Meu Pequeno Herdeiro
by Cherrry-Bomb.91
Summary: Como eu pude ser tão burra? Como eu fui me entregar para ele num momento que eu nem sábia o que eu estava fazendo? E desse deslize nasceu o meu filho, o nosso filho. Agora depois de quase cinco anos fora de Konoha eu estou de volta. Agora chegou a hora de encarar a realidade, e de você ficar sabendo Sasuke Uchiha que você tem um herdeiro.
1. Uma Conversa Com Meu Amigo

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Pessoal como vão?_

_Bom eu vou bem e vim trazendo o meu mais novo trabalho para vocês._

_É uma história curta com capítulos curtos e espero que gostem._

_Comentários e favoritos são importante e estimula a criatividade do autor, então galerinha vamos colaborar, sim?_

_**OBS:** Naruto não é meu, pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais a história é de totalmente de minha autoria._

_Não plagie por que plágio é feio e é crime._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Uma Conversa Com Meu Amigo**.

Hoje faz cinco meses que a guerra acabou. A vila ainda está um caos, mais aos poucos as coisas estão se estabilizando. Sasuke voltou para a vila depois que nos ajudou na guerra. Mais o conselho junto da Hokage decidiu o punir por ter traído a vila com três meses preso na prisão de Konoha e nove meses prestando serviços comunitários para vila, e sem poder usar os seus jutsus e nem o sharingan. Acho que foi uma boa pena para ele apesar dele ter cometido vários assassinatos e outras coisas a mais, ele ainda se deu bem. Naruto teve mais reconhecimento pelo povo de Konoha e o mundo shinobi também, e muitos da vila diz que ele vai ser um bom Hokage para vila. Quando as coisas melhorarem e a vila voltar a se estabelecer ele vai dar inicio ao seu treinamento para ser hokage. Apesar de o Sasuke ter dito que queria se tornar Hokage, o conselho e o povo da vila não permitiram. E o fato dele ter voltado para o nosso lado, muitas pessoas ainda não confia nele e alguns têm medo e diz que uma vez traidor sempre traidor.

Já eu fico enfurnada nesse hospital tratando de muitas pessoas feridas ainda da guerra. Eu sou a chefe do hospital e tenho passado todo o meu tempo trabalhando pra não pensar num certo moreno de olhos ônix. Eu sei que eu sou uma boba por ainda sentir amor por ele depois dele tentar me matar e ter-me desprezado inúmeras vezes, mais ninguém manda no coração. Eu só falei com o Sasuke apenas uma vez que foi na guerra, depois que ele veio para vila, ele fingiu que eu nem existia como sempre.

Mais eu não corro atrás dele como eu corria antes, eu decidi dar mais valor para mim e parar de ficar me rastejando por alguém que não está nem ai para mim. Eu vou tirar Sasuke de uma vez por todas de meu coração, eu vou fazer de tudo para deixar de amar alguém que não merece o meu amor.

Eu estava na minha sala assinando vários documentos burocráticos do hospital quando alguém bate na porta de meu consultório.

\- Pode entrar. - eu disse.

Uma cabeleira loira passou por ela com um sorriso do canto a outro.

Naruto.

\- Sakura-chan, quanto tempo né. - ele disse vindo em minha direção. - Some e esquece os amigos.

\- Naruto. - eu falei me levantando da cadeira, as minhas costas estavam me matando. - Eu ando muito ocupada ultimamente.

\- Puxa faz duas semanas. DUAS SEMANAS SAKURA-CHAN QUE EU NÃO TE VEJO. - ele falou fazendo o seu escândalo como sempre.

\- Naruto eu não ando brincando não. - eu disse suspirando de cansaço, fazia três dias que eu dormia no hospital. - Você sabe perfeitamente que a vila ainda está se estabelecendo e muitas pessoas estão feridas ainda, e sem contar na epidemia de dengue que teve há pouco tempo. Eu estou sem tempo, simplesmente.

\- Hoje à noite eu e o teme vamos ao Ichiraku e eu vim te convidar para vir com agente. - disse Naruto.

No Ichiraku com o Naruto e Sasuke? Impossível. Não pelo o Naruto eu sinto falta dele quando agente saia para comer lámen no Ichiraku. Mais sim pelo Sasuke, eu não quero ver ele, eu não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Desde que ele saiu da prisão há dois meses, eu não o vi. Mais soube por terceiros e principalmente pelo Naruto que ele está bem, está cumprindo a outra parte de sua pena e aposto que ele está desesperado por não poder usar os seus jutsus. Ver Sasuke agora só ia me causar mais sofrimento para mim mesma. Eu ainda não me recuperei da decepção que eu tive quando ele tentou me matar. Isso para mim foi a morte, me mostrou o quanto eu fui uma idiota esse tempo todo.

\- Não vai dar Naruto. - eu comecei e voltei a sentar em minha cadeira. - Hoje eu estou de plantão a noite toda.

\- O QUÊ? - ele me olhou incrédulo. - Sakura-chan você está trabalhando demais, você tem que descansar um pouco senão vai acabar doente.

Eu sei que eu tenho que descansar, eu já me sinto esgotada. Mais se eu for ficar em casa sem fazer nada eu vou acabar pensando nele, e acabar chorando com a tristeza que me consome aos poucos. O trabalho é um refugio que eu achei para fugir de tudo.

\- Não se preocupe Naruto, eu estou bem. - tentei sorrir para ele mais o que saiu estava mais para uma careta.

Naruto me olhava nos olhos, ele estava sério, parece que ele estava tentando achar as palavras certas para me dizer.

\- Você está diferente. - ele sussurrou. - Você não é mais a mesma de antes.

\- As pessoas mudam.

\- Mais você está se destruindo aos poucos, eu vejo isso no seu olhar. Eu não vejo aquela Sakura alegre de antes, eu vejo uma Sakura triste. - disse Naruto.

Eu não disse nada apenas abaixei a cabeça.

\- É por causa do Sasuke? - ele perguntou de repente me fazendo ergui a cabeça bruscamente.

\- Por que você acha isso?

\- Por que todos pensa que eu sou burro? - ele perguntou irônico e eu dei uma risadinha. - Eu posso ser lerdo e um idiota, mais eu percebo as coisas quando elas estão erradas Sakura-chan. Eu sei que você está desse jeito por causa do teme.

\- Por que todos pensam que é por causa dele? - perguntei um pouco irritada, não quero mais falar desse assunto.

**_\- _**Por que você ainda o ama. E ele é idiota demais para perceber a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. - ele falou, eu vi em seus olhos um pouco de magoa.

Eu vejo que ele ainda nutria sentimentos por mim, eu queria tanto que fosse o Naruto que eu estivesse apaixonada. Isso seria tão mais fácil, eu não ia ficar sofrendo que nem uma condenada. Eu sabia que ia ser correspondida. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com o Naruto, eu me declarei para ele tempos atrás, antes de ir atrás do Sasuke, eu falei que o amava, mais ele sabia que eu só dizia da boca para fora, mais eu não mentia quando eu disse aquilo, eu o amo, mais é um amor fraterno. Naruto merece alguém melhor do que eu para ama-lo, alguém que goste dele de verdade.

\- Eu não quero falar desse assunto Naruto. - eu falei.

Ele suspirou fundo fitando o chão antes de dizer.

\- Tudo bem. - ele ergueu a cabeça. - Eu já estou indo. Se cuida Sakura-chan. - ele abriu a porta do meu consultório.

\- Você também. - falei antes de ele sair.

Suspirei e abaixei a cabeça encostando a minha testa na mesa. Minha vida está uma merda.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_E ai negada gostaram? Ou está ruim?_

_Bom deixe o seu comentário._

_Beijos e até a próxima._


	2. Um Pedido de Desculpa

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Pessoal como vão meu Amores?  
Eu estou aqui com mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês se deliciarem :) e espero que gostem.  
Bom antes de começar eu quero explicar algumas coisinhas, a fic está na primeira fase, eu quero mostrar os detalhes de como as coisas vão ser para vocês entenderem. Mais a primeira fase vai ser curta, acho que daqui a uns quatro ou três capítulos a primeira fase acaba indo para a segunda. _

_E espero ver bastante comentários e favoritos nesse capítulo também, o terceiro capitulo está quase pronto, e no final dessa semana eu posto. _

_Bom chega de falatório e vamos ao que interessa.  
_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Um Pedido de Desculpa  
**

As horas passaram e já estava anoitecendo, eu continuava trabalhando naqueles relatórios. Depois que o Naruto saiu da minha sala eu atendi alguns pacientes que estavam maus na emergência o que me atrasou nos relatórios. A minha cabeça doía, eu estava cansada, mais tinha tantas coisas para fazer que eu resolvi ignorar os protestos do meu corpo que pedia descanso.

Naruto tinha razão, eu não era mais a mesma Sakura de antes. Eu não era mais feliz, eu me isolei num mundo que eu mesma construí para mim mesma. Um mundo que se eu saísse eu desmoronaria. Eu tinha vontade de sumir por um tempo, sair da vila, dar um tempo para eu botar as coisas em ordem na minha cabeça, colocar em ordem os meus sentimentos que estão bagunçados e destruídos por um certo Uchiha. Por que eu tinha que ser tão azarada no amor? Porque eu tinha que amar alguém que não me amava? O amor para mim só trouxe dor e decepção, e mais nada.

Eu continuava a assinar aqueles relatórios quando a porta de meu consultório é aberta bruscamente e por ela entra Tsunade com uma cara nada boa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Levanto-me da cadeira preocupada.

– Mestra, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei.

– Sim aconteceu. - ela disse me fitando séria. - Eu não quero mais te ver nesse hospital por uma semana.

– O quê? Como assim? - perguntei incrédula com que eu tinha acabado de ouvir.

– Foi o que você ouviu. - ela respondeu.

– Mas mestra eu tenho muitos trabalhos...

Ela me interrompe com uma carranca que agora fiquei com medo.

– EU NÃO QUERO SABER. - ela começou gritando e me encolhi. - VOCÊ ESTÁ A DIAS ENFURNADA NESSE HOSPITAL SEM DAR AS CARAS EM CASA. VOCÊ QUER O QUÊ? SER UM DESSES PACIÊNTES DAQUI? É ISSO? - ela continuava gritando.

– Mestra não é bem assim...

Ela não me deixa falar.

– Eu não quero ouvir desculpas. - ela disse gesticulando as mãos. - Olha só para você? Cheia de olheiras, e com uma expressão péssima.

– Me desculpe. - Sussurrei abaixando a minha cabeça derrotada.

Ela suspirou e disse mais calma.

– Você não tem que me pedir desculpas. Eu só estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem. - eu ergui a minha cabeça para fita-la e ela continuou. - Você é como uma filha para mim, e eu não quero te ver assim se destruindo aos poucos. Você é jovem, tem a vida toda pela frente. Vai viver, vai se divertir. A vida é uma só, e desperdiça-la só vai causar arrependimentos depois.

Sim Tsunade é como uma mãe para mim, ela sabe o que eu venho passando com a minha sina com o Uchiha. E ela está certa, a vida é uma só e temos que aproveitar o máximo que pudemos. Mais como eu vou aproveitar a vida quando eu estou só os pedaços?

– Tudo bem, eu vou para casa. - eu disse.

– Isso mesmo, e não se preocupe que eu e a Shizune cuidamos disso aqui. - ela disse indo para a cadeira onde eu estava sentada e se sentando. Juntei as minhas coisas e antes de sair da sala eu escuto ela chamar. - Sakura.

– Sim. - me virei a fitando.

– Lembre-se, eu não quero te ver aqui por uma semana. - ela disse séria.

Assenti e sai da sala.

[...]

Eu andava pelas ruas de Konoha indo para a minha casa, algumas casas já estava erguida, e algumas sendo construída. Mais muitas coisas já estavam voltando em seu devido lugar. Eu tinha perdido a minha casa onde morava e os meus pais também foram mortos. Eu me sentia muito sozinha, eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, só os meus amigos. As coisas estão a cada dia difíceis para mim, mais eu vou levando a medida do possível.

Eu andava de cabeça baixa e perdida em pensamentos quando eu esbarro em alguém sem querer.

– Sakura?

Aquela voz é uma voz inconfundível. Ergo a cabeça lentamente e meus olhos fita um peitoral coberto por uma camisa cinza de gola alta, fui erguendo o olhar pelo pescoço, queixo, a boca em uma linha reta, nariz, até chegar aos olhos ônix. Aqueles olhos que me deixa maluca. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu me sentia trêmula por dentro. Os sentimentos vinham com força maior só por está tão próxima dele.

– Sasuke. Desculpe-me. - sussurrei ainda fitando aquelas orbes negras que me fitava intensamente.

Sasuke estava mais lindo do que a ultima vez que o vi. Aquele cabelo bagunçado, que o deixava sexy, seu porte erguido e que não estou nem ai. Eu era apaixonada por esse homem.

– Você está péssima. - ele disse frio e sem emoção.

Dei uma risada de desdém. Se eu estou assim por que a culpa é sua.

– Você está indo a onde? - ele perguntou.

Curioso, a curiosidade matou o gato meu bem. Eu podia falar isso para ele, eu queria ser grossa com ele, eu queria o esnobar, o maltratar, o tratar com ignorância como ele fazia comigo. Mais eu simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo tratar ele da mesma forma que ele me tratava. Sasuke sempre me deixa sem ação, ele me faz ama-lo mais ainda só por olhar para mim, como ele está fazendo agora. Eu sei, eu sou uma idiota, uma idiota que gosta de sofrer.

– Estou indo para casa. - respondi sem quebrar aquele contato visual.

–Hm.

Ele me olhava tão intensamente que eu estava corando com o seu olhar. Parece que estava estudando os detalhes do meu rosto. Ele estava... Sei lá... Diferente. De alguma forma ele estava diferente. Quebrei aquele conato visual olhando para qualquer outro lugar do que para ele e disse.

– Eu tenho que ir.

Eu estava tomando o meu rumo quando Sasuke me impede com uma mão em meu braço o que me faz estremecer só com o seu toque. Viro-me para ele confusa e um pouco assustada pelo seu gesto.

– O que foi? - pergunto o fitando.

Ele continuava a me olhar sem dizer nada. Parecia que ele estava numa luta interna.

– Eu...

– Você? - perguntei um pouco ansiosa.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo e abriu de novo agora me olhando determinado.

– Eu te peço perdão, por tudo o que eu te fiz, e por aquela vez que eu tentei te matar.

Eu não disse nada, eu estava paralisada com o que eu acabara de ouvir. Sasuke Uchiha me pedindo perdão? É isso mesmo que eu escutei? Com toda a certeza Sasuke estava estranho, o Sasuke que eu conheço nunca iria pedir desculpas, e principalmente para mim.

– Você está me pedindo desculpa? - eu perguntei ainda não acreditando.

Ele inspirou e suspirou cansado e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Eu não espero que você me perdoe, eu sei o que fiz foi sério, e vou entender se você não me perdoar. Eu só quero retomar a minha vida de novo sem ódio sem rancor. - ele disse.

Eu podia sentir que os meus olhos estavam começando a marejar. Eu não podia chorar agora, eu não posso chorar na frente dele.

– Você me magoou muito quando tentou me matar duas vezes. - eu comecei lutando pra não derramar nenhuma lágrima e ele me olhava serio e interessado o que eu tinha para fala. - Eu só quero que você responda somente uma pergunta.

– E qual seria? - ele perguntou serio.

– Você ia mesmo me matar caso alguém não interferisse? - eu tinha que saber, eu tinha que tirar esse peso que eu vinha carregando desde aquele dia.

Sasuke não respondeu, e seu rosto estava sem nenhuma expressão. E o seu silêncio só demostrava uma resposta, e era aquela que eu temia em ouvi. Engolindo o choro e ignorando a lágrima que caia eu disse.

– Foi o que pensei.

Magoada e amargurada me afastei dele e corri, corri como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Eu queria que essa dor que estava dilacerando o meu peito sumisse. Cheguei ao pequeno apartamento que agora eu morava sozinha e abri a porta entrando no cômodo pequeno. Larguei as minhas coisas no chão mesmo, não estava com cabeça para nada. A única coisa que eu quero e cair na cama e fechar os olhos e nunca mais acordar. Tirei as minhas roupas e fui para o banheiro, enquanto a água do chuveiro caia levava as lágrimas de dor que eram derramadas.

_Ele ia me matar. _Era isso que só passava em minha mente. Eu tinha uma pequena esperança que ele ia dizer que _não_, que tinha sentido o chakra de Kakashi e Naruto, na hora do ato, e que só tinha feito isso só para me afastar, para eu não ir atrás dele. Mais uma vez eu tinha sido uma idiota.

Sai do banheiro e vesti o meu baby doll bege e deitei na cama. Meu corpo estava tão cansado e eu tão exausta que logo apaguei.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_Bom espero que tenham agradado a vocês, e quero saber a opinião de vocês.  
Kissus e até a próxima._


	3. Um Conselho de Uma Melhor Amiga

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Meus amores como vocês vão? _  
_Bom eu apareci com mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês se deliciarem, minhas fofuras._  
_Estou um pouco triste por saber que não tem muitos comentários, sabe a opinião de vocês são a minha inspiração de continuar, e um meio de saber que vocês estão gostando. _  
_Eu sei a fic está bastante dramastica, mais essa é a primeira fase dela, a Sakura não vai ficar assim se remoendo pelos cantos e a história só vai receber um rumo de verdade na segunda fase. _  
_Eu quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram e favoritaram, muito obrigada e espero que esse capítulo agradem todos. _

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 3_ \- Um Conselho de Uma Melhor Amiga**

Acordei com um som da minha companhia tocando freneticamente. Levantei sonolenta peguei o meu roupão branco o colocando e me dirigindo até a porta abrindo-a e me deparando com uma Ino com o cenho franzido.

\- Ino? – eu disse meio confusa coçando os olhos sonolenta.

\- Caramba testuda eu mofei aqui fora e você não atendia. – ela disse entrando no meu apartamento sem ser convidada. Abusada. – Eu pensei que você tinha morrido ai dentro.

Revirei os olhos fechando a porta e vendo ela parada me fitando.

\- Eu estava dormindo. – respondi.

\- Há essa hora? – ela perguntou um pouco incrédula. – Testuda são quase sete horas da noite.

\- QUASE SETE DA NOITE? – gritei não acreditando e indo para a cozinha olhar o relógio da parede que marcava seis e quarenta e dois. Eu não acredito que eu dormi tanto assim.

Voltei para a sala mais Ino não estava lá. Ué onde aquela maluca se meteu?

\- Ino. – a chamei.

\- EU ESTOU AQUI NO SEU QUARTO TESTUDA. – ela gritou lá do meu quarto.

Fui até lá e ela estava friviando o meu guarda roupa tirando um monte de roupas e jogando-as na minha cama e no chão.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI SUA MALUCA? – gritei a puxando pelo braço tirando ela de perto do meu guarda roupa.

\- Oras eu estou procurando uma roupa para você ir ao bar? – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – E alias você não tem nenhuma roupa que preste nesse seu roupeiro.

Eu a olhava incrédula, não entendendo nada do que ela estava falando. Bar?

\- Que bar Ino? – perguntei confusa a fitando.

\- O bar que nós vamos hoje à noite.

\- Eu não vou a bar nenhum. – falei pegando as minhas roupas espalhadas e começando a ajeita-las no guarda roupa.

\- Ah você vai sim. – ela disse tomando as roupas da minha mão e jogando-as no chão e fazendo obter a minha atenção que a olhava brava. – Vai está todo mundo lá, e eu vim aqui para nós irmos juntas.

\- Mais você fique sabendo que eu não sabia que íamos a um bar, você não me disse nada. – falei séria.

\- Mais está sabendo agora. – ela disse por fim voltando a revirar o armário.

Eu já me irritei e puxei-a de novo pelo braço a fazendo parar.

\- Eu não vou para canto nenhum porca. – disse irritada.

\- Sakura deixa de ser chata. – ela disse se exaltando. – Olha só para você? Nem parece que tem dezessete anos, parece mais uma velha que vive sentada numa cadeira de balanço reclamando de tudo e vendo a vida passar. Poxa você é minha melhor amiga, e eu não gosto de te ver assim, se remoendo pelos cantos por causa do Sasuke. Ele é lindo e nós sabemos disso. Nós brigamos e acabamos a nossa amizade por um tempo por causa dele, e olha o que nós ganhamos? Nada. A única coisa que ganhamos foi nada. – os seus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar, eu abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa mais ela não deixou. – Sabe eu senti falta da sua amizade quando nós estávamos brigas.

Deixei uma lágrima cair quando ela confessou que sentiu a minha falta quando nós estávamos brigadas.

\- Eu também senti a sua falta... _Ino porca_. – sussurrei, fazendo ela sorri de leve e deixar escapar a lágrima que ela prendia.

Eu também senti a falta dela, e muito, mais a expectativa de termos a atenção do Uchiha para si e fazer gostar de si era tão grande que passamos por cima de tudo, até mesmo de nossa amizade. Ino é minha melhor amiga e mesmo nós estarmos brigadas ela tentava-me por para cima, com aquelas ofensas, mais lá no fundo eu sabia que era um meio dela mostrar que se preocupava comigo. E agora ela está fazendo a mesma coisa, ela está me mostrando que não vale apena chorar por uma coisa que eu nunca vou ter. Chorar por uma coisa que eu sei que não vale apena.

Ergui os olhos para fita-la, ela estava certa, eu tenho que parar de ser uma boba e começar a viver a minha vida e o Sasuke que se dane. Não vou mais chorar por ele nunca mais.

\- Será que você pode me ajudar a encontrar uma roupa? – perguntei com um sorriso de lado.

Ino abriu um largo sorriso e me abraçou e eu retribuo.

\- É assim que se fala testa de marquise. – ela disse animada e nós nos separamos. – Você vai chegar lá causando. Vai mostrar para aquele Uchiha o que ele está perdendo.

Meu coração deu uma falha ao pensar que o Sasuke poderia está lá.

\- O Sasuke vai está lá? – perguntei agora me sentindo insegura e vendo a minha animação de segundos atrás se esvair.

\- Isso ai eu já não sei, o que eu sei é que vai está todo mundo lá. E pode ser que ele também esteja. – ela respondeu começando a revirar o meu guarda roupa.

Suspirei.

Eu não queria me encontrar com o Sasuke. Eu ainda estava sob o efeito do nosso ultimo encontro ontem à noite. Se eu fechar os olhos, eu podia visualizar o seu perfil a minha frente me fitando como um predador. E eu a sua frente como uma boba apaixonada nutrindo um pingo de esperança que ele dissesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer tudo que eu passei, valesse apena. Dos dias que o esperei que ele voltasse, os dias que eu treinei duro para poder chegar em seu nível tivesse alguma recompensa no final. Mais pelo jeito não. Eu tenho que acordar para vida, e enxergar que finais felizes em que a mocinha fica com o mocinho no final de tudo, isso só não passam de um misero contos de fadas.

\- ACHEI. – gritou Ino animada me tirando de meus devaneios. Ela estava toda alegre com um vestido bem simples curto e vermelho bordo em suas mãos. – Esse vestido vai ficar ótimo em você Sakura.

\- Ah não Ino, esse vestido é curto de mais, não vou usar isso. – falei.

\- Para de ser careta Sakura. – ela falou franzindo o cenho. – O que nós combinamos de chegarmos causando?

\- Mais acontece porca que esse vestido está fora de questão. – comecei o tomando em suas mãos. – ele é curto de mais, e colado de mais. Eu não vou sair com isso.

\- Mais acontece Srta. Testuda. – ela disse agora tomando o vestido de minhas mãos. – Que você não está no direito de questionar nada. Você tem um corpo bonito e esse vestido vai cair bem em você.

\- Mais esse vestido vai me fazer parecer uma vadia. – falei.

\- Vai nada, com uma maquiagem e um penteado certo, você vai ficar sexy como a sua amiga aqui. – ela falou me fazendo pela primeira vez prestar atenção na roupa que ela estava usando.

Um vestido roxo bem escuro de renda colado no corpo de um lado com manga longa e o outro sem nada, e nos pés uma sandália preta de salto 12.

\- Esquece, eu não vou usar esse vestido e ponto final. – falei cruzando os braços e batendo o pé.

**_~ Uma hora depois ~_**

Eu me olhava no espelho, e mal me reconhecia com o trabalho que Ino fez em mim. Eu estava vestida com o vestido vermelho bordo que batia um pouco acima metade das minhas coxas deixando as minhas pernas expostas. O vestido colado do busto a cintura e soltinho no quadril, tinha um decote um pouco generoso mais discreto, e com manguinhas. Eu calçava uma sandália preta de salto. Os meus olhos estavam destacados com uma maquiagem um pouco pesada, e um batom rosa claríssimo branquecido nos lábios. Meu cabelo curto estava partido de lado e solto.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo eu me sentia... Linda.

\- Você está linda testuda. – disse Ino. – Eu faço um bom trabalho mesmo.

\- Menos Ino. – falei agora a fitando.

\- Agora animo, e vamos logo, por que a noite é uma criança. – ela disse me puxando para fora do apartamento.

[...]

Chegamos à entrada do bar e percebi que o mesmo estava cheio, e entramos. Senti olhares pousarem entre mim e Ino, e a maioria sobre mim, todos homens. Por que todos estão olhando para mim?

A cada passo que dávamos nós atraímos olhares, eu já começava a me senti desconfortável. E já me sentia arrependida por ter vindo a esse lugar, e ainda por cima com vestido que eu tinha ganhado ano passado, um presente de Shizune que me deu em meu aniversario de 16 anos. Eu devo está chamando muita atenção, e isso é uma coisa que eu não queria. Eu prefiro a descrição, mais como eu fui deixar ser influenciada por Ino? Era lógico que ela ia me deixar assim... Extravagante.

\- OI GENTE, CHEGAMOS. – Ino disse assim que chegamos o local onde estavam os nossos amigos sentados num canto mais afastado.

\- Demorou Ino. – ouvi a voz de Chouji falar.

\- Culpe a testuda aqui. – ela começou. – Foi muito difícil tirar essa garota para fora de casa. – Ino disse e me puxou para frente fazendo todos na mesa agora me fitarem com olhares de espanto, me fazendo corar.

\- Oi gente. – eu disse dando um sorriso tímido.

\- SAKURA-CHAN? É VOCÊ MESMO? – gritou Naruto um pouco incrédulo ao me ver.

\- Claro Naruto. – falei revirando os olhos.

Fitei o pessoal que estavam lá. Chouji estava sentado ao lado de Shikamaru, Sai estava sentado à direita em frente ao Chouji e ao seu lado estava Kiba sem o Akamaru e Hinata ao seu lado. Naruto estava sentado na ponta e Sasuke ao seu lado. Nossos olhares se cruzaram fazendo o meu coração disparar. Ele estava lindo como sempre e me fitava descaradamente, sem ao menos disfarçar me fazendo corar cada vez mais com o seu olhar predador.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_E ai gente, está bom ou ruim?  
Gostaram ou detestaram?  
Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês meus amores da minha vida.  
Kissus e até a próxima._


	4. Ciúmes Parte 1

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooooooooooooooo meus amores da Cherry, como vão?  
Desculpe pela demora eu estava sem inspiração e a preguiça falava auto, sabe como é né? hiihi  
Mais em fim está ai o capítulo e espero agrada-los. Esse capítulo está mais explicando os sentimentos do Sasuke em relação a sua vida, foi difícil para eu conclui-lo.  
Quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram e favoritaram sem vocês eu não sou nada.  
_

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 4_ \- _Ciúmes Parte 1_**

**_~ Sasuke - Pov._**

As coisas não estão nada bem para o meu lado. Eu já tinha consciência quando eu voltei para a vila, que eu tinha que pagar por todos os meus erros que cometi quando eu estava fora de Konoha. Peguei três meses no presidio, esses já concluídos e nove meses prestando serviços sociais, sem poder usar o meu chakra e o sharingan. Isso estava me matando não por causa desses serviços, como ajudar a construir as casas destruídas e entre outras coisas, mais sim a proibição de usar o meu chakra. Passei a minha vida toda usufruindo esse grande poder que estava dentro de mim e agora eu estava incapacitado e proibido de usa-lo. Isso é muito frustrante.

Eu sei que eu mereço tudo de ruim que está acontecendo comigo, as pessoas da vila me olham torto outras tem medo de mim e tem aquelas corajosa que soltam piada quando eu passo. Eu não posso fazer nada a não ser abaixar a cabeça e seguir o meu rumo. Alias, eu só me fodo nessa vida memo.

Eu vivi a minha vida a base de mentiras, é horrível a sensação quando agente vive apenas para um propósito nessa vida e no final isso não passou de uma grande ilusão. Desde que os meus pais morreram e o meu clã aniquilado anos atrás, eu só tinha uma meta depois desse dia... Ir atrás do assassino de minha família. Que no caso o meu Irmão Itachi.

Eu cresci, com o ódio que crescia em mim e me consumia aos poucos conforme os anos iam passando. Fiz amigos nesse meio tempo, amigos verdadeiros que não desistiram e nem deixaram de acreditar em mim. Tivemos momentos de aperto mais também tivemos momentos alegres, apesar de que eu e o Dobe do Naruto brigássemos quase sempre, mais eu o considerava um irmão. Ele me fez enxergar que a vingança não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum, ele me mostrou que eu era um idiota e estava fazendo tudo errado de novo. Ele me fez enxergar o que eu estava fazendo não ia dar em nada. E pelo incrível que pareça ele estava certo.

E também tinha aquela irritante, que sempre estava alegre e na primeira oportunidade que tinha dava em cima de mim. _Eu a odiava_. Por causa dela por um tempo eu pensei em abandonar essa história de vingança. Por causa dela eu vi o mundo de outra forma que não seja preto e branco. Por causa dela eu me sentia em casa e seguro. Por causa dela eu me sentia _amado._ Por causa dela que o meu coração acelerava quando ela estava perto, com aquele cheiro de cereja. Por causa dela eu sentia raiva quando um imbecil chegava e começava a paquera-la, principalmente aquele anormal do Rock Lee. Será que ele não se enxergava que ela era muito areia pro caminhãozinho dele?

Mais eu apenas ignorei, menosprezei e humilhei cada um deles e principalmente _Ela, _que deve me odiar por isso. Escolhi o lado obscuro da vida, segui Orochimaru, ele me treinou me ensinou técnicas, mais eu tinha consciência que ele estava fazendo aquilo só por um motivo; Ele queria o meu corpo para hospedar a sua alma imunda nele. Mais no final das contas deu tudo errado para ele, e eu o matei. Nesse dia eu soube que tinha chegado a hora de procurar Itachi, queria mostra-lo que eu era o inferno em pessoa, queria faze-lo sofrer por tudo que ele me fez. Eu queria mata-lo lentamente para ele sentir a dor que eu sentia todos os dias, queria que ele visse o pesadelo que eu podia ser assim como os pesadelos que eu tinha toda noite com a morte de meus pais. Eu queria manda-lo para o inferno.

Mais como sempre deu tudo errado, e eu matei a pessoa que mais me amou nesse mundo. Agora eu tenho que carregar esse peso na consciência para sempre.

Sai de meus devaneios com a minha porta do meu apartamento sendo esmurraçada.

\- TEME SEU DESGRASSADO ABRA ESSA PORTA... TEMEEEEE.

Revirei os olhos, desse jeito esse idiota ia acabar arrombando a minha porta. Eu estava morando um pequeno apartamento no centro da vila, já que o distrito Uchiha estava quase todo destruído por causa da invasão do Pain. O distrito será a primeira coisa que eu vou reconstruir depois que eu cumprir a minha pena e me restabelecer na vila. Abri a porta e encontrei o dobe com um sorriso do canto a outro de cegar qualquer um.

\- Da próxima vez que você esmurrar a minha porta desse jeito eu vou enfiar essa sua cara pra dentro. – falei irritado.

\- Calma ai estressadinho, paz e amor. – disse o idiota levantando o dedo indicador e o médio em sinal de paz. Babaca.

\- Hm.

\- Vamos logo que o pessoal deve estão todos lá. – ele disse animado.

Hoje nós íamos para um bar beber e se "divertir" deixar um pouco o estresse de lado. Revirei os olhos e fechei a porta para seguir o dobe que já descia as escadas.

[...]

Tínhamos chegado ao bar e estava meio lotado. Odeio ficar imprensado no meio de tanta gente. Alias eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, só vim mesmo por que o dobe ia ficar me enchendo. Encontramos Shikamaru sentado numa mesa num canto junto de Chouji que estava comendo churrasco no espeto. Essa praga vai explodir desse jeito, come que nem um boi.

\- E AI GENTE, CHEGAMOS. – gritou o Naruto assim que chegamos à mesa onde eles estavam.

\- Nós já vimos Naruto. – disse a baleia do Chouji com a boca cheia de carne.

\- E ai Sasuke. – disse Shikamaru quando nós estávamos nos sentando na grande mesa.

\- Beleza. – falei.

\- CARA CADÊ O RESTO DO PESSOAL? – gritou o dobe.

\- Oi.

Fitamos a pessoa e era o anêmico do Sai. Até agora eu não acredito que essa lombriga esquisita ficou no meu lugar, e ainda mais falado que esse troço era parecido comigo. Nada ver eu era mil vezes mais bonito que essa lagartixa de parede. Um pouco de sol não faz mal a ninguém.

\- FALA AI SAI, SENTA AI. – disse o Naruto.

O anêmico se sentou ao lado a direita uma cadeira afastada do Naruto.

\- Bom um já chegou. – começou Chouji. – O Kiba e a Hinata deve está vindo e a Ino disse que viria com a Sakura...

Parei de ouvir o que o Chouji dizia depois quando ele mencionou o nome da Sakura, ela ia vir. Uma coisa, um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim quando eu ouvi o seu nome. Meu coração estava acelerado igual ontem quando eu fui de me desculpar com ela. Eu estava indo para casa depois de um dia ajudando os construtores a erguer as casa quando eu senti alguém esbarrando em mim. Eu ia xingar o individuo, dizer que ele estava com o olho aonde para não enxergar direto quando vi cabelos rosas. Na hora eu fiquei sem reação mais eu falei o seu nome e ela me fitou com um olhar de surpresa por me ver. Eu também estava surpreso por vê-la, ela estava mais bonita, tinha crescido, o seu corpo estava mais definido e cheia de curvas, e os seus olhos esmeralda que por varias noites eu ficava sonhando com eles.

Eu estava querendo vê-la há algum tempo para me desculpar por tudo que eu fiz e por tentar mata-la. Eu fiquei perturbado e confuso naquele dia que ela veio me procurar, e me pedir para leva-la comigo. Meu coração naquele dia parecia que ia explodir, eu tinha invadido a reunião do conselho, acabado de matar o miserável do Dozu e tinha ferido a minha companheira de equipe gravemente, tudo no dia só. E para fechar com chave de ouro aquela idiota vem colocar a vida dela em risco depois de tudo que eu disse e fiz para deixa-la segura, ela vem me pedir para leva-la comigo. Nesse momento eu até fiquei tentado, vendo-a decidida e... Linda na minha frente. Mais eu não podia fazer aquilo, eu não podia fazer aquilo com ela, e nem comigo. A minha vida estava estragada, ela só teria sofrimento para ela mesma, abandonar o seu lar os seus pais e amigos para vir atrás de um vingador e traidor como eu. Eu não queria isso para ela, eu não mereço o seu amor, que é puro e doce. Ela merece coisa melhor foi por esse motivo que eu tentei mata-la, era um meio idiota que eu achei para ela me esquecer.

Mais ela não podia saber disso, ela tem que me esquecer, e seguir a vida dela. Por isso eu não respondi aquela pergunta de ontem. E me doeu vê-la segurar a lá lágrima que teimava em cair e sair correndo naquela noite. Eu cogitei a ideia de ir atrás dela mais eu tinha sido surpreendido com uma mão em meu ombro me fazendo virar bruscamente e fitar o meu ex-sensei com aquele livro estupido nas mãos. Ele completamente deve ter ouvido tudo.

Eu estava tão perdido nos pensamentos que nem vi o Kiba e a Hinata ter chegado e estavam se sentando.

\- E ai Sasuke, eu pensei que nem fosse vir. – disse Kiba com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

\- Hm.

Idiota, que milagre não veio com o pulguento à tira colo. Às vezes eu penso seriamente que esse cara pratica zoofilia com aquele cachorro sarnento dele. O cara só fede a cachorro e eu acho que até os melhores dos perfumes não tiraria esse futum horrível.

\- Que belo comprimento pros amigos. – disse ele.

\- Imbecil. – falei o ignorando eu nunca gostei dele mesmo.

\- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ACHANDO O REI DA COCADA PRETA, MAIS VOCÊ NÃO É NADA SEU BABACA.

Esse cara está pedindo pra só pode. Olhei para o Kiba com o cenho franzido, se ele quer briga eu vou ter o prazer de acabar com esse cachorro de rua.

\- Kiba-kun, se comporte. – disse Hinata e depois se virou para mim. - Nã-Não liga pra ele não, Sasuke-san.

\- Hm.

\- OI GENTE, CHEGAMOS. – gritou Ino que acabara de chegar com um vestido bem provocante. Vadia.

\- Demorou Ino. – Chouji falou com a boca cheia.

\- Culpe a testuda aqui. Foi muito difícil tirar essa garota para fora de casa. – Ino disse puxando a... Sakura? Para frente que estava perfeita.

\- Oi gente. – ela disse timidamente, lançando aquele sorriso lindo que só ela pode dar, mais eu vi que era meio forçado.

\- SAKURA-CHAN? É VOCÊ MESMO? – gritou Naruto fintando-a incrédulo e babando.

\- Claro Naruto. – ela disse revirando aqueles olhos lindos.

Eu não conseguia tirar os meus olhos dela, o meu coração estava acelerado de novo. Eu a queria para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu não era o cara certo para ela, mais eu a queria. Ela passou um olhar pelo pessoal da mesa até se fixar nos meus olhos. Ficamos nos fitado e vi que os olhos dela me fitavam magoado e isso mexeu comigo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_E ai gostaram ou está muito chato?  
Quero saber a opiniões de vocês e então comentem sim e semana que vem eu atualizarei.  
Beijos._


	5. Ciúmes Parte 2

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Bom pessoal, voltei com mais um capitulo inédito para vocês, e desculpe a demora.  
Estou meio triste pelo capitulo anterior só ter pouquíssimos comentários, mais vamos fazer diferente e deixar a autora feliz, com o seu comentário e vocês leitores anônimos apareçam nem que seja para dizer um oi.  
Bom o capítulo está grandinho mais também não está grande coisa. _

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_ \- _Ciúmes Parte 2_**

**_~ Sakura - Pov._**

Desviei o meu olhar do de Sasuke, que não parava de me olhar descaradamente, e nos sentamos. Ino sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e Sai e eu me sentei ao lado de Chouji e Kiba ficando de frente com o Uchiha.

\- Você andou sumida Sakura. - comentou Shikamaru ganhando a minha atenção.

\- As coisas lá no hospital estavam meio complicadas e tomava todo o meu tempo. - falei.

\- As coisas andam bem intensas por lá, e eu entendo perfeitamente a Sakura-san - disse Hinata.

\- Ah, gente fala sério que vocês vão mesmo ficar falando de trabalho? Poxa nós vimemos nos divertir e não ficar falando essas coisas chatas. - disse Ino.

Ficamos falando sobre coisas banais e bebendo saquê. Eu não era acostumada a ficar bebendo e tampouco de ficar saindo, principalmente depois da volta desse Uchiha. Não queria ficar me esbarrando com ele por ai, mais isso está sendo quase impossível.

Fitei-o disfarçadamente e ele estava lindo e calado, só falava quando puxava assunto com ele. E o seu "Hm" era a resposta para quase tudo. Todos na mesa estavam animados, até a Hinata estava, apesar da timidez, ela estava bem descontraída e corava cada vez que o Naruto dirigia uma palavra a ela.

\- Aí gente, eu não sei vocês mais eu estou louca para dançar. - disse Ino já alterada por causa do álcool e fitou Sai. - Vem dançar comigo Sai.

\- Mais eu não sei dançar...

\- Você fica melhor de bico fechado. E eu não pedi, eu ordenei. - falou Ino puxando Sai e saiu rebocando ele entre as pessoas até a pista de dança.

\- Vamos dançar também, Sakura chan? - perguntou Naruto animado.

Fitei-o que estava com um largo sorriso no rosto e olhei de lado para o Sasuke que bebia o seu saquê sério.

\- Esquece Naruto. – falei.

\- Só uma dancinha Sakura-chan, não vai fazer mal a ninguém. – ele insistiu.

Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de dançar. Para falar a verdade eu nem queria está aqui.

\- Pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva. – disse.

-Ai que toco em Naruto. – zoou Kiba.

\- VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA SEU CACHORRO SARNETO. – berrou Naruto com o cenho franzido.

\- DO QUÊ VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, SEU IDIOTA? – gritou Kiba com uma veia na testa pulsando.

\- Ih, estava demorando para ter uma baixaria. – disse Chouji, comento sei lá o que.

\- Isso vai ser complicado. – Shikamaru disse bocejando.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Naruto será que dar para você ficar quieto pelo menos uma vez na vida. – o repreendi.

\- Mas Sakura-chan, mais foi ele que começou. – ele disse apontando para Kiba.

Kiba deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Você que não aguenta nada. – ele provocou.

\- Não aguenta nada vai ser a sua cara que eu irei enfiar para dentro. – Naruto replicou.

\- A é? Então vamos ver isso lá fora. – disse Kiba.

\- Kiba-kun, deixe o Naruto-kun em paz. – pediu Hinata puxando Kiba para se sentar.

\- Bando de Idiotas. – disse Sasuke com os olhos fechados bebendo a sua bebida calmamente.

\- O QUÊ? – disseram Naruto e Kiba em uníssonos para o Sasuke que os ignorou.

\- DÁ PARA VOCÊS FICAREM CIVILIZADAMENTE? PARECEM DUAS CRIANÇAS BRIGANDO POR BESTEIRAS. – gritei já fula da vida com aqueles dois que se aquietaram com medo da minha cara de demônio que eu fazia.

Sai chegou atordoado e se sentou em sua cadeira.

\- Ué Sai, já voltou? – perguntou Naruto.

\- Aquela Ino está doida. - Sai disse horrorizado.

Todos fitaram a Ino que dançava e gritava na pista que nem uma doida.

\- Vamos dançar Hinata? - disse Kiba já de pé.

\- Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, Kiba-kun. - disse Hinata corada.

\- Bora Hinata, só uma dancinha, vamos. - ele insistiu a puxando pelo braço.

\- Mas Kiba...

Ele não a deixou terminar, pois a puxou pela mão levando-a para pista de dança. Vi Naruto se remexer na cadeira um pouco desconfortável enquanto olhava a cena um pouco sério. Arquei uma sobrancelha erguendo de leve o canto da minha boca, mais logo se desfez ao esbarrar o meu olhar no do Sasuke que me fitava.

\- Ah cara, a Ino está tão bêbada que vai acabar fazendo besteira. - disse Chouji apontando Ino dançando sensualmente, ora levantando um pouco a barra do vestido mostrando as pernas para um bando de marmanjos que a estava secando num canto da pista de dança.

\- Deviam proibir a Ino de beber. - suspirou Shikamaru com uma cara entediada terminando de beber o seu copo de saquê. - Isso vai ser problemático.

\- Vou ao banheiro. - comentou Sai saindo de lá às pressas.

\- Ai Kami-sama, a Ino já está subindo na mesa. - falou Chouji com os olhos arregalados.

Ino estava em cima da mesa e estava pronta para fazer um _Streep tease_ para os marmanjos que estavam atiçando a loira a continuar.

\- A Ino vai se arrepender disso amargamente. - falei vendo a cena.

\- Ela vai nos matar amanhã quando souber que nós não fizemos nada para impedi-la. Ai, isso vai ser complicado. - falou Shikamaru se levantando junto de Chouji indo impedir a loira a tirar a roupa

Eles tentavam tira-la da mesa, mais ela estava resistindo. Kiba e Hinata pararam de dançar e foram para lá, e Hinata tentava convence-la a descer. Shikamaru já sem pouca paciência puxou-a com força a fazendo despencar em seus braços e a colocando em seu ombro como se ela fosse um saco de batata a levando em direção à saída junto de Chouji. Mais antes falaram alguma coisa para o Kiba e Hinata e saíram dali.

Acho que eles não voltam mais. Voltei a minha atenção para o meu saquê. Eu quero mais é encher a cara.

\- Aquele cachorro do Kiba não percebe que a Hinata não quer dançar, e fica ainda insistido. - falou Naruto com uma expressão fechada no rosto.

\- E você se importa? - perguntei o atiçando para ver qual era a dele.

\- Claro que eu me importo Sakura-chan. A Hinata é a minha amiga e eu me importo com ela. - ele disse fitando-me ainda com o cenho franzido.

\- E o que está esperando para ir lá e tira-la dessa situação baka. - disse Sasuke o encorajando.

Naruto e eu o fitamos ele ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a sua atenção para o saquê.

\- Vai logo, Naruto. - o encorajei.

Ele me fitou e saiu da mesa indo em direção ao casal. Naruto falou alguma coisa para o Kiba que pareceu não gostar muito que puxou Hinata para si, e Naruto a puxou também ficando naquele puxa, puxa.

\- É um idiota mesmo. - disse Sasuke, e o olhei.

\- E você por acaso tem algum experiência nesse assunto também? - alfinetei.

Sua expressão era a mesma de sempre.

\- Aposto que mais do que você.

\- Idiota. - falei e volteia olhar o Naruto.

Hinata tinha dado um chega naquilo e eles falaram alguma coisa e ela ficou os olhando. Ela falou alguma coisa para o Kiba, que saiu de lá furioso para o bar um pouco afastado da pista. Naruto falava alguma coisa para a Hinata com uma mão atrás da cabeça e rindo de leve. Depois ele chegou mais perto dela e começou a dançar desajeitadamente com ela. Eles ficavam tão fofo juntos.

Voltei a beber o meu saquê. Agora só tinha sobrado eu e o Uchiha na mesa. Nós não falamos nada um com o outro ficando um silêncio e um clima estranho na mesa. Sai ainda não tinha voltado do banheiro. Acho que ele deve ter se entalado no vaso só pode.

\- Você vai acabar que nem a Ino, se continuar bebendo desse jeito. - disse Sasuke.

\- E o que isso te importa? - ataquei severa, e voltando a beber só de raiva.

Eu já estava meio tonta por causa do álcool, mais eu ainda estava lucida de tudo o que fazia.

\- Só estou dizendo, por que eu não vou tentar tirar ninguém da mesa tentando fazer Streep tease. - comentou ele seco me fitando serio.

Aquilo ativou a minha raiva, que eu sentia dele. Raiva por todo o amor que ainda sentia por esse infeliz ingrato. Raiva pela sua rejeição. E raiva por eu ser uma idiota.

\- E quem disse que eu estou pedindo a sua ajuda? Eu bebo o quanto eu quiser. Se eu quiser tirar a minha roupa em cima da mesa eu tiro. Por que a vida é minha, e eu faço com ela o que eu bem entender, e você não tem nada a ver com ela. Se você está desgostoso da vida o problema é seu. Por que eu não estou nem ai para você. Eu quero mais é que você SE FODA. - me levantei da mesa meio cambaleante. - E sabe do que mais Sasuke Uchiha? Eu vou pra pista me acabar de dançar. Por que eu ganho mais do que ficar vendo essa sua cara azeda.

Sai de lá soltando fogo pelas ventas em direção da pista. Encontrei o Sai vindo para a mesa e o puxei.

\- Sakura?

\- Dança comigo Sai. - falei confiante começando a dançar e ele meio duro na pista.

\- Mais Sakura eu não sei dança...

O interrompo usando as mesmas palavras de Ino.

\- Eu não pedi eu ordenei. - falei o puxando mais para mim. - e alias vamos que eu te ensino a dançar.

Peguei as suas mãos e as coloquei em minha cintura e coloquei as minhas em seu pescoço. E começamos a dançar. No começo ele estava bem tímido mais depois foi se soltando e já me conduzia. Dançamos uma, duas, na terceira musica estávamos mais relaxado e dançávamos animadamente. Ele estava mais a vontade e bem ousado. Dançávamos agarradinho e a sua mãos descia discretamente cada vez mais até chegar à minha bunda onde ele apertou. Olhei para ele incrédula pela a ousadia dele. E antes que eu replicasse ou me afastasse dele, senti ser puxada dele bruscamente, e no minuto seguinte Sai estava no chão com o sangue escorrendo no canto de sua boca e eu nos braços de... Sasuke?

Sasuke me segurava, me apertando contra o seu corpo, e disse com ódio.

\- Se você encostar um dedo nela de novo seu ameba, eu te mato.

Sai o fitava indiferente enquanto passava as costas de sua mão no canto de sua boca para depois dar aquele sorriso falso.

Sasuke me puxou pelo meu antebraço, me arrastando para fora do bar. Eu tentava me soltar mais estava sendo difícil e o álcool nas veias não ajudava.

\- ME LARGA SASUKE. - eu gritava me contorcendo na rua deserta por causa da hora, tentando me soltar, mais ele estava severo e continuava a me puxar pelas ruas. - VOCÊ É UM IDOTA, E EU TE ODEIO ME SOLTA, SEU... SEU... TRAIDOR.

Sasuke para bruscamente e me olha com um olhar cheio de fúria me soltando.

\- Você queria que eu a deixasse a lá com aquele idiota te passando a mão?

\- Também não é bem assim. Sai só passou um pouco dos limites. - argumentei.

\- Passar dos limites? - ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Eu sei muito bem aonde isso acabaria. Isso acabaria com você na cama dele com as pernas abertas, com ele te fodendo.

Senti o meu sangue subir, e uma raiva descontrolada me apossou. Avancei ara cima dele transferindo tapas nele.

\- VOCÊ É UM BABACA IMUNDO SASUKE UCHIHA, EU TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO. - gritava e transferindo agora socos descontrolados em seu peito enquanto as lagrimas começava a me a cair.

Ele segurou aos meus pulsos e me puxou para si. Os seus olhos ônix fitavam os meus lacrimejantes e disse.

\- Você é muito irritante.

Em seguida ele puxou mais para si selando os seus lábios contra os meus.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_E ai gostáram?  
O próximo terá o hentai, aêeeeeee  
Bom é isso beijos e nos vemos na próxima._


	6. Se Entregando ao Prazer

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooooo meus leitores lindos ( sorrindo )  
Foi mal eu ter demorado um pouco para atualizar, mais eu estava preparando esse capítulo que me deu bastante trabalho,  
Quero agradecer a vocês que comentaram o capitulo anterior, isso me deixou bem alegre para continuar e está ai como prometido, o HENTAI - e olha esse é o primeiro que eu faço e eu acho que está uma porcaria, então peguem leve comigo sim.  
Para quem não gosta de ler Hentai, é só pular a parte._

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_ -_Se Entregando ao Prazer_**

**_~ Sasuke - pov._**

Eu não sei o que vem acontecendo comigo ultimamente, principalmente agora. Aquela garota irritante tem o dom de sempre me irritar. Ela não sabe sossegar aquele facho e ficar quieta e sentada na cadeira? Mais não, ela tinha que ter ido para aquela maldita pista de dança e ficar atiçando as fantasias eróticas daqueles marmanjos que a vê como se fosse um premio.

Mais o motivo da minha total raiva era que ela tinha puxado aquele anêmico para dançar com ela. Eu que tinha que está lá e não ele. Por que as mulheres tem que ser tão complicadas? Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, longe disso. Sasuke Uchiha NUNCA sente ciúmes de mulher alguma, principalmente dela. Eu só não queria que ninguém se aproveitasse da inocência dela. Sim Sakura Haruno, pode ser durona e não ter papa na língua, como ela vinha tendo ultimamente, mais ela é uma menina frágil que precisa ser protegida. E eu como ex-colega de equipe e amigo – eu acho – tenho o dever de protegê-la.

Mais como protegê-la se ela não ajuda. Ela não vê que aquele branquelo está assanhadinho demais? Ah se ele ficar de gracinhas para cima da _minha_ Sakura, ele vai ver que é Sasuke... Espera aí, desde quando a Sakura é minha? Ah foda-se, vou ignorá-los é o melhor que eu faço.

Desviei o meu olhar daqueles dois que estavam dançando a dança do acasalamento e resolvi dar mais atenção a minha bebida. Eu tinha bebido o bastante, mais eu não estava nem aí. Essa noite está mesmo uma droga. Eu deveria ter ficado em casa deitado na minha cama olhando para o teto.

Sai dos meus devaneios com alguém falando comigo.

\- Oi.

Ergui os meus olhos para uma figura feminina que estava pairando a minha frente. Até que era gostosa, mais era muito vulgar. Ela era morena e vestia um vestido colado e curto demais no corpo, que poderia ver a calcinha se ela se abaixasse um pouco – se ela estiver usando uma – pelo jeito ela era daquelas que só está procurando sexo. Mais eu não estava a fim de me aventurar essa noite, não com ela. Resolvi ignora-la, mais a vadia sentou-se na cadeira onde estava o dobe e começou a puxar conversa.

\- Está sozinho bonitão?

\- Hm.

Limitei-me a falar.

\- Vejo que não é de falar, mais aposto que deve ser bom de cama. - disse ela pousando uma mão na minha coxa e alisando, subindo aquela mão boba devagarinho até a minha virilha.

Olhei para ela que estava mordendo o lábio inferior pintado de vermelho. Tirei calmamente a sua mão de lá. Isso sempre acontecia comigo quando eu estava fora de Konoha. Bastava eu me sentar e vinha varias mulheres até mim querendo desfrutar o seu prazer comigo. Claro que eu sempre escolhia quem eu queria e lavavam para me aliviar. Eu sou homem e tenho as minhas necessidades.

\- Eu não estou afim. – falei.

\- Own pena. – ela disse.

Ergo o meu olhar para a pista a procura _dela_, e trinco os dentes com a cena de pouca vergonha que estava acontecendo. Aquela lagartixa estava deslizando aquela mão dele cada vez mais para baixo, e o pior era que Sakura não estava vendo aquilo. Ele desceu a mão mais ainda até apertar a bunda dela. Uma fúria crescia dentro de mim vendo aquele ser se aproveitando do que é _meu_. Levantei-me bruscamente da cadeira assustando a vadia que estava sentada ao meu lado e no segundo seguinte eu estava lá, ao lado deles. Dei um soco naquela ameba o pegando de surpresa e puxei a Sakura para mim prendendo-a contra os meus braços e disse com muito ódio.

– Se você encostar um dedo nela de novo sua ameba, eu te mato.

Aquele imbecil me fitava indiferente enquanto passava as costas de sua mão no canto de sua boca para depois dar aquele sorriso falso. Eu queria o destroça-lo até ele virar pó. Mais se eu fizer isso a Hokage era capaz de me largar numa cela abandonada e jogar a chave fora. Eu tinha notado que aquela vaca leiteira não ia muito com a minha cara.

Resolvi sair de lá rapidamente puxando a Sakura pelo seu antebraço que ainda estava confusa, e a arrastei para fora do bar. Ela tentava se soltar de mim sem sucesso e eu ignorava os seus protestos. Tudo que eu queria no momento era tira-la de lá antes que eu fizesse uma besteira.

– ME LARGA SASUKE. - ela gritava se contorcendo nos meus braços na rua deserta tentando se soltar mais eu não ia solta-la e continuava puxando-a pelas ruas. - VOCÊ É UM IDOTA, E EU TE ODEIO ME SOLTA, SEU... SEU... TRAIDOR.

Aquilo foi demais para mim, parei bruscamente e a soltei olhando-a nos olhos.

– Você queria que eu a deixasse a lá com aquele idiota te passando a mão? - falei com muita raiva que estava sendo difícil de controlar. E também qual era a dela? Eu só estava tentando evitar o assedio que ela estava sofrendo. Ela deveria me agradecer. Aquela ingrata.

– Também não é bem assim. Sai só passou um pouco dos limites. - ela ainda tem coragem de defender aquele idiota?

– Passar dos limites? - dei uma risada sarcástica não acreditando o que eu ouvia. – Eu sei muito bem aonde isso acabaria. – eu cuspia as palavras com certo nojo. - Isso acabaria com você na cama dele com as pernas abertas, com ele te fodendo.

Vi que ela ficou vermelha e cerrou os olhos para depois avançar para cima de min transferindo vários tapas em meu peito.

– VOCÊ É UM BABACA IMUNDO SASUKE UCHIHA, EU TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO. - Ela gritava transferindo agora socos descontrolados em meu peito enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair.

Eu segurei aos meus pulsos e a puxei para mim. Eu fitei as suas esmeraldas lacrimejantes, eu odiava vê-la daquela maneira, chorando por minha causa, isso me destroçava por dentro.

– Você é muito irritante. - isso foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes de puxa-la mais para mim e selar os nossos lábios.

Ela relutou um pouco tentando me empurrar, mais eu não cedi e a apertava ainda mais contra mim até ela ceder. Começamos a nos beijar, passei a minha língua em volta de seus lábios pedindo passagem e ela concedeu me fazendo explorar os cantos de sua boca. Eu a beijava ferozmente, descontando a fúria e a angustia que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Céus como ela era saborosa, ela tinha gosto de morango. Apertei-a mais contra mim a fazendo soltar um gemido contra a minha boca e me fazendo ficar satisfeito com isso. As suas mãos subiram até o meu pescoço onde segurou os meus cabelos o puxando de leve.

Como eu ansiava por esse momento desde o dia que a vi pela primeira vez no esconderijo do Orochimaru depois de anos sem vê-la. Naquele momento eu vi o quanto ela tinha crescido e o quanto ela estava linda. Eu a desejava, mais não podia deixar transparecer o que eu sentia por ela.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, encostei a minha testa na dela enquanto recuperávamos o folego. Ela estava com olhos fechados e os abriu lentamente me permitindo ver aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes que sempre me tirava o sono. Seu rosto erubesceu, e isso só fez eu quere-la ainda mais. Eu a queria para mim, eu queria faze-la minha... Agora.

**_~ Sakura - pov_**.

Eu ainda não acreditava o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sasuke tinha me beijado, ele tinha realizado o meu sonho de muito, muito tempo. Era a primeira vez que eu beijava alguém, e eu sempre quis que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com ele, e agora eu estou aqui em seus braços.

Ele me olhava intensamente, os seus olhos estavam mais negros do que de costume. Eu sabia que estava corada, o meu coração estava acelerado e as minhas pernas estavam bambas. Se Sasuke não estivesse me segurando nesse momento eu desabaria no chão.

Eu estava nervosa, eu não sabia o que fazer. Por que ele me beijou? O que ele queria afinal? Ele sempre me ignorou, ele nunca me deu uma só chance de me aproximar dele. E agora ele vinha do nada e me beijava, sem prévio aviso?

\- Por que me beijou? – murmurei timidamente com uma voz tremula travando uma luta interna para descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele me fitava enquanto me mantinha colada em seu peito, me apertando todo possessivo.

\- Por que você é minha.

Foi à única coisa que ele disse antes de me beijar novamente. O beijo era quente como o anterior, mais esse era mais lento e suave mais aos poucos ia se intensificando. Senti um seu volume sendo pressionado na minha barriga e isso me fez ficar excitada. _Ele me queria._ E eu sem sombra de duvida o queria também.

\- Eu te quero Sakura... Muito. - ele disse enquanto descia os beijos pelo meu pescoço me deixando em êxtase.

Nossa, eu não conseguia mais controlar o meu corpo, ele respondia aos toques de Sasuke. Eu podia me arrepender amanhã, mais eu estava pouco me fodendo para isso. A única coisa que eu só queria no momento era ele. Gemi quando ele me empurrou impressionando-me contra uma parede de um beco escuro.

Ele me fitou com os olhos cheio de desejo, sua respiração se mesclava conta a minha. E eu percebi que naquele momento eu estava submissa a Sasuke e eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse.

\- Seja minha.

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. Será que eu queria mesmo me entregar para ele? Se isso era certo ou não, eu não sábia ao certo. Tudo que eu queria era ser dele, era o que eu sempre quis.

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem perceber e respondi convicta que eu estava querendo.

\- Sim, eu quero ser sua... Sasuke-kun.

Vi o canto de sua boca se curvar num pequeno sorriso de lado, e com movimentos de mãos Sasuke nos tele transportou da rua aparecendo no corredor de um apartamento - que eu acho que seja o dele. Ele se prostrou atrás de mim enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura abrindo-a me fazendo entrar primeiro e ele logo em seguida.

Sasuke pegou a minha mão me puxando contra o seu corpo e começou a me beijar desesperadamente, enquanto ele usou o seu pé para fechar a porta. Suas mãos bobas desciam pelo meu corpo até chegar às minhas nádegas onde ele apertou. Gemi contra a sua boca, e ele me suspendeu para cima me fazendo enlaçá-lo com as minhas pernas. Segurava fixamente o seu pescoço enquanto Sasuke nos locomovia pela casa, entrando num outro cômodo.

Sasuke me desceu de seu colo sem deixar de me beijar. Suas mãos foram até o fecho do meu vestido e o desceu. Afastou-se de mim para poder tirá-lo, me deixando somente de lingerie vermelha de renda. Ele ficou um tempo me avaliando o meu corpo me deixando corada e desconfortável com o seu olhar penetrante.

\- Você foi muito má comigo essa noite, e merece ser punida. – ele disse agora com os seus olhos agora fixos nos meus.

\- Então me puna. – murmurei envergonhada.

Ele sorriu de canto.

\- Era tudo que eu queria ouvir.

No segundo seguinte, ele me joga na cama com certa brutalidade - que eu achei excitante - e monta em cima de mim voltando a me beijar desesperadamente.

Minhas mãos vão até a sua camisa a puxando para cima e Sasuke me ajuda a tirá-la revelando o seu peitoral definido. Sasuke passa a suas mãos pelo meu corpo, subindo pela minha barriga indo para trás das minhas costas onde tateou a procura do abotoador do sutiã.

Soltei uma pequena risada entre o beijo o fazendo se separar de mim com o cenho franzido.

\- É na frente. – falei levando a minha mão no abotoador do sutiã o abrindo mais Sasuke me impede.

\- Eu mesmo faço. – ele disse.

Sasuke tira o meu sutiã revelando os meus seios médios já enrijecidos. Ele abocanhou o direito enquanto massageava o esquerdo.

\- Ahhh, Sasuke-kun.

Gemia loucamente com o prazer que Sasuke estava me proporcionando. Ele abocanha o outro enquanto a sua mão descia lentamente até a minha intimidade charcada coberta pela calcinha. Ele passa o polegar massageando o meu clitóris sob o tecido fino, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. Estremeço quando eu sinto o seu dedo adentrar pela barra lateral da calcinha e enfiando dentro de mim e em seguida o outro. Ele me bombardeava com os dois dedos enquanto eu ofegava enlouquecidamente.

Sasuke desce o seus beijos pela a minha barriga lisa e para quando chega ao tecido e com as duas mãos ele arranca de mim deixando-me completamente nua. Ele dobra as minhas pernas e as abre me deixando exposta aos seus olhos avaliadores e excitantes. Coro violentamente.

\- Essa é a visão mais excitante que eu já tive. – Sasuke falou fitando o meu corpo nu em sua cama.

\- Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke abocanha o meu clitóris o chupando e lambendo com aquela sua língua ágil. Contorcia-me na cama com a sensação nunca tida antes. Kami, isso é muito, muito bom.

Sasuke agora metia a sua língua dentro de mim enquanto o seu polegar massageava o meu clitóris.

\- Ahhhh...

Gemia que nem uma cadela no cio, segurando os lençóis da cama. Eu acho que eu ia... Senti o meu ventre se contrair para em seguida sentir o meu primeiro orgasmo. Meu corpo tremia e Sasuke engoliu tudo.

Sasuke logo se livrou da calça e a cueca, libertando o seu pênis grande e grosso. Eu estava impressionava com o tamanho, era primeira vez que eu via um, e pensava seriamente se isso ia caber dentro de mim. Como se lessem os meus pensamentos Sasuke disse.

\- Relaxa você enlarguesse. Agora sinta o seu gosto.

Sasuke me beijou me fazendo sentir um gosto azedo de gozo em sua boca. Puta que pariu isso é tão erótico.

Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, levando o seu pau com a mão até a entrada da minha vagina úmida e lubrificada pelo gozo. Começou a enfiar a cabecinha adentrando lentamente e com cuidado. Uma dor cortante me atingiu quando Sasuke corrompia a minha virgindade.

\- Ai. – gemi de dor e Sasuke parou.

\- Shiii... Calma vai passar. – ele disse carinhosamente e eu assenti com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele me beijou enquanto terminava de enfiar o resto de seu membro para dentro de mim parando em seguida para que eu me acostumasse. Eu arranhava as suas costas fortemente deixando grandes marcas de vermelho. Contrai o rosto quando Sasuke começou a se movimentar lentamente um vaivém.

\- Ah, você é muito apertada e gostosa, Sakura. - disse Sasuke entrando e saindo com o seu pau na minha buceta.

A dor logo se dissipou dando lugar ao prazer. Enrolei as minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris como no meio de ele continuar, e a penetração ser mais profunda. Mais ele continuava a me penetrar lentamente, e isso estava me matando. Eu queria mais... Eu queria que ele fosse mais rápido.

\- Sasuke-kun... Mais rápido.

Atendendo a minha suplica, Sasuke acelerou as estocada. Eu gemia... Quer dizer eu gritava que nem uma vadia, enquanto Sasuke me fodia violentamente. Sua mão direita estava agarrando fortementemente o meu seio direito, enquanto a outra estava sob punho apoiado no colchão. O quarto só existia o som da cama batendo contra a parede, os gemidos, e o suor de nossos corpos pelo ato carnal que cometíamos.

Ouvia o som dos gemidos de Sasuke bem de leve, ele começou a me beijar. Senti o meu ventre se contrair novamente, e eu sabia que eu estava próxima de minha libertação. Finquei mais as minhas unhas nas costas do Sasuke enquanto eu sentia o meu orgasmo chegando.

\- Goza para mim, Sakura. - pediu Sasuke ofegante enquanto acelerava mais ainda, socando o seu pênis em mim.

\- Sasukeeeeeeee...

Senti o meu corpo tremer violentamente atingi meu segundo orgasmo naquela noite, mais forte que o primeiro me deixando desfalecida. Sasuke ainda metia, e depois de quatro estocadas ele chegou ao seu ápice gemendo meu nome. Senti o seu líquido quente me preencher, e em seguida ele desabou em cima de mim.

Eu mantinha os meus olhos fechado respirando com dificuldade, e senti-o ofegante enquanto normalizava a sua respiração. Abri os meus olhos sonolenta e vislumbrei as suas ônix me avaliando.

Como eu o amava, e muito. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer com agente depois dessa noite, mais uma coisa eu sabia. Eu me sentia completa e feliz, mesmo que essa felicidade talvez não durasse muito, mais eu queria aproveita-la o máximo que eu pudesse.

Levei uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto e o acariciei. Sasuke fechou os olhos recebendo o carinho dado por mim, e nesse momento eu resolvi confessar mais uma vez para ele.

\- Eu te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, e me fitou com um olhar indecifrável, em seguida deu um sorriso de lado tomando os meus lábios, num selinho demorado. Ele se afastou um pouco e saiu de dentro de mim. Senti um certo desconforto, me sentindo vazia.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu peito nos cobrindo com um lençol fino azul escuro. Com a minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, pude sentir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, eram mais forte do que o meu.

\- Durma minha flor de cerejeira.

Foi tudo que eu consegui entender antes de cair num sono profundo abraçada com Sasuke Uchiha.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_E aí o que acharam? (apreensiva ) está muito ruim?  
Comentem por favor. _

_Nos vemos semana que vem.  
Beijos Amore._


	7. Desilusão

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_OLÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GENTE AINDA LEMBRAM DE MIM? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK _  
_Pois é eu não morri *_* ainda estou viva hehehehehe _  
_Bom, mil perdões pela demora, eu estava super sem inspiração para continuar essa história, eu não sabia como eu iria separar o casal, sabe quando eu postei lá atrás eu disse que ia ser duas fases, e a segunda fase que ia começar a história realmente, e daqui uns dois capitulo concluo essa primeira fase para entrar na segunda. _  
_A história está de capa nova *-* fui eu quem fiz, totalmente de minha autoria kkkk _  
_O capitulo está curto mais ainda estava sem inspiração :\ mais está aí, eu mesma não gostei muito mais o proximo eu farei o possivel para ficar bom. _

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Desilusão.**

_**Sasuke - pov.**_

Abri os meus olhos lentamente, incomodado com os raios do sol entrando pela janela entre aberta, iluminando o quarto. Tento me movimentar, mais sou impedido por um corpo colado ao meu num abraço aconchegante. Abaixo o meu olhar e dou de cara com a Sakura. Fico imóvel, e totalmente confuso. Ela dormia como um anjo. Cenas da noite anterior passavam por minha mente. Minha respiração falhou ao lembrar do que fizermos. _Merda._ Isso não podia ter acontecido. Afinal o que dera em mim para agir por impulso? Qualquer decisão que eu tomava era minimamente planejada, e eu não podia acreditar como eu tinha agido pela raiva, pelo momento.

Senti o corpo quente de Sakura se mexer, meu coração acelerou. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer agora. Eu gostara do que eu tinha feito, gostei muito, mas eu não queria a iludir. Eu estava confuso do que eu sentia por ela. Talvez fosse por amizade eu ter agido daquele jeito e tirado aquele ameba de perto dela que só a queria se aproveitar. Bom eu não estava em condições de dizer isso, pois quem se aproveitou da situação fui eu. Quer dizer não exatamente, eu tinha o seu consentimento. Droga eu preciso de um tempo sozinho, para pensar.

\- Hm.

Sakura resmungou e abriu aquela bargas verdes e brilhantes. Como ela estava linda. Os cabelos emaranhados com alguns fios jogados pelo rosto com leves marcas de sono. Sentia o seu corpo quente se movimentar sobre o meu me causando sensações prazerosas. Ela ergueu o olhar para mim e de primeira se assustou por me ver a olhando enquanto a minha mão ainda estava posiciona em suas costas nua.

\- Sasuke-kun?

Sua voz tinha saído meio assustada e em questão de segundos ela afastou seu corpo do meu deixando sentir a friagem da manhã. Ela cobriu seus seios e me olhava confusa e corada. Sentei-me na cama e a olhei.

_**~ Sakura - Pov.**_

Eu estava confusa assustada, olhava para Sasuke que mantinha uma expressão que não demostrava sentimentos. Logo cenas da noite anterior invadiram minha mente. Sasuke me tirando do bar a força depois dele me beijando e nós...

Eu tinha feito amor com Sasuke. Eu tinha feito amor! Senti um frio na barriga só de pensar. Olhei para ele que continuava me olhando. Ele estava lindo, seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, sua cara de sono e seu peito nu o deixava extremamente sexy. Um sentimento de alegria me invadia, depois de anos de sofrimento finalmente Sasuke estava aqui, comigo. Só comigo. Eu queria agarra-lo e beijá-lo loucamente, mas ainda me sentia envergonhada.

\- Bom dia. – disse timidamente, pensando que a qualquer momento ele sorriria para mim e me agarraria.

\- Desculpe. - ele sussurrou se levantando da cama, completamente nu. Desviei meu olhar. Ele catou sua cueca no canto e a vestiu.

\- Por que você está se desculpando? - sentia meu coração bater mais forte e aquele sentimento de alegria de agora pouco fora substituído pela angustia.

Ainda de costas para mim respondeu.

\- Isso não poderia ter acontecido.

\- O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso? – sentia meus lábios tremerem.

Ele se virou e me fitou.

\- Eu não sou pra você.

\- Eu não sou boa demais para você? É isso? - elevei a voz sentindo meus olhos arder. - Me responde Sasuke. Eu não sou boa pra você?

\- Não é isso Sakura. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos impaciente. - O problema não é você. O problema sou eu. Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você, não entende?

\- Não... Não fala isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. E me levantei da cama ainda enrolada nos lençóis.

\- Eu já cometi muitos crimes e estou pagando por isso. Eu mereço o que eu estou passado. Eu mereço pagar pelos meus pecados e você não tem nada haver com eles. - ele me fitou. - Eu não sei o que você viu em mim. Eu sou só um traidor que não tem nada a oferecer.

\- Não diga isso. Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. – eu dizia desesperada ficando de frente para ele. - Deixe eu entrar na sua vida. Eu não me importo com o que você fez, não me importo...

\- Sakura. - ele me interrompe pondo suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto. - Você é boa, e linda. Eu não te mereço. Ficando com você eu só vou está estragando a sua vida. Você não merece ficar com um cara fodido que nem eu.

\- Não Sasuke. - deixei o lençol cair sobre meus pés me deixando nua, mas não me importei. Agarrei sua nuca e o puxei para mim colando nossas bocas. No começo ele ficou parado mais logo ele retribuiu. Agarrou minha cintura colando nossos corpos enquanto nossas línguas travava uma batalha. Eu não podia perdê-lo, não depois de tudo que nós passamos ontem. Eu passei esse tempo todo dizendo para mim mesma que não precisava dele, que ele não significava nada para mim. Mas ontem o muro que eu erguia, para me proteger tinha se desmoronado no minuto que ele me beijara. Eu não iria suportar se ele me deixar. Eu me sentia fraca e sozinha, ele era o único que eu queria que ficasse comigo. Ele sempre vai ser meu primeiro e único amor.

As mãos de Sasuke vagavam pelo meu corpo e sentia que ele já estava animado.

_**~ Sasuke - Pov.**_

Eu já estava excitado, o corpo de Sakura nu colado com o meu foi o suficiente para ficar de pau duro. Eu retribuía aquele beijo com fervor, eu queria jogá-la naquela cama e fazê-la minha mais uma vez. Mas eu não podia. Eu não podia desgraçar a vida dela mais do que eu já desgracei. Sakura me deixava sem reação, me deixava agir por impulso e isso era ruim. As pessoas da vila me odiavam e muitos me olhavam torto. Eu não os culpava, eu merecia mais Sakura não merecia passar por isso. Eu não tinha nada para oferecê-la. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era deixa-la ir. E era isso que eu ia fazer, nem que para isso eu tivesse que destruir seu coração mais uma vez.

Separei dela e ofegante afastei-a delicadamente de mim. Ela me olhava com aqueles olhos lacrimejantes, fez meu coração doer. Porque eu me preocupava tanto com ela afinal? Ela só era uma garota irritante, a minha garota irritante. A única que eu sentia afeto de carinho.

\- Vai embora.

\- Não faz isso comigo. – ela murmurou chorosa.

\- Eu não te amo Sakura. - senti uma dor no peito mais eu tinha que manter a compostura. - Eu nunca te amei.

Ela soluçava e as lágrimas caíam deixando seu rosto vermelho. Naquele momento eu queria abraça-la e dizer para ela o quão eu era idiota por fazê-la sofrer tanto, mas eu só iria lhe causar mais dor no futuro.

Ela olhava para o chão chorando, de repente levantou seu olhar me fitando com um ódio que nunca tinha visto. Acho que isso não tinha volta.

\- Eu te odeio. - ela avançou para cima de mim transferindo socos que a cada segundo ficavam fortes. - EU TE ODEIO!

Num movimento rápido agarrei seus pulsos impedindo dela me dar mais socos. Se continuasse eu ia acabar inconsciente.

\- Para. - ela se contorcia toda tentando se soltar.

\- ME LARGA! - eu a soltei. - Não encosta em mim. Você é pior dos canalhas. Eu nunca vou te perdoar, Uchiha. Você merece tudo o que está acontecendo com você. – ela se engasgou com as lágrimas, mas continuou falando. - Você merece tudo e mais um pouco, sabe por quê? Por que você é um egoísta que só gosta de si mesmo. Nunca mais olha na minha cara. Você pra mim não existe mais.

Ela agarrou suas roupas e saiu nua mesmo do quarto. Continuei parado olhando para a porta onde ela tinha saído. Minutos depois escutei o baque forte da porta da sala. Ela tinha ido embora para sempre.

Parabéns Sasuke Uchiha, você acabou de destruir a pessoa que mais te amou nesse mundo, e a única que você já amou.

_**Continuar.**_

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Gostaram? Ficou ruim?  
Vou fazer o possível para atualizar com frequência e JAMAIS abandonarei a fic.

Até semana que vem.

Beijos :)


	8. Missão

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Missão.**

_~ Sakura - Pov._

Entrei em casa aos prantos, meu coração doía tanto que eu achava que essa dor iria passar nunca. Como ele podia fazer isso comigo? Como ele podia fazer isso, depois de tudo que nós dois passamos? Da noite maravilhosa de amor que passamos? Eu era uma burra, uma idiota por deixar levar pelo momento esquecendo as consequências. Uma burra por ter se entregado aquele bastardo. Mas não podia ficar chorando agora pelo leite derramado. O que está feito, está feito.

Deslizei pela porta até cair sentada no chão, assim que entrei em casa. Como doía. Por que comigo? Será que eu não podia ser um pouco feliz nessa droga de vida? Por que o destino tinha que ser tão cruel comigo?

Fiquei horas, sentada naquela mesma posição, chorando e me lamentando por tudo o que tinha acontecido antes de me levantar e ir para o quarto. Peguei uma muda de roupa limpa e fui para o banheiro. Despi-me, jogando o vestido que ganhara na lixeira - não iria ficar com nada que lembrasse aquela noite -, e entrei no box abrindo o chuveiro deixando a água cair em meu corpo, o relaxando. Chorei, enquanto os flashes da noite anterior passavam por minha mente.

O corpo de Sasuke sob o meu, o seu calor, os beijos molhados e apaixonados. Sasuke tinha sido meu primeiro em tudo, meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo e minha primeira noite. Mesmo agora, quando sentia uma raiva enorme, ainda o amava, amava-o muito. Acho que eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo, e isso me deixava mais furiosa, por que no fundo eu sabia que eu era uma idiota, que mantinha uma pontinha de esperança que Sasuke podia ser se arrepender e vir atrás de mim.

Saí do box e me sequei com uma toalha. Olhei-me no espelho vendo algumas marcas que Sasuke tinha deixado em meu corpo. Eu tinha bebido ontem, mas estava sóbria o suficiente para impedi-lo, mais eu não fiz, e o deixei fazer o que queria comigo. Meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos e meu rosto estava péssimo. Passei a língua nos meus lábios umedecendo-os, olhando aquela lágrima de meu olho esquerde descer.

\- Como você burra Sakura. Como você burra.

Sequei aquela lágrima com as costas das mãos enquanto fungava. Vesti-me e sai do banheiro. Voltei para o quarto e me joguei na cama, onde chorei tudo o que tinha para chorar até dormir de exaustão.

[...]

Passei aquela semana de folga trancada em casa. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Nesse tempo ouvia a porta da frente ser batida por Naruto e Ino. Eles batiam e chamavam, mas eu não atendi. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Só queria ficar trancada com a minha dor enquanto juntava os meus cacos quebrados, tentando me erguer.

E assim tinha se passado mais duas semanas. Eu tinha voltado a trabalhar no hospital, fazia de tudo para parecer que estava bem. Evitava a Ino e principalmente Naruto. Não tinha visto o Sasuke, e nem o queria o ver nem pintado de ouro. Tinha dito para mim mesma que viveria cada dia o máximo que podia. Iria me atolar de trabalho, para que assim meus pensamentos não voassem para aquele babaca.

Já era tarde, devia ser umas 15 horas, o movimento do hospital estava fraco. Ino tinha vindo me questionar pela quinquagésima e nona vez o que tinha acontecido comigo. Dizia que eu andava estranha desde aquele dia que eu tinha saído do bar com o Uchiha. Bom ela tinha saído antes de mim naquele dia, mas ela soube pelos fofoqueiros de plantão. Eu a enrolara com uma desculpa esfarrapada, mais eu sabia que ela não tinha acreditado. Mas fingi de desentendida e ela saiu mais séria do que tinha entrado.

Eu estava com a prancheta em mãos enquanto eu saia do quarto de um paciente doente que tinha levado uma melhora quando Shizune me barra no caminho.

\- Sakura a senhora Tsunade está lhe chamando. - disse ela.

\- Já estou indo. - respondi e Shizune franziu o cenho.

\- Aconteceu algo, Sakura? - ela perguntou.

\- Não, por quê?

\- Por que você está tão abatida. – ela me olhou desconfiada. - Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Não. Não estou nada bem. Queria lhe dizer isso. Queria lhe dizer que Sasuke Uchiha era um filho da mãe, um desgraçado que conseguiu acabar comigo. Mas eu não iria me deixar abalar, não iria deixar que ninguém brincasse comigo novamente. Sasuke tinha sido uma experiência que por dois segundos eu achara maravilhosa e desastrosa que me fizera crescer e nunca confiar no coração. O amor era traiçoeiro e nos levam para um mundo de fantasias, nos deixando aéreos do mundo real. Eu nunca mais iria amar alguém novamente. Nunca mais iria deixar alguém se aproximar de mim, por um bom tempo. Iria viver somente para mim. Iria amar somente a mim, e a mais ninguém.

Olhei para Shizune com uma determinação que não sabia onde tinha tirado e respondi firme.

\- Estou bem Shizune. – sorri. - Não se preocupe.

\- Que bom. - ela sorriu.

Despedi-me dela e fui até minha sala deixando os prontuários dos pacientes da mesa e sai até o gabinete da Hokage. Dei duas batidas na porta e entrei quando escutei ela dizer para entrar. Minha mestra estava sentada atrás de sua mesa enquanto carimbava alguns documentos. Ergueu o olhar assim que entrei.

\- Mandou me chamar mestra?

\- Sim, Sakura. - ela abriu uma gaveta ao seu lado e tirou um pergaminho o colocando em cima da mesa. Esperei até que ela começasse a falar. - Recebi hoje de manhã um pedido de ajuda da Mizukage. A aldeia da nevoa está em quarentena. Uma espécie de vírus atingiu os aldeões. A medicina deles não é tão avançada como daqui e me pediram para que mandasse um ninja especialista para ajuda-los urgentemente. Você é a única além de mim que poderá resolver esse atrito.

Nossa, eu não estava acreditando que iria sair por um tempo da aldeia. Era tudo que eu mais queria. Essa missão caiu do céu agora, e iria aceita-la com se minha vida dependesse disso.

\- Essa é uma missão dupla e longa. Sua equipe será composta de cinco integrantes além de você. Dois médicos de sua equipe de hospital e total confiança sua e mais dois ninjas. Neji e Rock Lee serão sua escolta. Você ira liderá-los. Assim que acabar a primeira parte de sua missão os mande para Konoha. A sua outra parte da missão: Você estará encarregada a treinar novos ninjas médicos com sua medicina. Formar ninjas médicos, como você sabe as nações estão em paz e a guerra nos deixou com muitos prejuízos. Temos que ajudar aos outros. Sua missão durará de dois a quatro anos, dependendo do desempenho.

Assenti.

\- Tudo bem Mestra. – franzi o cenho. - Mas, e o hospital? Eu tenho muitos pacientes.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Sakura. Seus pacientes ficaram comigo e Ino.

\- Mas senhora, isso não vai dar muito certo, a senhora e a Hokage e a burocracia é muito grande.

\- Bom, eu renunciei o cargo há dois dias.

A olhei surpresa, por essa eu não esperava.

\- O quê? A senhora não pode fazer isso. Como vai ficar a aldeia?

\- Kakashi será o próximo Hokage. – disse ela. - Não aguento mais ficar trancada horas aqui dentro carimbando papeis. Kakashi já foi comunicado e a cerimonia de posse será semana que vem. Então eu ficarei no seu lugar no hospital

Nossa, Kakashi, Hokage? Bom, ele é um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha, e é do feitio dele levar o posto. Naruto iria ficar surpreso quando souber.

\- Nossa. - disse eu. - Que bom pro Kakashi. Tenho certeza que ele será um ótimo Hokage.

\- Sim. Kakashi é o único no momento que pode levar esse cargo adiante...

Ela é interrompida com o bater da porta.

\- Entre.

\- Hokage-sama, nos mandou chamar? – perguntou Lee e olhou para mim e abriu um sorrisão. – Sakura-san, como vai?

Sorri.

\- Bem Lee. – respondi e olhei para Neji que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

A senhora Tsunade explicou a missão para os rapazes e marquei com eles às seis da noite na saída da aldeia, pois iria comunicar dois médicos de minha confiança. Os meninos saíram só ficando eu e Tsunade. Ela me entregou o pergaminho da missão e antes que eu saísse ela me perguntou.

\- Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não.

\- Você está muito abatida.

\- Não é nada. – forcei um sorriso. - Só não dormi muito bem ontem à noite. - menti.

\- Eu fico preocupada com você, eu a tenho como uma filha. Gosto muito de você.

Sorri.

\- Também a vejo como uma mãe.

Ela se levantou e caminhou em minha direção, me abraçando. Senti vontade de chorar mais não chorei. Como eu precisava de um abraço acolhedor nesse momento.

\- Eu vou sentir muita a sua falta.

\- Eu também. – nos separamos e vi os olhos de minha mestra marejados o que fez fraquejar. – Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tenho que arrumar varias coisas antes de partir.

\- Vai falar com o Naruto? – ela me perguntou. – Ele vai ficar doido quando souber que vai ficar anos fora da aldeia.

Suspirei. Droga ele nunca iria me perdoar se eu saísse assim sem falar com ele.

\- Eu vou ver, e se caso eu não o encontrar, fale para ele que eu sinto muito por não poder ter me despedido.

[...]

_~ Sasuke._

O meu humor não andava dos melhores, parecia que tudo me irritava. Eu queria mandar tudo pelos ares. Mas eu sabia muito bem o motivo de minha irritação, tinha nome e sobrenome. Sakura Haruno. Eu tinha sido um canalha naquele dia, tinha acabado com a pessoa que mais me amou. Esses dias que depois que eu a praticamente xotara do apartamento, estavam sendo um inferno. Eu sonhava todas as noites com ela. Eu a via em todo lugar, estava delirando. Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Naquela manhã eu quase fui atrás dela, iria dizer que eu era um maldito, mas, que precisava dela. Precisava dela para preencher o vazio de meu peito. Eu precisava dela me amando, como só ela me amava. Precisava sentir mais uma vez o gosto de seus lábios e sentir novamente o seu corpo contra o meu enquanto nós nos amávamos.

Será que se eu for atrás dela agora ela me aceitaria? É claro que não seu idiota. Você acabou com a garota, você praticamente a humilhou, a desprezou como desprezara esse tempo todo. Eu mereço sofrer mesmo. Eu só faço merda. Primeiro com meu irmão, e agora com a mulher que descobrira de por que perdi a que a amo. Ri sarcasticamente. Pois é, agente só dá valor para quilo que se perde. Mas será que é tarde para me redimir com ela?

O som da campainha soava freneticamente acabando com a pouca paciência que ainda me restava. Levantei-me da cama pisando fundo caminhei até a porta e abrir com um solavanco encontrando o baka do Naruto. Esse cara está conseguindo me tirar do sério, eu vou acabar fazendo outra besteira.

\- O que você quer? – disse arrogante o olhando com a minha pior cara.

\- Nossa teme, tá de TPM, é?

\- Naruto vai se foder. – e bati a porta na sua cara e segui para cozinha.

Mas se eu achava que aquilo iria ficar assim, eu estava engando. Naruto começou a bater na porta e a tocar a companhia. Uma veia saltou de minha testa. Era hoje que iria acabar com a raça de um certo loiro. Abri a porta com um solavanco encontrando o dobe com a mão massageando o nariz.

\- O QUE VOCÊ QUER PORRA!

-Caraca teme, você quase que quebrou o meu nariz. – disse ele entrando em casa.

\- Eu devia te quebrar inteiro para que você me deixasse em paz. – falei voltando para cozinha pegando uma panela.

\- Cara você anda muito ranzinza, paz e amor. – disse ele chegando à cozinha

O olhei com ódio.

\- Eu vou mostrar onde você vai enfiar esse paz e amor.

Ele levantou as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição.

\- Cama teme, não precisa dessa violência toda.

\- Hm.

O ignorei e peguei um saco de tomates da geladeira. Faria uma sopa de tomates, era a única comida descente que eu sabia fazer que era comestível.

\- Eu vim aqui para falar da Sakura-chan.

Minha atenção fora toda tomada para ele quando ele mencionou o nome da minha rosada.

\- O que tem ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – perguntei preocupado.

Ele baixou a cabeça entristecido, e meu coração falhou uma batida já pressentindo o pior. Agarrei a gola do casaco de Naruto e o sacudi.

\- O que aconteceu com a Sakura? Me responde!

\- Calma teme, a Sakura-chan está bem. – me aliviei, mas sentia que tinha, mas, alguma coisa e ele continuou: – Ela foi embora.

Olhei-o surpreso.

\- O quê?

\- A vovô Tsunade a designou para um missão longa na aldeia da nevoa. Ela ficará mais de dois anos por lá, treinando novos ninjas médicos. Eu a encontrei na saída da vila a uma meia hora. Ela se foi teme.

Eu não podia acreditar que a minha Sakura tinha ido embora. Meu coração batia acelerado, sentindo uma dorzinha lá no fundo. Eu era com certeza o cara mais azarado do mundo. Um fodido idiota que não soube aproveitar a chance que a vida tinha me dado. Agora eu só podia me lamentar amargamente, e esperar que um dia quando ela voltasse me perdoasse.

_Continua._

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Está muito ruim?  
Quero ver comentários.

Beijos :)


	9. O Tempo Passa - Parte 1

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – O Tempo Passa - Parte 1.  
**

**_~ Um mês e meio depois._**

Já fazia um mês e meio que estamos na aldeia da nevoa, e a situação por aqui estava estabilizada. Eu trabalhei todos esses dias, consegui o antidoto para a epidemia de um vírus muito raro, e aplicamos nos doentes. O hospital estava lotadíssimo no dia em que cheguei, fazendo a minha equipe e eu trabalhar três dias seguidos sem descanso. Nesse meio tempo não consegui andar pela vila e nem conhecê-la. Minha vida era dentro do hospital, mas conseguimos amenizar a situação. Fizemos consultas caseiras para aqueles que não conseguiram ficar no hospital por causa da lotação. Mas graças ao Kami estava tudo entrando nos eixos.

Nestas últimas semanas que estive aqui, mal pude pensar em Sasuke, pois minha cabeça estava muito ocupada com o hospital. Eu achei bom. Essa missão tinha caído do céu, no pior momento de minha vida. Estava mais calma desde aquela noite que passei com Sasuke, posso pensar com mais clareza. E nunca mais vou deixar alguém me pisotear como aquele Uchiha fez comigo.

Chegou o dia o dia em que os meus dois médicos de confiança iriam embora para Konoha junto de Neji e Lee. Os dois ajudaram muito distribuindo os remédios ao pacientes doentes. Foi uma missão cansativa. Principalmente para eles que estavam acostumados a missões de risco e "animação".

Estávamos na saída da aldeia nos despedindo. Além de nós, mais dois ninjas da névoa estava com a gente.

\- Se cuida Sakura-san, sentirei saudades. - disse Lee todo gentil como sempre.

\- Também sentirei saudades sua Lee. - sorri e olhei para Neji entregando um pergaminho. - Entregue isto para a Senhora Tsunade, é o formulário da primeira missão.

\- Sim. – ele pegou o guardando em sua mochila. - Se cuida.

\- Pode deixar. – sorri de leve.

Despedi dos médicos e eles partiram. Sentirei muitas saudades deles.

Caminhei pela vila da névoa em direção ao gabinete da Mizukage. Deis três batidas na porta e entrei assim que escutei um _entre_.

\- Sakura, o que devo a honra de sua visita.

A godaime estava sentada em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa repleta de papeis. Seu olhar azul estava pousado em mim.

\- Eu vim comunicar que como a situação da epidemia está estabilizada, estou preparada para treinar os novos membros ninjas. – disse em pé de frente para ela.

\- Muito bem. - sorriu. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho. É uma excelente medica. Abriremos as vagas para o treinamento, você começará a lecionar semana que vem. É o tempo que preciso para arrumar as papelada e as inscrições.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Seus amigos?

\- Eles já estão a caminho de Konoha.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. De repente senti uma tontura que escureceu as minha visão. Meu corpo ficara mole e tive que me agarrar à mesa de Mizukage para não ir ao chão.

\- Sakura! – a godaime tinha se levantado depressa, me servindo de apoio e me sentou em sua cadeira. - Respira fundo. Tome essa água.

Peguei o copo que ela me oferecia e bebi o líquido sentindo a minha visão voltar ao foco. Coloquei o copo na mesa e respirei fundo.

\- Eu estou bem. - disse eu tentando me levantar da cadeira, mas fora impossível, pois a tontura voltou, me fazendo cair novamente na cadeira.

\- Você não está nada bem. – Mei-sama estava com uma cara séria. Daquele jeito parecia a minha mestra Tsunade. - Você deve está fraca, pois trabalhou direto essas semanas que esteve aqui sem nenhum descanso. Você tem que cuidar mais de sua saúde, menina. Como uma médica muito talentosa não devia vacilar com você mesma.

\- Me desculpe, acho que deve ser minha pressão que deve ter abaixado. – apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão.

\- Pode ser, mas como cuidado é pouco, tem ver isso com um especialista. - ela se se encostou à mesa e cruzou os braços me olhando atentamente. - Você é jovem, bonita, aposto que muitos caras caem de amores por você.

Ri sarcástica olhando para os meus pés.

\- A senhora fala como se eu fosse à pessoa mais atraente do mundo.

\- E não é? – a olhei, ela estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – É uma jovem com uma beleza incomum, uma beleza natural. Louco é o cara que não se interessasse por você.

Suspirei desviando o olhar.

\- Eu não quero saber de namorado por um bom tempo.

\- Desilusão?

\- É.

\- Assim complica.

Levantei-me da cadeira, ainda sentindo leves tonturas, mas iria direto para o apartamento onde estava hospedada.

\- Já está melhor? – ela perguntou.

\- Sim.

\- Vai para casa, e faça por precaução um checape, para garantir.

\- Tá.

[...]

Estava no hospital, fazendo uns exames de rotina nos paciente que retornara para a revisão. Fiz um exame de checape de manhã e ainda hoje me traria o resultado. Era umas 15hrs e não tinha comido nada, pois estava com meu estômago ruim, sentia ânsia de vômito. Mas ignorava essas sensações ruins e continuava trabalhar. Ouvi batidas na porta.

\- Pode entrar.

Hotaru abriu a porta colocando só a cabeça para dentro para depois o corpo inteiro. Hotaru era minha assistente daqui do hospital, uma excelente garota, bem legal. Ela me dissera que vai estar entre os candidatos para o treinamento de Justus médicos.

\- Sakura-san, Aika-sama está lhe esperando no consultório com os seus exames.

\- Tudo bem Hotaru, vou assim que terminar examinar esse senhor. – falei.

Ela assentiu e saiu fechando a porta. Voltei à consulta com um senhor de setenta e dois anos que estava sentindo umas dores nas costas. Passei uns analgésicos para ele e uns exames papara serem entregues logos.

Assim que o paciente saiu, fui até o consultório de Aika-sama, uma excelente médica que trabalhava no hospital há vários anos. Dei batidas em sua porta e escutei um entre. Abri a porta a encontrando sentada atrás de sua mesa.

\- Sakura. – ela sorriu. – Sente-se.

\- E como vão meus exames? - Perguntei sentando-me na cadeira de frente para ela.

\- Estou com eles aqui. – ela me mostrou o papel em suas mãos.

\- Tem alguma coisa de errado?

Ela me entregou o exame.

\- Não. Você está em perfeito estado de saúde.

Suspirei aliviada. Então aquele mal estar era só cansaço mesmo.

\- Mas... – a olhei, alarmada.

\- Mas, o quê? – perguntei.

Ela me olhava com seu jeito sério e disse de uma vez:

\- O seu exame de sangue acusou que você está grávida.

\- O quê?

Sentia meu sangue gelar. Não pode ser. Isso não pode está acontecendo. Grávida? Sentia meu corpo trêmulo, meu coração acelerado com aquela noticia bombástica. Eu iria ter um filho? Um filho de Sasuke? Eu estava me sentindo completamente sem chão. Um filho mudaria tudo, mudaria todos os planos. Olhei o exame em minhas mãos, a prova de que eu seria mãe. Bom eu queria ser mãe, mas não agora. Eu só tenho dezesseis anos! Faria dezessete meses que vem. Mas, mesmo assim, isso muda tudo.

\- Pela sua reação esta gravidez não estava em seus planos, não é?

A voz de Aika me tirou de meus devaneios. A olhei ainda atordoada.

\- Não. – respondi sincera.

\- Bom, a maioria dos casos, são assim. – ela me olhava, tentava me confortar. - Sempre pegos de surpresa. Mas no final tudo dão certo.

\- Mas o meu caso é diferente. – comentei.

\- O pai não quer?

\- Não sei. – sussurrei.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de como seria a reação de Sasuke quando soubesse que seria pai. A primeira criança a nascer depois do massacre do clã Uchiha.

\- Você está de oito semanas de gestação. – Aika voltou a falar e a olhei, tentado prestar atenção no que ela falava. Minha cabeça estava cheia. – Vou encaminha-la a um obstetra...

Parei que ouvir depois do obstetra. Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que tiraria Sasuke de minha vida. Mas parece que o mundo adora conspirar contra mim. Agora estou ligada para sempre com ele, e o fruto desta ligação está aqui dentro, dentro de meu ventre.

Parabéns Sasuke Uchiha, você vai ser papai.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que dizem?  
Gostaram?  
Semana que vem tem mais.  
Beijos ^^


	10. O Tempo Passa - Parte 2

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – O Tempo Passa - Parte 2.  
**

**_~ Três Meses Depois._**

Estava com cinco meses de gestação, minha barriga estava grande o suficiente para aparecer pelas roupas largas que usava, não tinha como mais esconder – não como se eu estivesse escondendo. Contei para a Mizukage que estava gravida no mês retrasado, pois não podia esconder dela. Ela ficou espantada e me perguntou como eu tinha engravidado, pois não se ouvia boatos de eu ter algum namorico pela aldeia ou coisa assim. Ela até cogitou a ideia do pai ser Chojuro - seu braço direito -, pois nós tínhamos nos tornado muito amigos nesses meses que estou aqui na aldeia.

Espantei-me e logo disse para ela que o pai do meu filho era de Konoha. E pedi que não falasse nada para o pessoal de lá. Ainda estava muito magoada com o Sasuke e não quero que ele saiba desta gravidez, não ainda. Não iria interromper a missão para voltar para Konoha. Iria ter meu filho aqui e concluir a missão para depois voltar. Esse tempo que ficarei longe será perfeito para por minha cabeça no lugar e agir com cautela, para não cometer os mesmos erros que cometi.

Não vou privar o meu filho de conhecer o pai, longe disso, mas só sinto muito dele não o conhecer cedo. Sei que estou sendo egoísta de privar meu filho nos primeiros anos de sua vida sem o pai, mas não tenho a mínima estrutura emocional de encarar o Sasuke de frente depois de tudo que ele me fez. Eu iria desmoronar novamente.

Também, nem sei como será sua reação quando souber que é pai. Talvez ele fique feliz e contente, pois este será uns de seus objetivos concluídos, reconstruir o clã Uchiha depois do massacre. Ou talvez ele não queira, que me despreze novamente, que rejeite o meu filho, quer dizer o nosso filho. Eu já o amo tanto, mesmo aqui dentro, eu já o amo como nunca. É um pedacinho de mim que crescia aos poucos, um pedacinho dele que ainda amo tanto.

Talvez não saiba como será minha reação neste dia quando ficar cara a cara como ele. Quando o dia chegar para colocar os pontos dos "Is". Mas uma coisa eu sei, não vou deixar meu filho desamparado, e nem sofrer se quando o pai o rejeitar. Eu vou está lá firme e forte para protegê-lo, como uma leoa que protege sua cria. Não vou deixar ninguém o machucar e nem o ferir. Passarei por cima de tudo e de todos. Viverei apenas para ele, dedicarei todo o meu amor e atenção que ele precisa.

Estava no restaurante de dangos - uns dos melhores por aqui -, pois estava com muita vontade de comê-los. Desejo de grávida eu acho. Sempre achava que isto era frescura, mas eu garanto que isto não é. A vontade aparece quando você menos o espera. Sem contar os enjoos horríveis. Agora está ameno, pois sinto muito pouco, mas no começo da gravidez foi horrível. Lembro que tinha vezes que eu parava no meio do treinamento dos novos recrutas médico para voltar para casa, pois estava incapacitada de continuar. O bom eram que todos me compreendiam e eram atenciosos comigo, principalmente Hotaru. Ela tinha se tornado uma ótima amiga.

– Olá Sakura, sozinha por aqui?

Ergui meu olhar vendo Chojuro parado de frente a minha mesa. Abri um sorriso animado. Tinha semanas que eu não o via.

Chojuro era um belo rapaz. Cabelos curtos num tom azulado claro, pele pálida e olhos pretos por detrás dos óculos de grau. Ele era um dos sete espadachins da nevoa e braço direito da Senhora Mizukage. Chojuro era um amor de pessoa, e eu tinha muito afeto por ele. Era ele que me deixava para cima quando estava para baixo. Era ele que passava o seu tempo livre comigo para não me deixar sozinha. E ele vinha sendo um bom amigo comigo. Ele era tímido, mas bem legal.

– Chojuro você anda sumido, em? – disse eu animada dando um gole do meu chá verde.

– Estava em missão. - ele sentou-se na cadeira em minha frente. – Acabei de chegar e estava passando quando te vi aqui. Vim te dizer olá.

Ele abriu um sorriso mostrando seus dentes pontudos. Geralmente Chojuro é bem tímido, mas acho que ele superou esta timidez comigo.

– Olá! – disse sorrindo e apontei para um prato cheio de espetinhos de dangos. – Aceita?

– Não obrigado. – ele olhou para minha barriga. – E como vai o bebê, futura mamãe?

– Vai bem, anda chutando muito ultimamente. - sorri dando uma mordida em meu dango. Amava falar de meu filho quando perguntavam. Acho que vou ser uma mãe coruja.

– Já sabe o sexo do bebê?

– Sim. Bati outra ultrassonografia semana passada e deu para ver. É menino.

– Um campeão. – sorriu ele. De repente ele ficou sério. - E o pai, Sakura?

Meu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos.

– Não quero falar sobre isso Chojuro.

Não gostava de falar quando alguém perguntava sobre o pai de meu filho. Sasuke pode ter sido emancipado de seus crimes, mas muita gente ainda o odeia e o julga por ter virado um nukenin, se juntado a Akatsuke e feito varias atrocidades. Mesmo ele ter voltado para o nosso lado o passado dele ainda o condenava.

– Tudo bem. Não está aqui quem falou. – ele levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. - Mas uma hora essa criança vai perguntar pelo pai.

– Eu sei, e não vou mentir para meu filho quem é o pai dele. – suspirei. - Mas só não estou preparada para este assunto agora.

– Você sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, não é?

– Sim.

– É sério, Sakura. Não hesite em nada. - Chojuro me fitava tão intensamente que fiquei um pouco desconfortável. Ele corou levemente. – Eu gosto muito de você, não quero que sofra. Eu percebi que você está muito magoada e acho que isso tem haver com o Pai de seu filho.

– Chojuro...

Ele me interrompe.

– Não Sakura, não me interrompa. E-Eu gosto mesmo de você, quero ficar com você. Você é linda, simpática e linda. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

Droga. Isso não pode está acontecendo. Bem que eu sentia que ele me olhava diferente esses dias. Ele era super-atencioso comigo, mas eu não podia acreditar que ele estava apaixonado por mim. Não quero ferir seus sentimentos, mas não estou em condições de amar ninguém. Meu coração está muito ferido, e talvez essa ferida não cicatrize nunca.

– Chojuro, eu adoro você. Sério. Você é muito legal, mas eu não posso. – balancei minha cabeça para os lados. – Eu sinto muito, mas não posso corresponder seus sentimentos. Eu estou muito machucada, e eu acho que nunca vou amar alguém novamente. Desculpe.

Vi seus olhos abaixarem e fitar algum ponto da mesa que não sejam os meus. Eu me sentia péssima por deixa-lo triste, pois não posso fazer nada. Levei minhas mãos para frente e agarrei sua mão, o fazendo seu olhar pairar em mim. Sorri amigável.

– Olha, você é um cara muito legal, um fofo, mas eu não o amo.

– Você o ama, não é?

Franzi o cenho sentindo meu coração acelerar.

– Ele quem?

– O pai do seu filho.

Suspirei cansada, largando sua mão. Ri amarga.

– Eu sou um caso perdido.

– Ele é muito babaca por não querer uma garota linda como você.

Corei, e sorri tímida.

– Não fique com raiva de mim. – disse eu. – Eu gosto de você Chojuro, mas como amigos.

Chojuro suspirou derrotado e deu um sorriso triste.

– Tudo bem Sakura. – ele me olhou. – Não vou ficar com raiva de você. Acima de tudo você é minha amiga.

Sorri animada.

– Obrigada Chojuro.

– Não precisa agradecer. Gosto de ser seu amigo. – disse ele sincero.

– Também gosto de ser sua amiga.

Ficamos algum tempo conversando, tínhamos deixado aquele assunto constrangedor de lado. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que aquele assunto ainda seria abordado.

**_~ Quatro meses depois._**

**_~ Sasuke - On._**

Fazia nove meses que a Sakura tinha saído para esta missão. Três meses atrás os médicos junto de Lee e Neji voltaram para Konoha, mas ela não vinheira. Sentia um vazio grande em meu peito, como se eu tivesse perdido algo muito valioso. E é claro que perdi. Perdi a pessoa que mais me amou, por um orgulho besta meu. Realmente eu mereço tudo de ruim mesmo. Eu não passo de um fodido de merda, que fode com tudo. E fodi a única chance que tinha de ser feliz.

Meses atrás puxei assunto com quem não quer nada com o idiota do Naruto. Perguntei, quando Sakura voltaria, mas ele me dissera que não sabia. Tudo dependia quando ela concluísse a missão, em dois anos no mínimo.

Droga!

Dois anos era muito tempo, tempo demais. Mais quem eu quero enganar, eu praticamente humilhei a garota depois de uma noite que passamos juntos. À noite em que ela tinha se entregado para mim. Fui o único que a tinha tocado, o seu primeiro homem.

Maldição, mil vezes maldição. Como eu disse eu mereço ser sofrer mesmo. Eu sou o meu pior inimigo. O melhor que eu tenho que fazer era deixa-la em paz, mas o problema que seu sou egoísta demais para deixa-la ir. Só de imaginar ela com outro cara a tocando me deixava insano. Um ódio crescia dentro de mim. Ela era minha, só minha.

Estava voltando para casa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho nas reconstruções da vila. Eu já estava de saco cheio disso, não vejo a hora dos outros meses acabarem para poder voltar a fazer missões. Pelo menos assim a tiraria um pouco de minha cabeça.

A nova posse do Kakashi fora meses atrás, fiquei surpreso quando soube que ele se tornaria Hokage. Quem diria. Pensei que Naruto ficaria bolado com isso, pois não seria dessa vez que ele realizaria seu sonho, mas ele levou isso numa boa. Parece que meu amigo estava realmente crescendo psicologicamente, mas para mim ainda continuará um idiota. Ele ficou bem popular aqui na vila depois que salvou o mundo na guerra, todos o amavam. Acho que agora se tornou ao contrario, agora todos me desprezam e todos amam o Naruto. Faze o quê.

As ruas estavam escuras e poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas. Eu caminhava por aquelas rua desertas até chegar o meu novo apartamento, onde agora era meu lá. Um pouco mais a frente tinha alguém encostado a uma parede de uma casa. E conforme eu me aproximava eu percebia que era uma velha senhora que estava vestida um pouco molambenta. Ela olhava para o chão enquanto uma trouxa de pano enrolada estava ao seu lado. Ignorei e passei em frente ela, mas sua voz rouca ecoou pela rua deserta.

– Você acha que ferrou com tudo, não é?

Ignorei e continuei a andar. Velha louca.

– Deixou a chance de construir sua vida passar por suas mãos. – ela continuou, e isso aguçou um pouco minha curiosidade, mas continuei a andar. – Mas não se infrinja pequeno Uchiha, você tem sorte, terá uma nova chance.

Parei de andar quando a velha disse meu sobrenome. Virei-me bruscamente para trás a encontrando a alguns metros de distância, no mesmo lugar. Ela olhava para o mesmo ponto no chão.

– Quem é você? – perguntei.

Vi ela erguer o canto da boca para cima.

– Alguém. – disse ela e franzi o cenho.

– Só me faltava essa perder meu tempo com uma velha gagá. – virei meus calcanhares para ir embora, mas a velha voltou a falar.

– Alguém que foi de extrema importância para você que partiu desta vida, voltará. Mas voltará reencarnado no corpo de outra pessoa que está para vir a este mundo.

Parei no mesmo lugar e voltei a olhar para trás.

– Do que você está falando?

– Em breve você saberá. – e pela primeira vez ela olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam brancos. Ela era cega. – Você vai ter outra chance de ser feliz basta saber fazer as escolhas certas.

– O quê...

Não tive tempo de terminar a frase, pois a velha desapareceu num redemoinho de vento. Ainda dei alguns passos para frente mais foram em vão. A velha desaparecera, sem deixar rastros.

Fiquei ainda algum tempo parado processando o que ela tinha dito. O que será que ela dizia? Que pessoa que estava para vir este mundo?

– Velha maluca.

Mas a única coisa que passava em minha cabeça neste momento era o rosto da Sakura. Olhei para o céu estrelado e murmurei comigo mesmo:

– O que você deve está fazendo agora, Sakura?

~ **_Sakura - On._**

– Ahhhh! HOTARU ME AJUDA! – gritei o nome de minha pupila que estava em minha casa.

Estava sentindo pontadas fortes na barriga – contrações -, um líquido escorria de minhas pernas. A bolça tinha estourado, eu estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

Havia duas semanas que tinha tirado licença maternidade, e estava em casa. Minha barriga estava enorme, eu estava enorme. Havia renovado meu guarda roupa com vestidos de grávida. Nesse tempo aluguei um apartamento para viver este tempo que viveria aqui. O quarto de meu menino estava arrumado com o berço à cômoda completa com o enxoval, as paredes todas pintada de azul, com detalhes de ursinhos.

– Sakura-san aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hotaru apareceu no meu quarto me vendo apoiada com o corpo encostado na cômoda.

– Hotaru, a minha bolsa estourou. – disse eu ofegante enquanto sentia as dores das contrações. - Vai nascer.

– Ai meu Kami! – ela me equilibrou em seu ombro e me levou para sentar na cama. - Nós temos que ir ao hospital

Senti outra contração e gritei de dor, as contrações estavam vindo cada vez mais forte. Hotaru foi ao quarto do bebê e pegou a bolsa azul arrumada que tinha preparado para esta ocasião.

Ela voltou com a bolsa azul de ursinho pendurada ao lado de seu ombro e com o outro equilibrou meu corpo e saímos em passos lentos até a porta de meu apartamento.

Quando estávamos na rua encontramos com Chojuro, que quando nos viu veio correndo em nossa direção com a cara assustada.

– Sakura o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

– Chojuro a Sakura vai dar a luz. – disse Hotaru com uma voz esganiçada. - Nos ajude a chegar ao hospital mais rápido possível!

– Tá. Aguente firme Sakura. – disse ele.

– ME LEVEM LOGO QUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

Chojuro me pegou no colo e foi o mais rápido possível até o hospital. Assim que chegamos fui direto para uma marca e me levaram para a sala de parto. As dores estavam aumentando e sentia que iria morrer de tanta dor.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A obstetra que tinha cuidando de minha gravidez chegou à sala de parto com sua equipe. Depois de algum tempo de pareceram dias finalmente meu filho nasceu.

– É um menino bem saudável.

Eles me mostraram e olhei aquela coisinha linda, que eu tanto amava. Lágrimas saíram de meus olhos quando o peguei em meu braço ainda sujinho com o meu sangue, e o beijei sua testa. _Meu filho._ A enfermeira pegou-o em meus braços o levando para limpá-lo.

[...]

Meia hora depois estava no quarto, deitada em minha cama esperando a enfermeira entrar com o meu filho. A porta foi aberta entrando a Mei-sama junto de Chojuro que sorria bobamente.

– Querida. - começou a Mizukage chegando perto de minha cama, com um olhar materno. - Assim quando soube que tinha entrado em trabalho de parto vim o mais rápido possível. Como você está?

– Destruída, mas sinto que valeu a pena meus esforços. - disse me sentindo um pouco enfraquecida diante do esforço que tivera que fazer.

– E o bebê? – perguntou Chojuro.

– Estão para trazê-lo a qualquer momento. – disse eu.

Como se minhas palavras fossem mágica a porta de meu quarto fora aberta, entrando Hotaru com o meu pequeno pacotinho em seus braços.

– Olha o que eu tenho aqui? - disse ela num sussurro se aproximando com o meu bebê, o trazendo até mim.

Ajeitei-me na cama e o peguei. Elas tinham dado banho nele que estava cheirosinho e com as roupinhas que tinha trazido. Ele era branquinho, os cabelinhos ralos eram tão negros quanto o pai.

– Ele é lindo. - disse com lagrimas nos olhos mexendo em sua mãozinha pequenina.

– É muito lindo mesmo Sakura. – disse a Mizukage toda derretida passando a mão levemente na cabecinha dele.

De repente ele abriu os olhinhos e os vi a cor de seus olhos. Eram verdes que nem os meus, mas a cara era do pai. Ele era muito parecido com o Sasuke.

– Ele tem os seus olhos Sakura. - disse Chojuro.

– É. - disse o olhando. - Meu pequeno, a mamãe te ama muito. - levei meus lábios até sua cabecinha e o beijei.

– Engraçado – comentou a Mei-sama -, ele me parece com alguém que eu conheço.

– Ele é o filho da Sakura-san, então é provável que se pareça com ela, Mizukage-sama. – disse Hotaru.

– Não. – disse ela ainda olhando meu bebê e depois olho para mim com um olhar que dizia tudo e sorriu irônica. – Tá explicado tudo agora.

Ela sabia quem era o pai, pela sua cara.

– Já sabe qual nome vai dar a ele? – perguntou Chojuro me fazendo desviar o olhar da mulher que me olhava para ele.

– Sim. – olhei para meu bebê.

Tinha pensado muito naquele assunto, desde quando soube que era menino eu estava com essa ideia na cabeça. Não sabia por que eu estava fazendo aquilo, mas eu sentia lá no fundo de mim que eu tinha que fazer. Sentia que era o certo. Olhei para as três pessoas paradas a minha frente e disse o nome de deu filho com toda certeza do mundo.

– Ele se chamara Itachi. Itachi Haruno.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que dizem?  
Gostaram?  
Semana que vem tem mais.  
Beijos ^^


	11. Itachi

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Yoooooooo pessoal rsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrs apareci kkkkkkk (com a maior cara deslavada possível) _  
_Gente mil perdões por ter demorado um século para atualizar, sabe com é, né? _  
_Eu fiquei com preguiça e bateu aquela trava de imaginação e não pude sair nada kkkk isso é foda quando acontece u.u _  
_Mas estou eu aqui com um capitulo para vc *-* quero dizer que está curtinho e pode parecer pouco confuso, e não tão explicado, mas o proximo será com as explicações. Esse é mais para nós conhecermos o pequeno Itachi. _  
_Quero agradecer a vcs meus lindos xerosos que comentaram capitulo passado e aqueles que favoritaram também. Agradecida gente ^^ _  
_Well, fique com o capitulo e espero que curtão isso aí, pois foi o que saiu da minha cabeça doente. _  
_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Itachi.  
**

**_~ Quatro anos depois._**

\- Mamãe! - a voz infantil de Itachi se tornava alta conforme ele se aproximava da cozinha correndo como sempre.

\- Itachi o que eu disse sobre ficar correndo pela casa? Você vai acabar caído. - o questionei séria, olhando para aquele pentelho que acabara de parar ao meu lado com um sorriso sapeca.

\- Desculpa. - ele disse com uma carinha fofa que não tinha como resistir.

Acabei sorrindo balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Tudo bem. - voltei a mexer na panela no fogão. - O que você quer?

\- Eu quero balinha.

O olhei de lado.

\- Nem pensar. Daqui a pouco você vai almoçar e se comer doce agora você vai acabar não comendo.

Ele fez biquinho, todo manhoso. Itachi era uma verdadeira formiga por doce, acho que este defeito ele puxara por mim, mas ele era demais. Não podia fazer as artimanhas dele se não o negócio fica difícil.

\- Mas mamãe eu vou comer tudinho, juro. – ele insistia fazendo aquela carinha fofa, mas não iria deixar cair por sua fofura, eu conheço a peça.

\- E quem disse que tem balinha? - questionei tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça dele, mas sabia que era impossível.

\- Tem sim, eu vi ali cima - apontou dentro do armário -, tem um montão.

Suspirei.

\- Itachi se você comer doce agora, na hora de almoçar você vai está sem fome. - o vi ficar emburrado e cruzar os bracinhos.

Ele não via o meu filho ali parado, eu via Sasuke ali, pois meu pequeno era quase o clone do pai, principalmente quando estava irritado.

\- Olha – comecei -, quando almoçar eu dou balinha para você. Depois a gente vai passear pela vila se despedir da Mizukage-sama, tudo bem?

\- Não!

Ai meu pai, me da paciência.

\- Balinha depois do almoço ou não tem nada. É pegar ou largar. - disse decidida que não daria o braço a torcer.

\- Chata!

\- O quê? Você quer levar um tapa boca? Se falar comido desse jeito eu vou cumprir o que falei. - ele continuava emburrado. - Pede desculpas.

\- Desculpa. - disse ele emburrado.

Desliguei o fogo e me abaixei para ficar do mesmo tamanho que Itachi que ainda estava emburrado. O gênio difícil esse menino. Obvio puxou o gênio ruim do pai. Olhei para ele que olhava um ponto longe e não para mim.

\- Psiu. - chamei ele olhou contra a vontade, mas olhou. - Desmancha esse bico. Se não desmanchar eu vou te encher de cosquinhas.

\- Você não vai fazer isso, eu não vou deixar. - ele tentava parecer durão, mas estava começando a falhar.

Sorri.

\- Ah é, então eu vou pegar você agora!

Ele arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo em direção à sala.

\- Não.

Eu fiquei de pé e corri atrás dele que nem uma criança, o pegando por trás o levantando, quando o mesmo estava atravessando a sala.

\- Peguei você mocinho.

\- Mamãe, desculpa mamãe. – ele pedia se contorcendo em meus braços.

Coloquei deitado no sofá e comecei a fazer cosquinhas nele que ria descontroladamente. Eu também me divertia com as risadas infantis de meu pequenino. Parei de e ele veio para cima de mim tentando fazer cosquinhas em mim.

Era sempre assim o meu tempo livre era todo dedicado ao meu amor. Ficamos um tempo naquela brincadeira infantil, até ele está sentado no meu colo.

Olhei o seu rostinho lindo, com aqueles olhões verdes vivos que me olhavam agora mais alegres. Comecei a enchê-lo de beijinhos e ele ria enquanto me mandava parar, pois estava muito meloso. Mas eu sabia que ele adorava quando o enchia de mimos e tinha a atenção toda voltada para si.

\- Está ainda com raiva da mamãe? – perguntei.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda no meu colo.

\- Que bom, meu amor. – sorri. – Você não pode falar essas coisas feias para mamãe, por que o Kami-sama vai ficar triste.

Ele pareceu envergonhado.

\- Desculpa mamãe.

\- Eu te desculpo meu bem. – sorri e dei um beijo em sua cabeça cheirosinha.

Itachi me olhou sorrindo sapeca, ele levantou o seu bracinho para cima e tocou com dois dedos a minha testa.

\- Mamãe tola.

Eu não me surpreendi, pois ele tinha adquirido esse abito de tocar a minha testa fazia algum tempo e falar aquelas duas palavras antes de me abraçar.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que ele fizera isso

**_~Flashback – On._**

Eu estava se sentindo triste, pois tinha pensado em Sasuke depois de tanto tempo. A lembrança dele tinha me vindo à mente sem mais nem menos, e o fato de eu nunca ter sorte no amor me atingira em cheio naquele dia. Confesso que nunca esqueci Sasuke, pois ele era, e ainda é, o amor de minha vida, mas agora eu sei me valorizar, estou estruturada fisicamente e me erguendo emocionalmente. Não estava cem por cento, curada deste amor, mas o pouco que cresci, sei que iria ser forte quando dia que eu topasse com ele chegasse.

Naquele dia Itachi entrara em meu quarto, ele tinha esse habito quando acordava no meio da noite e ia para o meu quarto dormir. Eu estava acordada, mas o quarto estava escuro. Ele subira em minha cama silenciosamente, pois pensava que eu dormia e se deitou ao meu lado, onde percebeu que eu estava acordada.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Tive um pesadelo.

O aninhei perto de mim, sabendo que ele era a coisa mais importante para mim, e nem percebi quando lágrimas caíram em meus olhos.

Itachi percebeu e me olhou ficando sentadinho na cama.

\- Tá chorando mamãe? – ele perguntou pouco preocupado.

Sentei-me na cama e passei minhas mãos em meus olhos secando as lágrimas que escorriam.

\- Estou não meu bem.

\- Tá sim.

Sorri.

E o abracei forte, sabendo que Itachi era tudo que eu tinha, era a minha única família. Aos poucos meu pequeno se desvencilhou de meus braços e me olhou.

Ele levantou seu bracinho e tocou com dois dedos a minha testa.

\- Mamãe tola. – disse ele ainda me olhando.

Fiquei atônita, pensando onde ele tinha aprendido aquilo.

\- Por que fez isso? – perguntei ainda o fitando.

Ele simplesmente levantou os ombros enquanto inclinava a cabecinha para o lado. Ele deu um bocejo, sabia que ele estava caindo de sonho.

\- Tô com sono. – disse ele ignorando aquela pergunta.

Também resolvi ignorar aquele fato e me deitei ao seu lado o aconchegando em mim, que não demorou nem um segundo que o meu pequenino apagara. Fiquei ainda pensando no que ele fizera, e logo tirara uma conclusão; Acho que nem Itachi sabia direito o que fazia.

**_~Flashback – Off._**

Fitei meu filhote que ainda sorria sapeca para mim. Sorri balançando a cabeça, Itachi era uma caixinha de surpresa. Quanto mais ele crescia, mas ele me surpreendia com seus gestos pequenos e meigos que às vezes ele parecia gente grande.

O coloquei no chão e disse:

\- Vai lavar as mãos que vamos comer.

\- Tá. – ele iria começar a correr, mas depois parou e me fitou. - Depois que eu comer você vai me dar balinha?

Levantei-me do sofá.

\- Sim, você pode comer as balinhas.

Vi ele sorri a correr para o banheiro para lavar as mãos. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e caminhei para a cozinha onde comecei a colocar a comida.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

_O que vcs acharam? _  
_Está ruim? _  
_Está legal? _  
_O que acharam do pequeno Itachi? _  
_Sei que está um pouco confuso, mas esse capítulo é mais para apresentá-lo a vcs. _  
_O proximo será explicado as estadias da Sakura na aldeia e o dia que ela vai embora e voltar para Konoha. _  
_Já estou dando spoiler kkkk _  
_Sexta- feira tem atualização, aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê kkkkkk e espero que vcs comentem e favoritem, e me amem acima de tudo. sqn. _  
_beijos meus lindos ^3^_


	12. Voltando Para Casa

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Olá meus lindo leitores, como vão?  
Mil desculpas por não ter atualizado sexta feira como prometi, mas eu fiquei sem luz o dia todo, e ontem eu saí, fiquei fora o dia todo.  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, e também agradecer aos leitores novos que favoritaram e comentaram :)  
Capitulo tão esperado está aí, e espero que se deliciem *-*  
Desculpe qualquer erro ortográfico, e avisando que os erros nas falas de Itachi é proporcionais.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Voltando Para Casa.  
**

Depois que almoçamos, dei algumas balinhas para Itachi que estava torrando a minha paciência, e ele se aquietou. Fui lavar a louça suja enquanto ele fora para sala enquanto desembrulhava as balas e colocavas duas de uma vez na boca.

\- Sem jogar o papel no chão, Itachi. - alertei com uma voz alta da cozinha para ele escutar, já que o som alto da Tv ecoava pela casa.

\- Tá. - ele respondeu alto.

Itachi era uma fofura, não tinha um, que não se encantasse por ele assim quando o vê. Ele estava com seus quatro anos que tinha completado há dois meses. Estava a cada dia que mais parecido com Sasuke fisicamente, os cabelos negros, aquela pele branquinho, e teimoso que nem o pai.

Esses anos que passara tinham sido trabalhosos e único, de minha vida. Eu amava ser mãe e esta experiência era maravilhosa e um pouco complicada, pois não é tão fácil ser mãe solteira e principalmente ser mãe de Itachi. Ele era muito travesso, eu nunca podia deixá-lo muito tempo sozinho, pois aquele pedacinho de gente aprontava por dez crianças juntas. E haja jogo de cintura e muita disposição, pois o pequenino era uma pimenta.

Hoje era meu ultimo dia aqui n aldeia da nevoa, amanhã bem cedo voltarei para Konoha depois que quase cinco anos de missão que durou mais tempo que o planejado, pois eu fique um bom tempo de licença a maternidade cuidando dos primeiros meses de meu filhote.

Mizukage fora bem compreensiva comigo todos esses tempo, e digo que ganhei uma boa amiga. Ela lembrava muito minha mestra, e eu acho que se não fosse pela força e pelos conselhos que ela me dava, eu nem sei o que teria sido de mim.

Naquele dia quando Itachi nasceu ela sacara na hora quem era o pai do meu filho. Mas ela não disse nada naquele dia na frente de Chojuro e Hotaru, mas ela me abordou depois quando eu tive alta. Só nos duas sozinhas, ela me disse que sabia quem era o pai de Itachi. Eu fiquei meio sem jeito, eu não sabia o que dizer, nem sabia que ela conhecia Sasuke pessoalmente. Ela disse que o conheceu Sasuke quando ele invadiu a reunião dos Kages na época quando era um nukenin. Disse também que minha criança era a cara escarrada e cuspida dele, pois o mesmo era um poço de beleza, e falou - sem antes pedir com todo respeito para mim -, que naquela época mesmo Sasuke sendo tão jovem, ele deixava as mulheres que nem ela com a calcinha molhada.

Claro que corei, e ela vendo o meu constrangimento gargalhou com vontade e me pediu desculpa por ter sido um pouco pervertida, mas que era a mais pura verdade. Bom eu não podia discordar, mesmo ele tendo sido um canalha comigo, eu tinha que concordar que Sasuke era um dos homens mais lindo que já vira. E uma coisa que a Mei-sama também abordou, foi por que eu coloquei o nome de meu filho do homem que exterminou todo o seu clã. Eu disse que era coisa minha, e ela como sempre respeitou o minha decisão e disse que eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

Esse tempo de minha estadia aqui, eu contei muito com a ajuda de Hotaru que me saiu mais que uma amiga, uma quase irmã. Ela lembrava muito a Ino e a Hinata, numa mistura de safadeza e timidez. Claro que ela só era doida e falava certas coisas comigo, pois ela nunca falaria e agiria assim com outra pessoa. Ela confessara que eu tinha me tornado a sua melhor amiga, e claro que eu também a considerava uma melhor amiga também. Hotaru cuidava de Itachi quando eu tinha que dar continuidade a missão, e por esse tempo que ela passava perto de meu filhote, ele se apegara muito a ela. Tinha penas dela às vezes, por que Itachi a fazia de gato e sapato. Como eu dissera, não podia dar muita corda para Itachi, pois o pequeno aprontava.

Chojuro também não ficara atrás, ele me ajudou muito e me deu muita força quando eu mais precisei, e devo tudo a ele. Depois daquele dia, em que ele se declarara para mim, ele abordou aquele assunto um tempo atrás, ele me dissera que ainda me amava e se eu o aceitasse me assumiria com o Itachi, já que ele era louco por ele e meu filho também o adorava. Neste dia eu até pensei na possibilidade de dar uma chance par ele, mas a reação de Itachi me pegara de surpresa.

**_~ Flashback - On._**

Hoje eu não tinha plantão no hospital, onde eu dava assistência nesta estadia que estava aqui na aldeia. Era minha folga, mas teve uma emergência de ultima hora e me chamaram as pressas. Eu não tinha ninguém para cuidar de Itachi e Chojuro se ofereceu a ficar com ele, pois o mesmo estava aqui em casa nesta hora, e disse que não tinha nada para fazer.

Eu aceitei, e fui para o hospital deixando Itachi com ele. Antes de sair da casa pude ver meu filho fazendo Chojuro de cavalo e o mesmo sentado em suas costas segurando seus cabelos pela raiz para não cair. Tive dó do coitado do Chojuro, pois via algumas lágrimas saindo de seus de seus olhos enquanto Itachi gritava todo alegre _Bora cavalo_. Tive de deixar aquela cena para lá e corri para o hospital, não tinha tempo de tirar Chojuro daquela situação dolorosa.

Cheguei à casa um pouco tarde, às oito da noite para ser mais exata. Demorei mais do que pensei, a cirurgia fora bem complicada, e o paciente era um ninja ambu daqui que fora atacado com agulhas senbons que continham veneno. Só saí do hospital quando soube que o ninja não corria mais perigo.

Assim quando botei os pés em casa vi meu filhote pintando uma folha de papel que já fora branco com tinta guache junto de Chojuro. Os dois estavam com as roupas sujas de tinta.

Chojuro tinha dito que ele já comeu e eu fiquei mais aliviada. Eu dei banho no Itachi e o coloquei para dormir, que apagou logo, pois estava esgotado. Tinha brincado o dia todo.

\- Ele dormiu. - falei voltando para a sala onde Chojuro estava sentado no sofá com sua blusa suja de tinta guache. Ri. - Você está todo sujo de tinha.

Ele riu de leve e olhou para o estrago em sua blusa.

\- É, acho que o Itachi acabou comigo.

\- Me desculpe por ele se te causou tanto trabalho, mas a Hotaru não podia ficar com ele hoje. Falei ficando de frente para Chojuro.

\- Eu me divirto com ele. - sorriu ele.

\- É mais eu sei o filho que eu tenho, por isso sei perfeitamente que não fora moleza.

Chojuro se levantou do sofá, ficando de frente para mim.

\- Eu gosto muito dele - me olhou - assim como eu gosto da mãe.

Fiquei apreensiva, não sabia o que responder. Chojuro estava me saindo mais do que um amigo. Ele era especial para mim, e eu devo tanto a ele por sempre estar comigo nos momentos que eu mais precisei. Ele era tão carinho e ama o meu filho, como se fosse seu. Apesar de Itachi o fazer de gato e sapato, eu via em seus olhos o amor que ele tinha por Itachi.

\- Chojuro...

\- Sakura - ele me interrompe pegando as minhas mãos, olhando em meus olhos -, eu ainda a amo. Eu juro que tentei te esquecer, sei que você nuca me deu esperanças, mas eu não consigo, é mais forte. Conheço você melhor agora do que naquela época, eu gosto de Itachi como se fosse meu filho. Eu sei que posso fazê-la feliz, eu posso ser o pai de Itachi, eu o assumo como meu filho, e assim você nunca ficará desamparada.

\- Itachi já tem um pai. - falei mexida com tudo que ele falara.

\- Um pai que Itachi nunca conheceu.

\- Por um capricho meu. – declarei ainda perdida em seus olhos. - Por uma fraqueza minha. Nunca menti sobre a paternidade para Itachi.

Ele me olhara surpreso.

\- Itachi sabe quem é o pai dele?

\- Sim.

\- Se _ele_ fosse um pai exemplar, você não estaria cuidando do seu filho, sozinha.

\- Eu sei. - suspirei fechando os olhos. - Mas a culpa é minha. Pois Sasuke não sabe de nada.

Abri meus olhos rapidamente percebendo o que eu tinha falado demais.

\- Sasuke? - ele me olhou confuso. - O nome do pai de Itachi é... - seus olhos arregalaram, não havia como negar nada. - Itachi. Sasuke. - ele me olhou com mais fervor. - Sasuke Uchiha. Agora entendo, quando toda vez que olho para Itachi eu tenho a sensação que o conheço. Ele é a copia fiel do ultimo Uchiha. – sorriu amargo. - Agora ex-último, pois seu filho também é um Uchiha.

\- Chojuro...

Sou interrompida novamente por ele que levou suas mãos ate os meus ombros.

\- Sakura, eu não me importo se o pai de Itachi é esse tal de Uchiha. Eu só quero fazê-la feliz. Eu estou postando todas as minhas fichas em você. Eu estou reunindo toda a minha coragem nesse momento para fazer o que estou fazendo agora, me abrindo para você. Estou dizendo tudo o que sinto. Posso não ser tão bonito quanto esse Sasuke, mas eu tenho dignidade, e sei valorizar o que tenho. Eu só te peço uma chance, para mostrar que você pode ser feliz ao meu lado.

Eu olhava Chojuro que me fitava tão determinado, com um olhar tímido e de suplica. Eu gostava tanto de Chojuro, ele é tão fofo, carinhoso, carismático, sincero, atencioso e acima de tudo ama Itachi como se fosse o seu filho. Ele era tudo que eu sempre quis que o Sasuke fosse. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida quando ele disse que me faria feliz, pois eu sabia que ele iria fazer de tudo para cumprir o que falou.

Eu passei esse tempo todo me lamentando por nunca me dar bem no amor, e tinha um cara que era louco por mim. Acho que a vida estava me dando uma chance de ser feliz, e só bastava eu aceitar. Mas tem um, porém. Ele não era Sasuke. Eu me odiava, por ainda o amá-lo tanto. Sasuke não merece o meu amor, ele não merece o único vestígio de compaixão de minha parte. Ele era um bastardo canalha que só me fez sofrer. Mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância, ele ainda me fazia sofrer por amá-lo como uma doente. Sim, eu era uma doente por amá-lo desesperadamente. Mesmo passando esses anos esse amor não acessou nenhum pouquinho, ele só aumentava mais e mais.

Eu não era mais aquela menina tola e desesperada de antes. Agora eu era uma mulher crescida e com os sentimentos controlados. Se eu ficasse frente a frente com Sasuke, eu sabia que poderia controlar o impulso de minha raiva e paixão. Eu estava pronta para enfrentá-lo.

Olhei bem nos olhos negros de Chojuro. O coitado me amava, e era terrível deixa-lo sofrendo com um sentimento que ele não podia sentir por mim, pois eu era um caso perdido sem solução. O fato era que eu já me conformara que nunca tiraria Sasuke do meu coração. O máximo que eu podia fazer era ocultar este amor a sete chaves para ninguém perceber.

Podia ser um começo se eu ficasse com Chojuro, com o tempo eu poderia passar a amá-lo, e quem sabe o amor que eu sinta por Sasuke desapareça. Senti um aperto no coração, quando pensei na possibilidade de deixar de amar Sasuke. Mas ignorei.

Levei minhas mãos até o rosto de Chojuro e lentamente o trouxe de encontro ao meu. Era errado o que eu estava fazendo, tentar esquecer Sasuke com Chojuro, mas eu queria tentar esquecê-lo. Pela primeira vez, eu queria que outro homem me _tocasse._

Fechei os olhos, não sem antes ver o rosto surpreso dele quando eu tomei a iniciativa. Senti os lábios macios de Chojuro contra os meus. O beijo começou lento e tímido, era diferente do beijo de Sasuke que era fervoroso e excitante. Sentia meu coração acelerar quando sua língua encostou a minha, mas não tive aquele frio na barriga e nem aquele formigamento na pele quando Chojuro agarrava minha cintura com suas mãos como Sasuke fazia.

A questão era; o beijo calmo de Chojuro não era como o beijo faminto de Sasuke. A pegada de Chojuro não era como a pegada violenta de Sasuke. _Chojuro não era Sasuke._

\- MAMAE!

Separei bruscamente de Chojuro quando o grito de Itachi ecoou pela sala. Olhei para ele que estava em pé na porta da sala, com seu pijama de flanela azul com estampas de dragãozinho, descalço enquanto segurava seu pequeno travesseiro na mão esquerda. Seu rosto estava sonolento, mas estava sério e incrédulo.

\- Itachi.

Caminhei até ele que me olhava do mesmo modo que olhava Chojuro. Parei na sua frente e me agachei ficando na sua altura. Eu estava nervosa por ele ter visto o beijo. Ele me olhou com a cara séria com seu cenho franzidos, e confuso.

\- O que aconteceu, meu amor? Teve um pesadelo?

Ele assentiu com a cabecinha e fitou Chojuro atrás de mim e depois me olhou.

\- Por que você tava bejando o tio Chojuro na boca?

\- Ah...

Não sabia o que responder, eu estava muito nervosa, principalmente por causa do olhar acusador de Itachi. Eu me sentia a pior mãe do mundo. Chojuro começou a se explicar se aproximando de nós.

\- Itachi eu e sua mãe, nós...

\- Chojuro deixa que eu converso com ele. - olhei para ele que estava sem jeito tentando se explicar.

\- Você não pode bejar ele mamãe. - começou Itachi atraindo minha atenção para ele.

\- Você não quer que eu fique com sua mãe não Itachi? – perguntou Chojuro.

\- NÃO! - a resposta de Itachi pegara tanto eu como Chojuro de surpresa. - Ela tem o papai!

\- Itachi eu e seu pai...

\- Não!

Itachi saiu correndo para o seu quarto, me deixando atônita na sala, sem saber o que fazer. O que foi que eu fiz?

\- Sakura quer que eu fale com ele? – a voz de Chojuro me tirara do meu transe pessoal.

\- Não Chojuro obrigada. – levantei, ficando de pé e o fitei. - se não for muita indelicadeza da minha parte, eu queria que você fosse embora.

Eu ainda estava sem jeito pelo beijo que eu dera nele. A culpa era minha por ter tomado a iniciativa. Nunca poderia imaginar que Itachi fosse reagir daquela forma, muito menos com Chojuro que ele tanto adora. Agora mais do que nunca, eu sabia que esse relacionamento - nem começado -, nunca iria dar certo.

Chojuro apenas assentiu.

\- Tudo bem. - ele me olhou. - Desculpe.

\- Pelo quê? Eu que peço desculpas, não devia ter te beijado.

\- Não, eu que me precipitei de mais achando que você tivesse esquecido o outro, mas me enganei. - fiquei quieta. - Amanhã nos falamos.

Assenti com a cabeça, ele foi até a porta e foi embora. Suspirei profundamente, tomei rumo para o quarto de Itachi. Abri a porta o encontrando enrocado nos cobertores, todo encolhidinho. Eu podia ouvir seu fungado baixinho.

Aproximei-me e sentei-me na cama puxando um pouquinho a coberta que cobria seu rostinho vermelho pelo choro.

Ele me fitou com a cara chorosa, e com os olhinhos cheios d'água.

\- Mamãe, você vai se casar com ele?

\- Não meu amor. - o puxei para o meu colo. Ele agarrou minha cintura com seus bracinhos pequenos. - A mamãe não vai se casar com ele.

Ele fundou contra o meu peito.

\- Então por que estava bejando ele na boca? – sua voz saíra depois de um soluço.

\- Nem a mamãe sabe direito o porquê estava o beijando. - abaixei meu olhar para poder fita-lo.

\- Não quelo que você fique com ele. – disse ele manhoso. – Não quelo ele como papai. Eu tenho papai.

Beijei sua cabeça.

\- Eu sei meu bem, e ninguém vai tomar o posto de seu pai. – sorri.

Itachi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, com aquela carinha de choro todo manhoso.

**_~ Flashback -Off._**

Aquele dia fora bem complicado. Fiquei um bom tempo o consolando, mas depois descobri que o pentelho estava de manha mesmo. Conversei com Chojuro no outro dia, e me certei com ele. Falei que não podia ficar com ele, pois não iria dar muito certo, Itachi ficara muito sentido, e ainda por cima, em breve eu voltaria para Konoha. Ele como sempre fora um fofo, ele concordou, disse que nunca faria com que Itachi ficasse contra mim. E decidimos ficar só na amizade mesmo, mas eu percebia a sua decepção, mesmo ele tentando transparecer indiferente. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo.

Chojuro demorou muito tempo para ficar de bem com Itachi. O meu filho era osso duro, ele estava muito zangado com o mais velho. Não queria o ver nem pintado, mas voltaram às boas novamente quando Chojuro deu um kit ninja de plástico para ele de aniversário, que continha; shurikens, kunais, e uma máscara ambu, todas de brinquedo é claro. O pequeno ficara eufórico quando viu aquilo e rapidamente fez as pazes com Chojuro, mas nunca me deixava sozinha com ele. Itachi sempre estava por perto, de butuca.

[...]

A noite já caíra eu tinha ido me despedir de meus colegas de hospital que eu fizera aqui e resolvi algumas burocracias com a Mizukage-sama. Amanhã sairei bem cedinho de volta para Konoha. Fiquei com um aperto tão grande quando vi Hotaru se desmanchar em lágrimas, por minha partida, e nem vi Chojuro, soube que ele estava em uma missão. Sinto por não me despedir dele.

Já tinha arrumado todas as coisas para a partida e Itachi estava eu eufórico para conhecer o pai. Estou deitada em minha cama, com Itachi ao meu lado, já tinha contado quatro historias para ele e nada do pentelho dormir. Já estava bem tarde, e a ansiedade do meu menino estava já me aborrecendo, pois ele só falava no pai. O pai isso, o pai aquilo, quando vir o pai vai mostrar o kit ninja que tinha ganhado e coisas a mais. Sentia um pouquinho de ciúmes, pois eu cuidara dele sozinha e ele só falava no pai que nunca conheceu.

Lembro-me do dia em que contei para ele quem era seu pai.

**_~ Flashback - On._**

Eu estava no quarto de Itachi contando uma historia de um livro infantil, esperando que ele dormisse, mas naquele dia ele estava elétrico demais, por contas dos doces que tinha comido no parquinho. Era quase nove da noite e ele estava longe dele pegar no sono

\- _Abra_, disse o lobo, _se não abrir eu vou soprar e soprar e soprar até derrubar_. O porquinho não respondeu e ficou encolhidinho no canto e o lobo soprou tão forte que acabou com a casinha de palha...

\- Mamãe. - ele me interrompe.

\- Sim, meu amor. - o fitei, o vendo sentar na cama um pouco apreensivo. Franzi o cenho, Itachi esta semana estava um pouco estranho e hoje iria tirar aquilo a limpo. Fechei o livro de historia o postando ao meu lado na cama e me virei totalmente para o meu filhote.

\- É... É...

\- Fala meu amor, o que foi? – perguntei o encorajando. - Pode falar para a mamãe.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos tão verdes e percebi que ele tomava coragem e por fim disse:

\- Eu tenho papai?

Aquela pergunta me pegara de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ele me perguntara quem era seu pai. Itachi era um garoto muito esperto, e às vezes me impressiona com algumas coisas que falava, parecia gente grande. Acho que a presença tanto minha quanto de Hotaru e principalmente Chojuro, tinha sucumbido essa falta paterna dentro de si. Mas agora, de alguma forma, isso o incomodava.

Eu podia ver em seus olhinhos verdes e aflitos pela minha resposta. Mas não iria mentir para ele. Sasuke não podia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas ele era o pai do meu filho. Não iria negar e nem mentir quem era o pai dele. Iria contar a verdade e apenas ocultar a parte do quão canalha, Sasuke tinha sido comigo. Itachi não tem culpa do pai que tinha, e apesar de tudo, apesar do mal que Sasuke me fizera e todo este sofrimento, ele me dera meu filho, que eu amo com todas as minhas forças.

Sorri carinhosa para o meu pimpolho e falei com minha voz suave.

\- É claro que tem meu amor.

Percebi que seus olhos iluminaram com a minha resposta e ele ficou animado. Era hoje que ele não dormia.

\- E cadê o meu papai?

\- Bom, ele está em Konoha.

\- Por quê? – ele me olhou confuso.

Suspirei fundo, chegou a hora de dizer tudo.

\- Bem, como eu disse no outro dia, a mamãe está aqui nesta vila em missão. - ele assentiu me escutando atentamente e continuei - Quando eu vim para cá você estava aqui dentro. - coloquei minha mão sobre o meu ventre.

\- Na sua barriga? – ele arregalou os olhinhos verdes.

\- Sim.

\- E como eu fui parar na sua barriga?

Ai meu pai, agora a conversa tomara outro rumo. Suspirei fundo novamente, haja paciência.

\- Como eu irei lhe explicar... - coloquei um dedo sob os lábios. -... Bom, você era só uma sementinha, que aos poucos foi se desenvolvendo até chegar o dia de nascer.

\- E como eu saí? – perguntou muito interessado no assunto.

Acho que todos os pais passam por isso, né?

\- Ah...

Que situação.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto? - perguntei.

Ele me olhou por um momento, parecia confuso.

\- Não. Quero saber como sai da sua barriga. – insistiu com mais firmeza nas palavras.

\- Itachi, você não quer saber de seu pai? – tentei desviar da conversa.

\- Quero.

\- Então, vamos deixar este assunto para depois está bem?

Ele balançou sua cabeça, concordado, mas ainda estava confuso. Tenho certeza que mais tarde ele iria me perturbar para me falar como ele tinha _saído_ da barriga. Mas até lá eu encontro uma desculpa esfarrapada.

\- Por que o papai não vem nos visitar? – ele perguntou.

\- Por que ele não pode. – disse eu. - Ele tem que ficar na vila.

\- Ah.

Sorri e afaguei seus cabelos negros lisinhos.

\- Seu pai é um ninja muito poderoso, e você é muito parecido com ele.

\- Sou? – seus olhinhos brilharam fascinados.

\- Sim.

Ele sorriu mostrando seus dentinhos pequenos, e disse agora com mais firmeza:

\- Os meninos do parquinho disse que eu não tinha papai e que eu era um ba... Batado. O que é batado, mamãe?

Franzi o cenho. Não estava acreditando que meu filho estava sofrendo esse tipo de coisa. Ah, se eu pego alguém amolando meu filho que eu sou capaz de... É melhor nem pensar que o que faria. Fitei Itachi que me olhava confuso esperando minha resposta.

\- Eles disseram que você era um bastardo?

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Sim. Mas não liga não mamãe, eu joguei peda neles, para palarem de ficar me petubando. - disse ele assentindo.

\- Você... Você jogou pedras nas crianças? - perguntei não acreditando no que ouvia, ele apenas assentou. - Itachi isso é errado. Você não pode sair por aí tacando pedras nas pessoas, você pode acabar machucando alguém.

Não estava acreditando que meu filho estava se tornado um terrorista mirim.

\- Mas mamãe eles estavam impicando comigo. – ele dizia enquanto balançava suas mãozinhas para cima, incrédulo.

\- Mas mesmo assim, eu não quero mais pais de criança chegando aqui reclamando de você ter batido nos filhos deles. – briguei.

De uns tempos para cá, tinha recebido varias reclamações de pais que vinham se queixar de Itachi ter batido, jogado terra nos filhos deles. E isso era sempre o problema, eu pedia desculpas e tal, mas às vezes não adiantava. Pois eles não sabem o que os filhos deles também aprontam com o meu, para Itachi ter esse tipo de reação.

\- Bom você não pode fazer isso está bem. – disse eu.

\- Tá. – disse ele, mas como conhecia a peça, sabia que ele só falava isso da boca para fora.

Sorri afagando os cabelos dele.

**_~Flashback – Off._**

Fitei meu filho e percebi que o danado tinha dormido. Sorri e o aconcheguei mais contra o meu corpo e finalmente dormindo.

[...]

O dia a amanheceu, e agora eu estava em frente à saída da aldeia. Mizukage e Hotaru estavam ali se despedindo. Itachi estava ao meu lado, enquanto segurava o seu boneco de luta nas mãos.

\- Vou sentir muitas saudades de você Sakura. – disse a Mizukage me abraçando.

\- Eu também vou sentir muitas saudades da senhora, Mei-sama. – falei enquanto me desvencilhava de deus braços para logo Hotaru me abraçar chorando.

\- Ai Sakura-san, nem sei como vai ser agora daqui para frente sem você aqui. – ela fungava.

\- Não chore assim Hotaru, você vai me fazer chorar também. – eu já sentia as lágrimas queimando meus olhos.

Desvencilhei-me dela que fora abraçar Itachi enquanto chorava.

\- Own meu lindinho, eu também vou sentir muita falta de você.

\- Tia você está me esmagando. – ouvi o miado de Itachi enquanto ele tentava sair daquele abraço de urso de Hotaru.

\- Oh, me desculpe, Ita. – disse ela enquanto o fitava passando a mão nos cabelos lisinhos dele.

A mizukage se aproximou do meu filho e o abraçou também dizendo que iria sentir muita falta dele. Depois das despedias e lágrimas eu me preparei par ir embora, mas escutei um chamado.

\- SAKURA!

Olhei para frente e vi Chojuro vindo da missão com alguns ninjas atrás de si. Sorri, pois não iria embora sem me despedir do meu amigo. Ele me abraçou forte, e retribui.

\- Vou sentir saudades. – disse ele ainda abraçado a mim.

\- Eu também. – sentia as lágrimas surgirem novamente em meus olhos. – Vou sentir muito a sua falta.

Separamo-nos, e vi seus olhos lacrimejosos. Sorri. Ele olhou Itachi que o fitava indiferente e se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura dele.

\- E aí campeão, vou sentir sua falta. – disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos de Itachi.

\- Eu também tio Chojuro. – disse ele.

\- Agora me dar um abraço. – Itachi o abraçou. – Ah, seu pentelho, vou sentir sua falta.

Era tão triste ver aquela cena, sabia que Chojuro estava se segurando para não chorar enquanto abraçava Itachi. Os dois se separaram e peguei na mão do meu filho e fitei as três pessoas importantes para mim.

\- Adeus, e quem sabe vocês não me fazem uma visita lá em Konoha? – disse sorrindo.

\- Pode deixar Sakura-san que vou te visitar. – disse Hotaru acenando.

Acenei de volta e parti rumo a Konoha.

[...]

A viagem durou dois dias e meio, pois parei em pousadas para dormir com Itachi, mas ocorreu tudo tranquilo, nenhum contratempo no caminho. Já era tarde o sol já se punha quando coloquei os pés na entrada de Konoha. Itachi estava ao meu ao meu lado com seu boneco lutador na sua mão esquerda enquanto segurava a minha mão com a outra livre. Ele fitava tudo ao redor.

\- Já chegamos? – ele perguntou me fitando.

\- Sim meu amor. – sorri para ele que sorriu de volta, todo empolgado.

\- Sakura-san?

Olhei para a minha direita vendo Kotetsu e Izumo em seus postos na entrada da vila. Sorri para eles.

\- Boa tarde Kotetsu-san e Izumo-san, quanto tempo? – falei.

\- Pois é. – disse Izumo, enquanto fitava curioso Itachi ao meu lado. – Voltando de missão?

\- Sim. – respondi. – Bom, eu vou indo, até.

\- Até. – eles disseram em uníssonos.

Caminhei com Itachi em direção à cabine do Hokage. Olhava ao redor, e percebendo o quanto a vila tinha mudado. Sentia meu coração acelerado, pois sabia que podia a qualquer momento me esbarrar com Sasuke. Tinha chegado a hora, tinha chegado a hora de Sasuke Uchiha saber que tem um filho, um herdeiro.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acham?  
Está ruim?  
Está bom?  
Espero suas opiniões e semana que vem tem mais.  
Beijos ^^


	13. Por Dentro das Novidades

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Oiiiiie pessoal kkkk apareci *-* _  
_Desculpe pela demora, ando vacilando muito com vocês, mas eu nunca, NUNCA, irei abandonar vocês ^^ _  
_Quero agradecer aos comentários anteriores e aos favoritos. _  
_Valeu gente *3* _

**Resposta dos comentários: **_Becky, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, e veremos no decorrer dos capítulos se Sasuke está solteiro ou não kkkkk_

_Tanbém fico feliz pelo seu comentário :) e como vc já viu acabei de atualizar kkkkkk e espero que gostem do capitulo_  
_Bom espero que gostem. _  
_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Por Dentro das Novidades.  
**

Enquanto caminhava com meu filho ao meu lado, eu olhava a vila e o quanto ela tinha mudado. Quase cinco anos fora, eu sentia muita falta daqui e dos meus amigos. Queria vê-los, saber como estão e essas coisas. Eu tinha tantos planos, e posso dizer com toda a certeza que sou outra mulher. Não sou aquela menina ingênua e boba de anos atrás. Agora sou uma mulher forte, com um filho para criar e alguns problemas para serem resolvidos. Também digo que o tempo tinha feito bem para mim. Meu corpo evoluiu mais, o deixando com curvas desejadas, meus cabelos estavam na cintura. Sim os deixei crescer, eu sempre deixo, mas no final eu sempre acabo os cortando.

\- Olha mamãe, um monte de rosto na montanha. – Itachi comentou me tirando de meus devaneios.

Segui com o olhar onde Itachi apontava os rostos esculpidos dos Hokage na rocha. E uma em especial me chamou a atenção.

\- Aqueles são os rostos dos Hokage da vila, meu amor. – respondi, ainda fitando o ultimo rosto.

\- É grandão. - disse ele ainda fitando a montanha.

\- Sim - o fitei e sorri. - Depois te levo para dar um passei perto da montanha Kages, tudo em?

\- Tá. - ele me fitou sorrindo, mostrando seus dentinhos de leite.

Sorri e voltei a fitar a montanha enquanto andávamos. Quem diria que Kakashi-sensei se tornaria Hokage no final das contas. Apesar de que quando a mestra Tsunade estava em coma, o conselho o tinha tomado como Hokage, mas nos final a Tsunade-sama despertou e ele não pode tomar o cargo. Mas eu tinha aquela impressão que Kakashi tinha ficado feliz no fundo por não ter se tornado Hokage. Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça de Kakashi-sensei.

Mas fico pensando em como Naruto se sentiu com essa noticia. Pois que eu saiba, esse era seu sonho, desde menino. E saber que não tinha sido desta vez que ele iria realizar seu sonho de infância deveria ter o deixado chateado

Logo chegamos à torre onde ficava a sala do Hokage. No caminho até lá alguns conhecidos me cumprimentaram, e outros fitavam meu filho curiosos, querendo saber quem era à criança. Mas me mantive indiferente a todos os murmúrios, pois a vida é minha e ninguém tinha nada haver com ela.

Parei em frente à porta da sala que agora pertencia a Kakashi-sensei e dei duas batidas. Não demorou muito para logo eu escutar um _entre_ abafado. Abri a porta e a empurrei para dentro e entrei no cômodo puxando Itachi pela mão. Kakashi que estava de cabeça baixa lendo alguns documentos ergueu o olhar e me viu. Logo em seguida sua expressão ficou surpresa.

\- Sakura?

\- Olá Kakashi-sensei, quer dizer, Hokage-sama, quanto tempo. – disse enquanto um sorriso surgia em meus lábios, e me aproximei mais da mesa.

\- Que surpresa! – ele se levantou da cadeira. – Por que não nos avisou que estava chegando? – seus olhos logo em seguida pairaram curiosos em Itachi ao meu lado que tentava se esconder atrás de mim. – E esse menino?

\- Bom – comecei e ganhei novamente a atenção de Kakashi -, eu realmente queria fazer uma surpresinha – sorri e ele balançou a cabeça e sabia que ele estava sorrindo também. – E este – puxei Itachi para frente que segurava seu boneco -, é meu filho.

A expressão de Kakashi mudou drasticamente para surpresa, e ficou mais surpreso assim que ele viu Itachi. Seus olhos arregalaram, e soube que ele tinha percebido a semelhança com alguém. Kakashi voltou a me fitar e depois meu pequeno.

\- F-filho? – me olhou novamente. Tentei ficar o mais calma possível. – Por acaso ele...

\- Sim Kakashi. – respondi não deixando ele terminar a frase.

Ele se referia ao pai. Obvio que ele tinha sacado na hora. Também quem não perceberia, já que Itachi é a cópia fiel de Sasuke? Olhei meu filho.

\- Cumprimente o Hokage filho. – pedi para ele que estava receoso. Ele sempre ficava assim quando encontrava gente nova. Mas nada com que algumas horas com a pessoa para ele ficar a vontade.

\- Oi Hokage-sama. – a voz infantil e fofa de meu filho ecoou pelo local.

\- Olá. – Kakashi respondeu sorrindo. – Poderia dizer seu nome?

\- Itachi Haluno. – meu filho apertou mais o seu boneco e chegou mais perto de mim.

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha e me olhou, com aquele olhar que pedia uma explicação.

\- Itachi?

Apenas suspirei e disse:

\- É uma longa história.

Kakashi apenas se limitou a coçar a cabeça e voltou atenção para o meu filho.

\- Então Itachi, meu nome é Kakashi Hatake. Sou o Hokage. Tudo bem? – ele estendeu a mão para o meu filho. Itachi largou a minha mão e apertou a de Kakashi assentindo com a cabeça. – Está gostando da vila?

\- Tô. – respondeu Itachi, e não ficou só aí. E ele completou: - A mamãe disse que o papai está aqui. Ai, eu vou poder vê-lo. Olha? – ele mostrou o boneco para Kakashi. – Eu vou dar esse boneco pro papai, pra ele ficar feliz.

Senti nesta hora uma pontada no peito, com aquela declaração. Itachi estava muito ansioso, e encantado para conhecer o pai, e só de pensar na possível rejeição de Sasuke, me deixava aflita. Eu nem queria imaginar como meu filho iria ficar com essa possível rejeição. Itachi era uma criança arteira, carinhosa e teimosa, mas era muito sentimental. E se Sasuke magoasse o me filho, desta vez eu o mataria. Nem vou pensar nas consequências, apenas acabaria com a raça dele.

Vi a expressão de Kakashi ficar intensas, acho que ele pensava o mesmo que eu. E isso me deixava mais aflita, mas eu estava decidida a fazer o certo. Não queria ouvir de meu filho mais a frente que eu privei dele conhecer o próprio pai, e eu estava postando todas as minhas fichas para que tudo desse certo. E se caso Sasuke o rejeite, ele tinha mãe, e eu não iria medir esforços para o vê-lo bem.

Kakashi voltou a falar:

\- Seu presente é bem bonito, mas eu sinto dizer que seu pai não está na vila.

\- O quê? – perguntei surpresa e Kakashi me fitou. – Sasuke não está na vila?

\- Bom, ele está em missão com Naruto e Sai. – explicou e suspirei aliviada.

\- Papai não está na vila mamãe? – Itachi fez biquinho me olhando.

\- Meu amor, seu pai está em missão. Ele vai voltar.

\- Vai demolar Hokage-sama? – ele voltou a fitar Kakashi que sorriu.

\- Não Itachi. Provavelmente daqui a dois dias, ele está de volta.

\- Ah.

\- Quem já esperou até aqui, pode esperar um pouquinho, né Itachi? – disse para ele que estava emburrado.

\- Não! Quero meu papai agora!

\- Ai meu Kami. – disse eu e voltei a olhar Kakashi. – Aqui está o relatório da missão. – entreguei o pergaminho para ele.

\- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu o pegando.

\- Eu já vou, ainda tem muita coisa para fazer.

\- Sim Sakura, e seja bem vinda novamente.

Sorri e peguei a mão de Itachi novamente que estava emburrado.

\- Obrigada. Até.

\- Tchau Itachi.

Meu filho não respondeu.

\- Foi essa educação que te dei Itachi? – o repreendi. – Responde o Hokage.

\- Tchau. – ele respondeu ainda emburrado.

Kakashi apenas riu balançando a cabeça e eu suspirei cansada saindo da sala.

[...]

O sol já se tinha se pondo e estava escurecendo, entrei na rua aonde iria direto a rua de minha casa e logo vi mais a frente à floricultura Yamanaka que era caminho de minha casa. Dei uma parada em frente à loja e olhei pelo vidro da loja e reconheci minha amiga atrás do balcão com uma cara de tédio enquanto foleava uma revista. Senti um sorriso se formar em meus lábios enquanto a saudade me preenchia por dentro.

Fui até a entrada segurando a mão de Itachi e com a outra empurrei a porta para dentro, e logo o som do sino ecoou pelo local mostrando que tinha entrado alguém. Ino que mantinha sua cabeça abaixada fitando a revista, levantou a cabeça e me fitou. Vi ela franzir o cenho e depois me olhou surpresa. Sorri ainda mais.

\- Sakura?

\- Bonito né dona Ino. É assim que diz que está trabalhando? Lendo revista? - disse eu num tom de brincadeira.

Ela sorriu incrédula enquanto saia detrás do balcão.

\- Oh meu Kami! Eu não acredito que é você testa!

Ela veio em minha direção correndo e me abraçou apertado. Soltei-me da mão de Itachi e abracei fortemente.

\- Que saudades Ino.

Eu não sabia o quanto eu sentia falta daquela porca até vê-la ali. Ino era minha melhor amiga, e nesse tempo que eu estive fora eu tinha sentido muito a falta dela. Principalmente as nossas briguinhas idiotas. Separamo-nos e ainda sorrindo ela perguntou:

\- Quando você chegou?

\- Acabei de chegar, nem entrei em casa ainda. Estou vindo do gabinete do Hokage. - disse eu. - E quem diria que Kakashi-sensei fosse se tornar Hokage.

\- Testa muitas coisas aconteceram aqui depois que você saiu de missão. São tantas novidades.

\- Mas estou de volta. – disse sorrindo.

Ela franziu o cenho e me olhou com cara de brava.

\- Sua vadia como demora tanto tempo nesta missão? Pensei que tinha abandonado Konoha!

Ri.

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram, e minha estadia lá na nevoa foi estendida. - expliquei-me enquanto sentia a mãozinha de Itachi agarrando a minha perna e o fitei que estava envergonhado, se escondendo atrás de mim.

Ino seguiu meu olhar e o fitou.

\- E quem é ele? - Ino virava a cabeça para o lado tentando olhá-lo que se escondia atrás de mim.

\- É meu filho.

\- SEU O QUÊ? - Ino gritou com os olhos arregalados.

Suspirei e me virei para Itachi que ainda me agarrava.

\- Cumprimente a Ino filho. - pedi o puxando para frente para que a loira pudesse vê-lo.

\- Oi. - disse ele timidamente.

E assim que ela o viu seus olhos esbugalharam mais ainda, pareciam dois pratos.

\- Oi. - ela sussurrou.

Ela olhou para mim incrédula e depois para o meu pequeno, que nem Kakashi fizera. Poxa era tão impressionante assim eu ter um filho?

\- Kami. - me fitou. - Sakura ele não é filho de quem estou pensando, é? Por que a semelhança e assustadoramente muito grande.

\- Sim Ino. - disse eu.

\- Testuda você tem muito que me contar, vamos lá para cima, temos que colocar o papo em dia.

\- Acho que não Ino. – disse eu. – Eu vou para casa, eu só passei aqui só para te ver. E além do mais, Itachi está cheio de fome...

\- Itachi? – ela me interrompeu me olhando incrédula. – Sério isso, Sakura? Itachi?

\- O que tem eu? – meu pequeno questionou confuso.

\- Nada meu amor. – falei o fitando.

\- Não, não, não. – Ino repetia a palavra e correu para a porta de entrada virando a plaquinha no lado _Fechado_, e trancou a porta do recinto. – Nós vamos subir e você vai me contar_ tudo._

\- Mas Ino...

\- Não tem mais. – ela me interrompeu. – Vamos subir e lá preparo algo para o seu filho, vamos? – ela pegou a mão do meu pequeno e começou a carregar. – Vamos Itachi, lá em cima tem sanduiches e suco, você quer?

\- Quero.

\- Então vamos!

Ino o levava para as escadas e tudo que eu podia fazer era segui-los, já que Itachi foi totalmente coagido pela porca.

Subimos as escadas para a casa do andar de cima e entramos. Ino foi direto para cozinha me deixando na sala com o meu filho. Minutos depois ela voltou com um prato com sanduiche e um suco para sala.

\- Minha mãe saiu para fazer umas compras para dispensa e meu pai ainda está na rua. Então estamos sozinhas. - ela olhou para o meu pimpolho que fitava a casa. – Aqui Ita-kun seu sanduiche. – ela entregou o prato para ele que pegou.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada. – ela sorriu passando a mão nos fios negros dele que estava sentado ao meu lado do sofá. – Quer assistir televisão? Acho que tem desenhos passando.

\- Quero. – ele olhou para mim que sorri para ele que sorriu de volta.

Ino ligou a televisão e colocou num canal de desenho. Itachi fitava a televisão, enquanto começava a comer o sanduiche feito por Ino. A mesma sentou-se no sofá próximo a mim e disse:

\- Ai amiga são tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar.

\- Pelo começo né? – falei como se fosse obvio, me ajeitando no sofá para que ficasse virada para ela.

A porca revirou os olhos e começou:

\- Bom, uma semana depois que você saiu em missão o Kakashi foi renomeado Hokage.

\- Eu já sabia que ele iria ser renomeado Hokage. -disse a interrompendo. - Tsunade sama tinha me dito isso antes de eu partir.

\- Então, teve a cerimonia e tudo e agora Kakashi é Hokage.

\- E o Naruto? – questionei. - Ele ficou chateado, por não ser o próximo Hokage?

\- Olha para te dizer à verdade, ele levou numa boa.

\- Serio? – perguntei surpresai surpresa.

\- Sakura eu disse que muitas coisas aqui mudaram, e uma dela é Naruto. Ele está diferente, está mais maduro. - riu. - Nem parece com aquele idiota de antes. Ele se casou ano passado, com a Hinata e vão ter um filho.

\- Naruto casou? E vai ter um filho?

Não estava acreditando que ele tomou vergonha na cara e percebeu o quanto a Hinata o amava. Ino assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ele e Shikamaru estão casados.

\- Caramba, fico feliz por eles.

\- Shikamaru casou com a Temari dois meses antes de Naruto. O casamento deles foi em Suna. – repostou Ino. - Ele foi para lá e ficou alguns meses para resolver uns exames chunin que tinha sido em Suna naquele ano. E um mês antes dele voltar a vila, ele casou com a Temari e a trouxe para cá.

\- Por essa eu não esperava. Eles formam um belo casal.

\- E você ainda nem sabe do babado. Os dois vinham tendo um romance escondido antes da guerra.

\- Bem que eu desconfiava, eles andavam bem juntinhos.

\- Pois é. A Temari ganhou bebê semana passada. Um menino. A cara do Shikamaru. Se chama Shikadai.

\- Sério? – ela assentiu. - Ele deve está todo bobo né?

\- E se tá - riu -, mas que está mesmo bobo é o Naruto. A Hinata está de cinco meses e é menino também. Boruto seu nome.

\- Eu queria está aqui para ver o casamento de meu amigo. - olhei para chão, sentindo um aperto no peito, por meus amigos com suas vidas arranjadas. Não que eu estivesse me lamentando da minha, mas era sempre bom ter alguém ao seu lado.

\- Foi tão lindo testa. A Hinata estava linda, parecia uma princesa. E Naruto estava todo ansioso. Eu fui à madrinha junto com o Sai.

\- Agora você falando dele me mais saudades ainda. – disse eu.

\- Ele está fora da vila em missão com o Sai e Sasuke.

A fitei com mais interesse quando ela disse o nome do Sasuke. Ino percebendo a minha pequena demonstração de interesse por certa pessoa ela disse:

\- Vamos lá para cozinha?

Olhei para Itachi que estava sentado no sofá com o prato de seu lanche no colo e o copo do suco de uva na mão assistindo desenhos na TV.

\- Filho, a mamãe está na cozinha com a tia Ino tá?

Ele me fitou por um breve momento assentindo com a cabeça e voltou a fitar a televisão interessado.

Fomos para a cozinha e sentamos nas cadeiras da mesa redonda.

\- Vou fazer um chá para a gente. – assim que se sentou na cadeira e ela se levantou, colocando água na chaleira.

\- Eu sei que eles estão em missão. – disse eu. – Kakashi me disse.

\- Eles saíram tem alguns dias, em breve estão aí novamente.

Ino terminou de fazer o chá e os colocou nas xicaras que estavam em cima da mesa e depois se sentou na cadeira de frente para mim.

\- Agora me conta tudo. - indagou Ino me fitando. - Como você engravidou? E ainda por cima do Sasuke! Que eu lembre você o evitava e eu nunca os vi juntos. Sakura aquele menino é a cara do Sasuke. Nem tem como você negar. Todos que colocar os olhos nele vão sacar na hora. Tirando a cor dos olhos, eu vejo o Sasuke criança.

Fitei minhas mãos que seguravam a xicara de chá e comecei a falar:

\- Foi apenas uma vez. - a fitei. - Foi apenas uma vez que fiquei com ele. Naquela noite que saímos juntas para um bar.

Contei tudo para ela, o ataque repentino de ciúmes que ele tivera, dando um soco em Sai. Ele me agarrando na rua e eu cedendo, que no fim acabou comigo na cama dele. Contei que ele me tratara como um ninguém, uma qualquer, no outro dia e que me dera um pé na bunda. O que ele queria, era mesmo se divertir com a otária. Enfim, contei tudo até a minha estadia na aldeia da névoa.

\- Caramba amiga. - ela me olhava tênue. - Por que você não me contou o que estava acontecendo com você? Você sabe muito bem que pode contar comigo para tudo.

Ino parecia chateada comigo.

\- Desculpe Ino, me entenda, eu não estava querendo dividir com ninguém. Era comigo, eu tinha que me passar por aquilo para acordar de vez. Eu precisava levar na cara novamente para enfiar de uma vez por todas que Sasuke não me ama.

\- Você não precisa ser dura com você mesma. - ela me olhava com ternura e depois franziu o cenho. - Aquele Sasuke foi um canalha mesmo. Ai que vontade de esganá-lo agora.

\- Não adianta ficar com raiva agora Ino. - disse eu. - O que está feito, está feito. Eu também tive certa parcela de culpa. Fui idiota o suficiente para pensar que ele pudesse me amar um dia.

\- Mas mesmo assim, ele não podia ter feito essa canalhice contigo.

-A única coisa boa disso tudo é meu filho. Eu só estou de pé e vivendo agora, é por causa dele. Eu o amo muito, e faço o que for para vê-lo bem.

\- E por falar nele, Itachi sabe da existência do pai?

\- Sabe. - ela ficou surpresa. - Não vou mentir sobre quem é pai dele. Apesar da cachorrada que Sasuke fez comigo, ele é o pai do meu filho.

\- Eu ainda estou passada com que o Sasuke. – Ino comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Dei um gole de meu chá e falei:

\- Pra você vê. - sorri irônica. - Nunca se deve se encantar pelas aparências.

\- Como ele deve reagir quando você contar para ele sobre o filho? – ela perguntou.

\- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia Ino. – suspirei. - Eu só espero que ele não o rejeite. Ino se ele fizer isso, eu nem sei o que fazer. - confessei, sentindo aquele aperto no peito. - Itachi está eufórico para conhecer o pai, e nem quero imaginar se Sasuke o decepcioná-lo.

\- Ai Sakura, não acho que o Sasuke seria capaz disso. Bom para falar a verdade, ele também está bastante mudado.

Sorri irônica.

\- Sério testa. Bom, ele ainda é calado na dele, mas está diferente, está mais calmo, um pouquinho mais sociável, e menos arrogante. - ela sorriu maliciosa. - Você tem que vê-lo, agora que ele está gostoso.

\- Minha cota de Sasuke acabou. Não quero saber mais dele.

\- Você está falando isso por que ainda não o viu. Sério amiga. Sasuke agora que está terrivelmente sexy, esbanjando testosterona por onde passa. – ela começou a se abanar com a mão se jogando para trás. - Agora foquei com certo calor.

\- Deixa de ser vadia Ino. Pensei que você tinha se desencanado dele. - questionei com uma sobrancelha erguida, ignorando aquela sensação incomoda pelo comentário de minha amiga.

\- E desencanei, mas não é crime dizer que ele é um pecado. - riu. – Aliás, eu estou namorando.

\- Namorando? E agora que você me diz isso?

\- Mamãe aqui. - disse Itachi chegando à cozinha nos interrompendo, com o prato só com os farelos numa mão e um copo com o resto do suco na outra.

\- Toma o resto do suco. -falei pegando o copo e o copo dele.

\- Tô cheio. - disse ele com os cantos da boca sujo de maionese.

\- Vem cá para eu limpar sua boca. - ele se aproximou de mim e passei minha mão, nos canto de sua boca tirando a sujeira. - pronto.

\- Estava bom Itachi? - Perguntou Ino o olhando encantada para meu filhote.

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Ele é bem quietinho, né Sakura?

A olhei de canto de olho e ri irônica.

\- É por que ele ainda não esta familiarizado. Deixa alguns dias se passar e depois você me fala se ele é tão quietinho assim.

\- Sério Ita-kun? - Ino perguntou para ele.

\- Não.

Sua resposta fez tanto eu quanto Ino rirem.

\- Vou ver desenho. – ele disse.

\- Vai lá. –respondi.

Ele saiu da cozinha e entrou na sala.

\- Sakura ele é muito fofo. – Ino disse toda derretida pelo meu pimpolho.

\- Claro, que é. Meu filho sua porca. – falei convencida

Ela pegou um pano de prato e jogou na minha cara. Ri com isso.

\- Deixa de ser convencida testuda. – ela fez bico. – Além do mais, ele tem 90% dos genes do pai.

Meu sorriso morreu na mesma hora.

\- Você sabe como estragar a felicidade dos outros né? – joguei o pano de prato nela que agarrou antes de atingir sua cara.

Ela riu da minha cara azeda e rebateu.

\- Claro, e eu estou dizendo alguma mentira?

\- Porca maldita. – ralhei fazendo bico o que fez Ino gargalhar ainda mais. - Então sua porca, você não me disse quem é o veredito.

Eu me referia ao seu namorado. Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio logo em seguida.

\- Eu estou com o Sai.

\- Sai. - repeti. - Já era de imaginar.

\- É, mas está difícil ele colocar um anel no meu dedo esquerdo.

Sorri, com o jeito que minha amiga falou.

\- Calma né Ino, talvez ele precise um pouco de tempo para isso.

Pelo que eu conhecia o Sai, ele provavelmente estaria lendo algum livro de como pedir a namorada em casamento. Ri com esse pensamento.

\- Tempo? – ela questionou inconformada. - Testuda eu estou a dois anos, DOIS ANOS, namorando ele, e nem um sinalzinho de casamento.

\- Acho que ai complica. – fiz careta.

Ela baixou o olhar e murmurou:

\- Acho que sim.

Franzi o cenho. Ino triste? Isso não fazia o feitio da loira. Ai tinha alguma coisa.

\- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?

Ela suspirou.

\- É que... - ela me fitou -... Acho que estou gravida.

Arregalei os olhos.

\- Gravida? Sério Ino?

\- Bom, eu não sei. Não tenho certeza. – ela dizia hesitante. - Também pode ser alarme falso, como aconteceu comigo outra vez.

\- Você já fez o exame? – perguntei, incorporando meu ar profissional.

\- Não. Eu vou esperar um pouquinho e se continuar tendo esses mal estar eu farei o exame.

\- Acho bom mesmo. – olhei para o relógio que tinha na parede da cozinha e vi que já era quase oito da noite. – Caramba, está tarde. Eu tenho que ir agora.

Levantei-me da cadeira e caminhando até a sala com Ino ao meu lado.

\- A hora passou tão rápido, e nem te contei todas as fofocas.

\- Vai ter que ficar para depois Ino, tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – respondi me aproximando do sofá e encontrando Itachi deitado e já dormindo.

\- Own, ele dormiu. Que fofinho

\- Ele completamente está cansado, a viagem foi bem longa. – disse pegando meu pimpolho e o ajeitando em meu colo, com sua cabecinha em meu ombro.

Ino passou sua mão nos cabelos dele, toda encantada e me entregou o boneco que Itachi daria ao pai para eu segurar. Despedir-me dela e fui para casa com o meu filho nos braços.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Eu sei, não foi dessa vez que o Sasuke viu o filho, mas entendam que eu quero deixar essa história o mais legal possível, e este capitulo é importante.

Nos vemos em breve.

Beijos ^^


	14. Pai?

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

_Olá pessoal *-* sei que demorei muito, mas olha pelo lado bom, eu sempre apareço kkkkkkkkkkkkk _  
_Quero agradecer aos comentários anteriores - Becky, Biah - muito obrigada minhas lindas pelos seus comentários :)_

_Leitores novos, sejam vem vindos e se puderem deixem seus reviews por que isso é muito importante para mim que escrevo com muito carinho :3 e aos leitores fantasmas, não fiquem com vergonha, pois não mordo, só quando me pedem kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. sqn. :P _  
_Capitulo esperado está aí e espero que gostem e não se esqueçam que os erros ortográficos na fala de Itachi, é proporcionais. O menino só tem quatro anos e erros nas falas são normais. _  
_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Pai?  
**

**_~ Sasuke - Pov._**

\- Porra Teme. Uma pausa né cara? Estamos nisso há sete horas sem um descanso.

Olhei para Naruto que saltava de alguns galhos de árvores. Sai estava logo atrás dele. Revirei os olhos, com falta de energia de meus dois companheiros de equipe.

\- O que foi dobe? Não aguenta umas horinhas de corrida? Esta ficando mole. - meu tom saiu irônico e debochado.

\- A questão não é moleza, e sim uma pausa. – rebateu ele, quer dizer, gritou. – Porra, meu estomago esta mastigando minhas tripas de tanta fome. Passamos por três pensionatos, poderíamos ter dado uma parada para comermos.

\- Estamos quase chegando à vila, relaxa.

\- Naruto tem razão, tudo de mais é muito Sasuke. Você quer nos matar isso sim. - agora só me faltava essa. Esse branquelo reclamando também.

Bufei, aumentando mais a velocidade.

\- Vocês são uns fracotes. - falei. - Vamos logo, que eu quero chegar à vila antes de anoitecer.

\- Eu odeio quando você fica no comando. Você é um tirano Teme.

Os resmungos de Naruto e Sai ecoavam pela floresta silenciosa. Estávamos voltando para a vila depois de uma semana em missão no País das ondas. Os anos tinham se passado, e as coisas aqui na vila mudou muito. Eu cumpri minha pena dos trabalhos pela vila e agora sou um jounin de elite. Estou sempre fora da vila em missões difíceis. Depois que Sakura saiu em missão - que parece que não acaba nunca -, o time sete retornou, sem ela, pois aquele branquelo do Sai, estava em seu lugar. Apesar de ele ser estranho, ele era até mais ou menos. Mas era esquisito.

Meu amigo idiota agora era um homem de família. Casado com a Hinata, que espera seu primogênito. Ele não era o único, Shikamaru também é pai de um menino. Ele surpreendeu todos na vila quando voltou de uma missão em Suna já casado com a loira, irmã do Kazekague.

Todos estavam ajeitando suas vidas, até a baleia do Chouji está noivo de uma ninja de outra aldeia. Vendo todos com suas vidas feitas, às vezes me dava uma pontada de inveja. Eu tinha uma meta, depois de todo esse ódio e vingança, eu queria reconstruir meu clã.

Mas parece que isso vai ficar só na vontade, pois a pessoa com que eu quero dividir essa meta estava longe de Konoha.

Eu tinha sido um completo idiota com ela, e aposto que ela nem queira me ver nem pintado. Mas o único culpado disso tudo sou eu. Eu sempre faço merda. Fiz burrada a minha vida inteira, e a única coisa certa a se fazer, eu estrago. Eu sempre estrago tudo. Eu mereço ficar sozinho com a minha solidão. Levar a herança amaldiçoada do meu clã para o tumulo.

Da copa das arvores pude ver a entrada de Konoha. Pulei para o chão. Aquele pedaço iria andando. Eu tinha adiantado muito tempo correndo às sete horas sem descanso.

Naruto e Sai desceram também, ao meu lado. Ambos respiravam rápido. Comecei a andar os deixando para trás.

\- Tenho minhas duvidas se você é mesmo humano. – murmurou Naruto aborrecido.

\- Não era você que queria voltar logo para ficar com sua esposa? – questionei andando sem olhar para trás.

\- Eu quero voltar logo, mas eu quero voltar vivo e não morto.

Continuava a andar. Alguns minutos depois, percebi que os dois molengas me seguiam. Naruto e Sai começaram a tagarelar coisas banais.

\- Que Saudades da Hina-chan.

\- Também estou com saudades da Ino. – disse Sai.

\- Quando é que vai parar de enrolar a Ino e pedi-la em casamento? - Naruto perguntou para Sai.

O outro suspirou cansado. Tsc. Não estava acreditando que eles iriam tocar naquele assunto novamente. Eles só sabem falar disso.

\- Eu estou lendo uns livros, sobre isso. Mas não tenho a mínima ideia de como fazer isso.

Revirei os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Desde quando se precisa de um livro para pedir a namorada em casamento? Só na cabeça deste anormal.

\- Porra Sai, deixa de ser voador. - repreendeu Naruto ao meu lado, que provavelmente pensava o mesmo que eu. - Desde quando se precisa de um livro para pedir uma mulher em casamento?

\- Desde que minha namorada se chama Ino.

\- Não entendi?

\- Você pensa que é fácil namorar aquela loira? – Sai questionou.

\- Ah, pensei que você gostava. Não era você que sempre se gabava que a sua namorada é fogosa e que te leva ao céu em vinte turbinadas?

\- Você não entende mesmo, né?- o branquelo suspirou derrotado. - A Ino gosta de ser impressionada, e se eu for pedi-la em casamento, tenho que fazer uma coisa surpreendente.

\- Ah.

Atravessamos os portões da vila, já agradecendo aos céus que tínhamos chegado à vila, e eu não iria ficar escutando esse papo de mulherzinha.

[...]

Chegamos ao gabinete do Hokage, batemos a porta escutando um _entre_ abafado. Nós três entramos, encontrando Kakashi sentado em sua cadeira, atrás da sua mesa abarrotada de livros e pergaminhos. Ele nos olhou fechando aquele livro pornográfico que ele sempre lia. Ele não se cansava de ler aquilo não?

\- Vocês chegaram cedo.

\- Claro, com o teme quase que nos matando de tanto correr. - resmungou Naruto ao meu lado.

\- Como foram à missão? – Kakashi quis saber.

Entreguei o pergaminho da missão em suas mãos.

\- Foi um sucesso. – respondi.

Kakashi deu uma rápida olhada no pergaminho e o fechou logo em seguida.

\- Bom, vocês estarão de folga esta semana até serem recrutados novamente.

Assentimos com a cabeça. Antes que nós pudéssemos nos virar para irmos embora, a voz de Kakashi atraiu nossa atenção com uma notícia que nunca pensei em ouvir tão cedo.

\- Ah, queria informá-los, que Sakura retornou para a vila. - disse Kakashi calmamente fitando nossas expressões.

Ao ouvir o nome de Sakura, senti alguma coisa de contrair dentro de mim. Meu coração começou a bater forte. Eu não entendia por que estava daquele jeito... _Nervoso_. Fazia quatro anos, seis meses, três dias, vinte horas e trinta minutos e um segundo, que Sakura tinha ido embora da vila em uma missão longa para a aldeia da nevoa oculta. Não que eu estivesse contando os dias que ela tinha ido embora, me abandonando sozinho, longe disso. Eu só era bom com números.

Também era estranho, depois que ela saiu da aldeia. Eu ficava irritado sem a presença dela aqui. Sei que fui um canalha com ela, mas a ausência de Sakura tinha mexido muito comigo. Não tive tempo de me desculpar pelo mal que a fiz.

\- O quê? A Sakura-chan está aqui na vila? - a pergunta saiu de meu amigo não tão idiota assim, que estava espantado com o retorno de nossa companheira de time.

O Hokage me olhou com um ar zombeteiro, mas desviou o olhar para o Naruto e respondeu:

\- Sim. Ela chegou ontem à tarde. - ele me olhou novamente, e pelo modo que seus olhos estavam ficando apertados, ele estava sorrindo.

Apenas franzi o cenho com aquela atitude estranha de meu ex sensei doido. Meu coração ainda batia desenfreado, e sentia minhas mãos geladas. Mas tentei ficar o mais indiferente possível.

\- Que saudade da feiosa. – disse o ameba do Sai.

Segurei-me para não mandar um olhar de ódio para ele, por ter falado aquela barbaridade. Desde quando ele era feia? Só se for naquela cabeça de oca dele.

\- Eu vou vê-la. – a voz de Naruto ecoou antes de ele sair apressado pela porta do gabinete.

[...]

Caminhamos para fora do prédio do Hokage. Minha cabeça estava girando com aquela informação. A minha vontade era de ir lá junto dos meus amigos vê-la, mas alguma coisa me impedia de ir até lá.

_Medo? _

_Culpa? _

_Remorso? _

Eu não sabia ao certo. Só sei que...

Eu não sei mais de nada. Eu estava confuso, e a vontade de ver a minha ex-companheira era grande. Tinha receios de encontra-la. Não tinha a mínima ideia como eu reagiria se ficássemos frente a frente, depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Não sabia como seria sua reação. O melhor o que eu tenho que fazer era me manter distante, e deixa-la em paz. Não iria atrapalhar mais do que atrapalhei.

-TEME!

Sai de meus devaneios com os gritos de Naruto. O olhei furioso, por ele está gritando no meio da rua, chamando a atenção para nós, como se fossemos palhaços de circo.

\- Não tem como você falar mais baixo não? - ralhei.

\- E estou falando com você e tu aí com cara de paisagem. – ele rebateu.

\- Está pensando na Sakura? - a voz do Zé ruela do Sai atiçou a minha raiva. Pois era aquilo que eu estava fazendo

\- Isso não te interessa.

\- Negar logo de primeira e rapidamente como você fez agora, é uma prova que estava pensando nela.

Esse idiota não tinha medo da morte?

\- Você estava pensando na Sakura? – perguntou Naruto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Eu não estava pensando em ninguém! – minha voz saíra alta de mais, atraindo mais atenção para nós. Bufei.

\- Você negou outra vez, então...

Olhei para aquela ameba transparente com tanta raiva que ele se mancou e calou-se na hora.

\- Você não respondeu ainda. – questionou Naruto.

\- Respondeu o quê? – me fiz de desentendido já com a pouca paciência esgotada.

Naruto bufou.

\- Se vai ver a Sakura-chan. Ela deve está na casa dela. Estamos indo para lá.

\- Não. Vou para minha casa.

\- Mas ela é nossa amiga teme. – ele se pôs na minha frente, empatando a minha passagem. -Você não sente saudades dela?

\- Naruto - tentei buscar minha paciência. -, qual a parte do _Não_ você não entendeu?

Ele ficou um tempo me olhando, e depois suspirou cansado, se dando por vencido.

\- Tudo bem. – começou. – Você quem sabe.

\- Hm.

Meus dois companheiros de missão tomaram caminhos diferente do meu. Segui meu caminho em direção a minha casa.

Eu tinha comprado uma casa grande, depois que voltei à ativa com as missões, pois já que o distrito Uchiha fora destruído, eu precisava de lugar para ficar. Não iria ficar morando num apartamentozinho alugado pelo resto da vida.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas, lembrei-me que minha dispensa estava totalmente vazia, pois como eu só vivia em missões, eu mal tinha tempo de abastecer os armários da minha casa.

Peguei uma rota diferente, em direção ao mercado do centro. Depois de algum tempo andando, cheguei em frente ao mercado e entrei. Logo na entrada peguei uma cesta e fui andando pelos setores, pegando o que eu precisava.

Entrei no setor de biscoitos, não que eu gostasse de biscoitos doces, mas eu gostava daqueles de água e sal.

Assim que entrei no setor, vi um menino pequeno, devia ter mais ou menos de três a quatro anos. O pirralho estava escalando a prateleira de biscoitos doces, desajeitadamente. Não sei o que o que aconteceu comigo, mas no momento que o menino pisou em falso na terceira prateleira, senti meu sangue gelar com aquela cena.

Se aquele menino caísse dali, iria se machucar.

O mais rápido possível cheguei até ele, e o segurei com um braço, antes de ele chegar ao chão. O corredor estava vazio, só tínhamos eu e ele naquele setor.

Onde estava a mãe deste menino que não vê uma coisa dessas?

Coloquei o pirralho no chão. Ele me olhou rapidamente assim que me ergui novamente. Assim que meus olhos pousaram nele, fiquei atônito com o seu rosto. Parecia que eu o conhecia de algum lugar. Os cabelos pretos e bagunçados me lembravam a mim, quando pequeno. E o que mais me chamou atenção, foram seus olhos grandes e verdes.

Quem era aquele moleque?

Ele me fitava com o semplante assustado, devido sua quase queda, e um pouco confuso.

\- Obrigado moço.

Sua voz fina e baixa me tirou de meus devaneios.

\- Hm. - limitei-me a falar, só fitando aquele pentelho me olhando curioso. - Você devia tomar cuidado. Quase se machucou.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento, mas eu sentia que tinha que o repreender por ter quase caído. Ele olhou para o chão, levando suas mãos para trás, enquanto desenhava algo imaginário com o pé.

\- É que... - ele me olhou e apontou para cima da prateleira... - Eu queria pegar aquele bicoto ali.

Olhei para onde ele apontava, e vi um pacote de biscoito com algum desenho na embalagem. Levei minha mão até o biscoito e o peguei o entregando em seguida para ele.

\- Obrigado, moço.

\- Cadê sua mãe que não vê você aprontando? – minha voz saíra fria, não que eu fizesse de propósito, mas saia naturalmente.

\- Tá pegando tomate para fazer uma sopa gotosa pá mim. – o pirralho sorriu, ele não tinha se intimidado com o meu tom frio.

Apenas arquei a sobrancelha, tentando me lembrar de quem aquele menino me lembrava.

\- Hm.

O menino saiu daquele corredor correndo. Apenas dei de ombro e foi pegar o meu biscoito de água e sal e saí dali. Andei em mais alguns setores catando o que precisava e minha última parada foi nos congelados. Estava escolhendo alguns peixes ensacados, aquilo seria meu jantar.

\- Compra mamãe. - escutei a voz infantil do fedelho que quase caiu atrás de mim. - Aquele vem com boneco.

\- Itachi, você vai me fazer jogar dinheiro fora, como eu fiz da outra vez. E pare de pular.

Aquela voz?

Não pode ser. Virei-me para trás no impulso e vi minha ex-companheira de time entrando naquele setor onde eu estava. Ela estava distraída enquanto empurrava um carrinho, olhava as prateleiras. Meus olhos logo pararam no menino ao seu lado que estava com a cara emburrada. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

Os cabelos, os olhos, o rosto...

Mãe?

Itachi?

Minha mente não estava processando direito. Sabia que minha face estava incrédula. Olhei para Sakura novamente, ela não tinha me notado ainda. Sentia meu corpo trêmulo e num impulso e minha voz saiu sem que eu percebesse:

-Sakura?

Ela virou seu rosto para mim automaticamente. Ela me olhou assustada.

\- Sa-suke. - sua voz saíra num sussurro arrastado, enquanto me olhava atônita.

Senti meu coração bater mais forte. Eu estava confuso e incrédulo. Minha cabeça pinicava, parecia que iria explodir.

Sakura estava diferente, estava mais... _Linda_. Seus cabelos rosa estavam maiores do que ela costumava deixar. A blusa verde de manga, a calça branca e as sandálias vermelhas a deixava mais exótica. Abaixei meu olhar para o menino novamente e não crendo no que eu via. O moleque até sorriu para mim acenado com a mão, mas estava atordoado de mais para respondê-lo. Fitei Sakura novamente e me aproximei, em passos rápidos parando a sua frente.

Como um baque, eu entendi o que se passava ali. Meu cenho franziu e minha voz saíra mais fria que o normal.

\- Sakura. - ela pareceu se assustar dando um passo para trás, mas logo se recompôs, colocando uma cara seria enquanto me olhava fria. - Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – desviei meu olhar para o menino, e depois para ela. - Você... Ele...

Minha voz ficara presa em minha garganta. Não consegui pronunciar o resto da frase.

\- Aqui não é lugar para discutir este assunto. – ela disse rapidamente. Apesar de seu tom hostil, senti um pequeno vacilo em sua voz.

Uma onda de ira e fúria me atingiu, depois que eu percebi o que ela tinha feito. Minha mandíbula trincou. Olhei o menino que estava confuso.

\- Você estava o escondendo de mim? – olhei para ela. - Pensava que eu não iria perceber a semelhança?

\- Olha lá o que você está dizendo, por que as coisas não são bem assim. - ela aumentou a voz.

\- COMO NAO? - gritei, sentindo raiva me consumir. Como ela podia esconder o meu filho de mim?

\- Mamãe. - o menino puxou a barra da blusa daquela traidora que o fitou de imediato. - Por que esse moço está brigando com você?

\- Meu amor, vá buscar o seu cereal que você quer, vai?

\- Pode? – ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

Ela assentiu sorrindo, passando a mão em seu rosto.

\- Pode.

A criança - quer dizer meu filho -, sorriu do canto a outro para ela, e olhou pra mim com cara feia antes de sair correndo sumindo entre as prateleiras. Olhei todo o seu trajeto até perdê-lo de vista.

_Meu filho._

Filho...

Olhei para a mãe dele que me olhava séria.

\- Você me deve uma explicação. - exigi.

Ela sorriu sarcástica. Desde quando ela agia assim?

\- Explicação.

\- Ele é mesmo meu filho? – apesar de meu tom rude, eu tive receios a fazer aquela pergunta. Mesmo eu tendo quase certeza que aquele menino, que levava o nome de meu irmão? Aquilo me pegara desprevenido. Não sei o que se passou na cabeça de Sakura para colocar o nome de meu irmão em nosso filho. Eu queria saber da boca dela que ele era meu filho. Sakura tinha muito que explicar.

\- Sim. - ela respondeu. - Mas aqui não é lugar para tratarmos deste assunto. - ela suspirou fechando os olhos para depois abri-los. - Olha, passe na minha casa mais tarde, e a gente conversa.

Ela começou a empurrar o carrinho passando ao meu lado, mas agarrei seu braço, sentindo sua pele macia contra minha palma. Ela parou e me olhou nos olhos. Ela tentava parecer indiferente comigo, mas eu sentia que ela estava afetada, como eu estava naquele momento.

\- É isso que vai dizer; passa na minha casa que a gente conversa? – apertei mais seu braço, ignorando os batimentos acelerados de meu peito.

Sakura me olhou com mais fervor.

\- Você não está em condições de exigir nada. – ela disse ríspida. – Eu estou tendo o bom censo de deixar você sabendo que tem um filho e não sumir de uma vez e você nunca saber da existência dele.

\- Você não seria capaz...

\- Não. – ela me interrompeu. Ela fitava o mais fundo de meus olhos. – Apesar de tudo que você fez comigo... – ela suspirou. -... Você é o pai do meu filho.

Fiquei calado diante de suas palavras, apenas a olhava, incapaz de deixar de olhar aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes e determinadas. Eu não imaginava que reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo, fosse mexer tanto comigo e deixar minha vida de cabeça para baixo.

\- Você está... Diferente.

Ela deu um sorriso cansado e amargo.

\- O tempo muda as pessoas. – ela murmurou, e tive apenas que concordar. – Passa a noite lá em casa, e nós conversamos.

Assenti com a cabeça, sem quebra aquele contato visual. Soltei o seu braço de meu aperto, e ela passou por mim sem pestanejar, e nem olhar para trás.

Fitei ela andar apressada empurrando o carrinho até sumir atrás das prateleiras. Minha ficha não tinha caído ainda.

Pai?

Será mesmo que eu estava tendo outra chance da vida? Se fosse eu teria muito trabalho pela frente para consegui tudo o que eu deixei escapar.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem deste capitulo?  
Mereço muitos comentários?  
O que vai acontecer na casa da rosada quando o Uchiha for lá, saber de tudo?  
palpites?  
Bom, não vou dizer que vou postar logo, mas farei o possível para não atrasar.  
Beijos :3


	15. Conversa

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 –Conversa.  
**

**~ Sakura - Pov.**

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que encontraria Sasuke no mercado. A situação tinha me pegado de surpresa. No momento em que ele chamou meu nome, senti meu coração acelerar quando escutei sua voz rouca e grossa. Ele estava mais bonito do que antes. A desgraçada da Ino tinha toda razão, quando disse que ele estava um pecado. Estava mais alto, mais encorpado, os cabelos estavam um pouco maiores, sua badana da aldeia da folha cobria toda sua cabeça, deixando uma mecha de seu cabelo liso, no meio da sua cara.

Parecia uma maldição, pois naquele momento os sentimentos que eu tentava a todo custo enterrar, vieram todos de uma vez, me deixando atordoada. Minhas mãos tremiam de nervosismo, mas tentei me controlar o máximo possível para que ele não percebesse o quanto ele ainda me afetava, depois de tudo o que ele fizera para mim.

Sasuke era um canalha, um canalha da pior espécie. E eu seria uma idiota se caísse mais uma vez em seu charme.

Estava caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha, com sacolas de supermercado numa mão, e com a outra, segurava a mão de Itachi.

Meu pequeno estava falando que nem papagaio. Nós estávamos o dia todo fora de casa. De manhã fui até o hospital, ver como estava às coisas por lá. Encontrei minha mestra Tsunade, ela ficara surpresa quando vira Itachi. E expliquei as coisas para ela. Minha mestra ficara chocada, xingou até a quinta geração de Sasuke, e o ameaçou três vezes de morte. Claro que Itachi não tinha escutado isso, as enfermeiras junto de Shizune e Ino, o agarraram totalmente derretidas pela fofura do meu filhote, e sumiram por um bom tempo com ele. E como Itachi "odeia" ser bajulado, pintou e bordou.

Minha mestra disse que estava tudo nos conformes, e só estava esperando por mim, para entregar meu posto, pois ela iria tirar umas férias. Ela dissera que iria sumir por uns tempos de Konoha, espairecer as ideias, e relaxar, pois esses anos que ela tinha sido Hokage, tinha lhe sugado ela toda.

Era bom estar em casa novamente. Meus amigos, as pessoas que me ama... Enfim. Também vi Hinata no caminho, fiquei feliz por ela. Estava diferente, mais solta e despojada, sua barriga já estava grandinha e fiquei muito feliz pelo meu amigo. Naruto merecia tudo de bom que estava acontecendo com ele.

Hinata como todo mundo, se encantou por Itachi. Ela dissera que ele era o clone do pai. E mais uma vez contei a história para ela, mas só o básico.

\- Mamãe...

Sai de meus devaneios e olhei para Itachi que andava e pulava ao mesmo tempo, ao meu lado. Ele não parava um segundo, mas quando dava sua hora de dormir, ele apagava e só acordava outro dia, bem cedo.

\- Fala meu amor.

\- Por que aquele moço mau estava bigando com você?

Fitei aquela carinha sapeca que demostrava confusão. Itachi era muito esperto, e curioso também. Eu era sempre bombardeada de perguntas e mais perguntas. Tudo o que ele vê ele quer saber, ou tem curiosidade. Ouvi-lo chamar o pai de homem mau, senti que Sasuke deixou uma má impressão para o filho. E eu pouco estava me lixando com isso. A culpa era dele, por não ser nada discreto, e tentar tirar satisfação no meio de um supermercado. A minha parte eu estava fazendo, que era contar a verdade. Agora o resto era com ele.

\- Ele não estava brigando com a mamãe, meu amor.

\- Não? - ele franziu mais o cenho, confuso. - Mas ele estava com cara de mau.

Sorri, passando a mão em seus cabelos macios e lisinhos.

\- Você achou ele mau?

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu vou poteger você mamãe, pois sou um homem.

Ri com a forma que ele disse, e a cara que ele fazia.

\- Sei disso, meu bem. Mas não se preocupe, por que o moço ele não é mau.

Aquela não era a hora de contar a verdade para Itachi. Eu iria conversar primeiro com Sasuke, e dependendo da situação iria revelar para meu filho, que o homem mau, era seu pai.

[...]

Como tinha imaginado, só foi dar banho em Itachi e dado comida, que ele logo pegou no sono. Era sempre assim, uma verdadeira pimenta no dia, mas quando chegavam à noitinha suas energias se esgotam e ele dorme cedinho. Quando voltei da cozinha o encontrei deitado no sofá, dormindo. A televisão estava ligada, onde passava um programa infantil bobo que ele adorava.

Peguei meu pequeno no colo e o levei até o meu quarto. O apartamento ainda estava uma desordem. Varias caixas ainda estavam pelos cantos da casa, eu não tinha tido tempo para arrumar a mudança que viera da aldeia da nevoa. E o quarto de Itachi ainda não estava pronto para ele dormir, e por enquanto ele dormia comigo na minha cama.

O coloquei no meio da cama e o cobri, enquanto ele ficava todo encolhidinho no meio das cobertas. Passei uma mão em seus fios negros lisos e macios.

\- Meu amor, você não sabe o quanto você é importante para mim. - murmurei sentindo meus olhos marejarem. - Você é a única coisa de boa na minha vida. Meu pedacinho de mim.

Depois de tanto sofrimento, Itachi estava sendo a melhor coisa que tinha me acontecido. Sabia que me lamentava daquela noite que eu tivera com o Uchiha, mas tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida, que tinha se tornado um pesadelo no outro dia. Mas diante disso, meu pequeno tesouro agora estava aqui, comigo. Eu tinha passado por muitos apertos no começo, depois de seu nascimento. Ser mãe solteira e ainda por cima adolescente não tinha sido fácil. Tive muito apoio nesses anos, e muita ajuda, e agradeço todos os dias a Kami por ter colocado pessoas maravilhosas no meu caminho.

Ouvi a campainha tocar e sabia que era ele. Meu coração acelerou várias batidas enquanto sentia o nervosismo tomar conta de mim.

Eu tinha mandado Sasuke vir até aqui para termos uma conversa séria, sobre o nosso filho. Não podia dar para trás, não podia mostrar o quanto eu ainda era vulnerável a ele. Eu tinha que ser forte e mostrá-lo quem está no comando, quem está tomando as rédeas da situação.

Saí do quarto fechando a porta em seguida, deixando Itachi dormindo e entrando na sala. Respirei fundo e caminhei até a porta e a abri de uma vez.

**_~ Sasuke - Pov._**

Ainda estava atordoado quando cheguei a minha casa. Joguei as compras que tinha feito em cima da mesa da cozinha, e peguei um copo e enchi da torneira e o tomei em um só gole.

Fechei os olhos. Não estava acreditando que eu tinha um filho. Minha ficha ainda não tinha caído. Eu era pai.

_Pai._

Meu coração ainda estava batendo forte. Aquela palavra tinha um significado muito forte, era impactante...

Eu era pai. _Pai, pai, pai._

Eu tinha um filho. Um filho com a Sakura.

Minha cabeça estava girando, e estava soando frio. As imagens da noite que eu tivera com ela invadia minha cabeça. Eu tinha me portado como um babaca, e tinha plena consciência dela estar magoada comigo, mas isso não era motivo para esconder que eu tinha um filho. _Meu filho._

Lembrei-me do menino se pendurando nas prateleiras, para pegar um biscoito. Senti aquele mesmo frio na espinha, quando vi que ele podia se machucar. Será que a Sakura era irresponsável assim por não vê aquilo? Se não fosse _eu _a estar ali, naquele momento, ele poderia ter se machucado. Iria reclamar isso quando chegasse lá, ela tinha que ser mais cuidadosa com a segurança de nosso filho...

Itachi.

Outra coisa que me pegou de surpresa, fora o nome que ela dera ao meu filho. Quando a escutei o chamando assim, fiquei totalmente sem reação. Por que ela fizera isso? Qual foi seu motivo? Sentia-me trêmulo por dentro. Mesmo com tudo o que fiz com ela, Sakura teve a decência de colocar o nome de meu irmão, em meu filho.

Eram tantas perguntas que ela tinha que me responder.

Levei as mãos aos meus cabelos, e os puxei totalmente desorientado. Olhei o relógio, era quase cinco da tarde. Faltavam algumas horas. Não estava em condições de ficar em casa para esperar, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Essas faltas de resposta estavam me matando.

Levantei-me da cadeira, e fui para meu quarto. Guardei minhas coisas da missão e fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho e tirar aquele suor e a sujeira do corpo. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei debaixo do chuveiro, mas foi tempo o suficiente para tentar esclarecer algumas coisas.

[...]

Cheguei ao apartamento da Sakura, e me senti mais nervoso. Queria saber direito aquela história, e ela iria contar tudo.

Apertei o botão redondo da campainha, ao lado da porta e esperei.

Eu tinha que me acalmar. Não podia demonstrar o quanto estava abalado, diante desta situação. Passei essas horas imaginando o que Sakura teria para me explicar...

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando a porta fora aberta, revelando a _minha_ rosada... Quer dizer, a Sakura. Droga. O que eu estava pensando agora?

Prendi a respiração quando a vi, parada na soleira da porta me olhando. Seu rosto estava sério, os cabelos rosa estavam soltos e longos. Ela tinha os deixado crescer, e isso de alguma forma me aqueceu por dentro, pois lembro que antigamente ela cuidava de seus cabelos longos para me agradar. Será que... Impossível. Sakura deve me odiar. Ela nunca iria deixar os cabelos crescerem, só para me agradar.

Olhei seus olhos grandes e verdes. Eu amava olhá-los, mas eu não via mais o brilho que tinha antes. Seus olhos agora demonstravam ressentimentos, magoas, e eu era o culpado disso tudo.

Eu sou o culpado desta situação toda.

\- Sasuke. - sua voz doce, pronunciava meu nome seriamente, o que me causou um pequeno frio no estomago.

\- Sakura.

Ela abriu mais a porta.

\- Entre.

\- Obrigado.

Entrei no seu pequeno apartamento, que estava pouco desorganizado. Algumas caixas estavam no canto da sala, empilhadas uma em cima da outra.

\- Não repare na bagunça, ainda não tive tempo livre para arrumar o restante da mudança. - ela explicou, parando um pouco atrás de mim. Ela deveria ter notado meu olhar avaliador.

\- Não se preocupe. - me virei, ficando de frente para ela.

\- Sente-se. - ela apontou para o sofá. Tinha uns brinquedos atrás das almofadas, e ela apressou os passos, e os tirou de lá, rapidamente, antes que eu sentasse. - Desculpe, Itachi deixa os brinquedos espalhados por onde passa.

\- Tudo bem. - senti o canto de minha boca erguer-se automaticamente, imaginado meu filho brincando pela casa. Mas o que tinha me afetado de verdade era o nome. Itachi.

Sakura colocou os brinquedos num canto e voltou para sala, e sentou-se no outro sofá.

O silêncio se estalou no cômodo. Era estranha aquela situação. Não sabia o que falar. Não tinha ideia por onde começar. Eu tinha tantas perguntas. Passei o caminho todo, imaginando o modo como eu abordaria, e ordenaria ela falar tudo. Mas agora, que o momento tinha chegado, eu travo.

Sakura ainda mantinha uma expressão séria. Sua voz, o jeito que ela falava comigo, era o mais seco, e o mais frio possível. Aquilo era agoniante. E me incomodava, e me deixava sem reação. Eu tinha consciência do mal que a fiz, mas ser tratado com frieza por ela, não pensava que iria me atingir tanto.

Olhei para Sakura sentada em minha frente. Parecia que ela estava na mesma situação do que a minha, perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela olhava para um ponto no chão, totalmente fora de si.

\- Por que você não me contou que estava gravida? - minha voz parecia que a trouxera de volta a realidade.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos tão verdes, o que me deixou levemente desconcertado. Ela franziu o cenho levemente e disse:

\- Por que eu estava em missão, em outro país.

\- Mas custava você me dizer que esperava um filho meu?

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

\- Você queria que eu voltasse para a aldeia com a cara deslavada e dissesse para você que estava grávida, para levar outro pé na bunda?

\- Eu não iria fazer isso...

\- Não? Mas não foi isso que você fez naquele dia? - ela ralhou, seus olhos estavam duros. - Eu me entreguei para você. Você foi o meu primeiro homem, e no outro dia você me expulsa, como se eu fosse uma qualquer. E ainda queria que eu chegasse a você para receber outro fora?

\- Eu já falei que não iria fazer isso.

\- Você fala isso agora.

\- Sakura... - a olhei, sentia que estava fixando nervoso por aquela situação toda. - Olhe para mim. - ela me olhou contra vontade. - Eu errei, não deveria ter feito aquilo com você. Fui um completo idiota.

\- Ainda bem que sabe.

\- É sério. Como você acha que me senti quando soube que eu tinha um filho? Fui pego totalmente desprevenido.

\- E como você acha quando eu soube que estava grávida, enquanto estava num país diferente, longe de todos, e de um cara que não está nem aí para mim?

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu me importo.

\- Importa? Faça mil favor, Sasuke. Você não se importa com ninguém, a não ser com você mesmo, e aquela sua sede idiota por vingança. Eu fui uma tola, uma imbecil por amar alguém que não me ama, que não estava nem aí apara mim. Mas eu mereço levar cara, só assim eu aprendi de uma vez por todas a não ser uma idiota que fica fantasiando com um final feliz, com o cara que não ama. Por que você só ama a si mesmo, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Você não sabe de nada. - me levantei do sofá ficando de pé, sentindo uma raiva brotar dentro de mim.

Como ela ousava dizer aquilo tudo de mim? Sei que não sou perfeito, mas ela não tinha o direito de ficar me julgando desse jeito, sem nem ao menos saber o que eu estava sentindo com aquilo tudo. Eu passei minha vida toda vivendo uma mentira. O assassino de meus pais que passei minha infância e adolescência odiando, era a vítima e o inocente daquilo tudo. Ela não tinha ideia do quando eu me culpo pela morte da minha única família, do quanto ainda sofro com tudo isso.

Sakura também ficou de pé e riu sarcástica, enquanto cruzava os braços. Ela estava muito diferente da Sakura doce de antes. Esta Sakura era fria, calculista, agressiva e acima de tudo guardava um grande rancor de mim. E a culpa disso tudo era minha. Eu que a deixei daquele jeito, fui eu que a fizera sofrer por um traste que nem eu. Não conseguia entender o que ela via num cara como eu, não entendia. Eu só era eu, um cara como os outros, com o coração cheio de ódio, dor e sofrimento.

Naquela época, por um momento eu me permiti desfrutar do pouco do que ela me oferecia. E o que me resultou num filho. Eu não a merecia, mas sou egoísta, sou ambicioso, e não vou conseguir deixá-la ir.

\- Você não sabe o que passei todos esses anos pensando uma coisa e era outra totalmente diferente. Você não sabe...

\- Não quero discutir seus assuntos. - ela me cortou mais uma vez, totalmente fria. - Você veio até aqui para falarmos de Itachi e nada mais.

Aquelas palavras me atingiram como uma pancada no peito. Ela não estava nem aí para mim, ela não se importava mais comigo. Apesar da minha cara esta indiferente a tudo, eu sentia que estava me quebrando por dentro.

A Sakura de antes, se preocupava com o meu bem estar, pelos meus problemas, se eu precisava de alguma coisa ou não. Queria saber onde tinha ido parar aquela garotinha alegre e faladeira de antigamente. Ela não era o que eu via aqui, na minha frente. Ela não é a Sakura com que eu...

\- Você tem razão. - minha voz saiu o mais seca que o normal.

\- Bom, nunca pretendi esconder a existência do nosso filho para você. Como eu disse, eu estava em missão e não podia largar tudo assim e voltar para tratar de assuntos pessoais. Itachi sabe que o pai é um ninja de Konoha, e eu sempre disse a ele que quando voltarmos para cá ele o conheceria.

Assenti e ela continuou:

\- Itachi é uma criança doce, esperto - ela deu um leve sorriso quando falava dele, e automaticamente senti o canto de minha boca se erguer minimamente. -, bagunceiro, e totalmente manhoso. - ela olhou para mim. - E mesmo não te conhecendo, e te ama. Ele estar muito ansioso para te conhecer.

\- Mas naquela hora no mercado, ele me viu e...

\- Ele não te conhece, esqueceu?

\- Entendi.

\- Eu não falei para ele que você iria vir aqui hoje, pois ele não iria me deixar em paz e nós não teríamos esta conversa mais tranquilamente. - assenti com a cabeça. - Sei que você foi um idiota comigo, mas eu quero fazer o certo, e sei que você tem tanto direito sobre Itachi quanto eu. Não quero que meu filho cresça sem a presença do pai. Não quero ser acusada futuramente por ele, por eu nunca ter lhe contado a verdade, por ter privado de um direito que ele tem.

\- Eu entendo.

Senti-me um lixo pela atitude madura de Sakura. Depois de tudo que fiz, ela ainda tinha decência de não me privar do meu direito de pai. Ela estava se saindo mais do que uma mulher bonita e magoada, ela estava agindo como uma mãe preocupada com o seu filho, e aquilo me fez admirá-la ainda mais.

\- Eu só peço uma coisa; por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, não magoe o Itachi. Sei que você tem esse jeito frio e todo não me toque, mas se você o magoar, eu juro Sasuke Uchiha... - sua expressão estava tão assustadora que automaticamente dei um passo para trás -... Eu acabo com você.

Engoli em seco, enquanto sentia uma aura maligna em torno de seu corpo. Desde quando Sakura era assustadora desse jeito? Estava quase apelando para trazer a Sakura de antes de volta.

\- Cadê ele? - eu me referia ao meu filho.

\- Está dormindo no quarto.

\- Posso vê-lo?

Ela suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos assentindo levemente com a cabeça.

\- Pode. - ela começou a andar entrando no pequeno corredor e parando em frente de uma porta de madeira. Ela abriu me dando passagem para entrar. - Pode entrar.

Sem pestanejar, entrei no quarto pequeno, com uma cama de casal no meio, presumi ser seu quarto. Olhei o pequeno embrulho enrolado nas cobertas. Aproximei-me cautelosamente, e vi os fios negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, à pequena mãozinha fechada junto ao rosto branquinho, a respiração tranquila, denunciava bons sonhos. Senti meu lábio inferior tremer, e levei uma mão aos seus fios lisinhos, afagando de leve.

Meu filho.

_Meu._

Ouvi passos se aproximando e parando ao meu lado. Sabia que era Sakura.

\- É um anjinho dormido.

\- Meu filho. - murmurei, sentindo meu peito se aquecer. Parecia que tudo que fiz de errado tinha desaparecido, e aquela sensação de não estar sozinho preencheu o vazio do meu peito. Eu tinha uma família.

\- Nosso filho. - Sakura me corrigiu, me fazendo olhar para ela, que fitava o menino deitado.

\- Por que colocou o nome de meu irmão nele.

Ela não me olhava, e agora parecia olha para algum ponto no quarto. Alguns minutos se passaram, até escutar sua voz arrastada vagamente num sussurro.

\- Não sei.

A olhei com intensidade.

\- Como não sabe?

Ela finalmente me olhou, seus olhos pareciam perdidos em algum lugar.

\- Simplesmente não sei... Só senti que era certo.

Desviei o olhar para meu filho que começou a se mexer na cama, e automaticamente tirei minha mão de seus cabelos. Aquilo tudo era muito surreal. Parecia que estava sonhando, nada parecia real. De uma hora para outra minha vida tinha mudado completamente. Até esta manhã, eu não tinha ninguém no mundo, e agora à tarde eu tinha um filho. Será que a vida estava me dando uma segunda chance?

Aquele pensamento me preencheu de esperanças por dentro, pois no fundo eu gritava para aquilo ser verdade. Eu queria fazer parte daquela família. Eu queria ter Sakura como minha esposa, e juntos criar nosso filho. Eu não tinha ideia do quando aquilo era importante para mim, até aquele momento.

Olhei para a mulher ao meu lado e a peguei me fitando. Como eu tinha sido um tolo por desprezar alguém que sempre me amou. E agora eu estava aqui, tentando recuperar o que eu fiz questão de jogar fora.

Meus olhos não largaram os verdes dela nem por um segundo. Sakura estava muito bonita, estava forte, decidida, e totalmente fria. Será que eu ainda tinha uma chance?

Aproximei-me mais meu corpo do dela. Percebi sua respiração ficar acelerada, e sabia que também mexia com ela, assim como ela estava mexendo comigo. Levei uma mão até seu rosto macio e afaguei de leve. Ela fechou os olhos, deitando seu rosto em minha palma. Meu peito estava subindo e descendo, com as batidas do meu coração.

Eu a queria.

Com a outra mão segurei seu braço descoberto e colei nossos corpos, sentindo uma descarga passar pelo meu corpo. Meu nariz roçou o dela, sentindo seu cheiro doce do seu perfume. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo minha boca encostar-se a dela, bem de leve. Como ansiava por aquele momento.

~ **_Sakura - Pov._**

Meu coração estava desenfreado, não estava conseguindo conter as vontades do meu corpo. O desespero estava me consumido, eu estava enfraquecendo. O cheiro de Sasuke, os lábios macios roçando nos meus, começou a desencadear os sentimentos que estavam guardados a sete chaves. Agora estavam todos ali, explodindo para serem jogados para fora. Eu não podia. Eu tinha que ser forte.

Sasuke pressionou mais seus lábios contra os meus, e um calor subiu pelo meu corpo, um calor aconchegante e totalmente sensual. Suas mãos antes no meu braço agora apertava mais minha cintura contra seu corpo. Quando sua língua pedia passagem pela minha boca, automaticamente minha razão se apoderou, me fazendo o empurrar para longe de mim.

Levei minha mão até a boca, enquanto respirava descompassadamente.

Sasuke me olhou atordoado, confuso.

\- Sakura...

\- Não. - levei a mão para frente para que ele ficasse no mesmo lugar, quando ele começava a se aproximar. - Não se aproxime.

Ele ainda continuava me olhando com aqueles olhos negros. Eu tinha fraquejado, mostrei para ele que eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele. Eu estava me odiando naquele momento. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Eu não quero suas desculpas. - ralhei, sentindo-me traída comigo mesma. - Não confunda as coisas. Eu só estou fazendo isso tudo por Itachi, e não por você. De você eu só quero distância. Você... Me faz mal.

Vi seu olhar se abaixar, sabia que eu tinha o atingido, e por algum motivo aquilo não me fez bem, vê-lo assim. Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Sasuke não me amava. Ele só estava querendo brincar comigo mais uma vez.

Percebi a cama se mexendo, e sabia que a nossa conversa acabaria por acordar Itachi. Sem falar nada caminhei para fora do quarto, e Sasuke entendeu e me acompanhou. Fechei a porta do quarto e entrei na sala, onde pude ver o rosto dele mais nitidamente por causa da luz acesa. Sua expressão era a mesma, uma linha reta em sua boca, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes, olhando algum ponto da sala.

Caminhei até a porta e a abri.

\- Achoo que está na hora de você ir embora. - minha voz saíra seca, mas sentia uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, e não queria que ele estivesse aqui para presenciar aquilo. Seria humilhante.

Sasuke me fitou, e assentiu, caminhando até a porta, e parou, virando para mim.

\- Quando é que você vai me apresentar a meu filho formalmente?

\- Amanhã. - falei, em pensar. - Irei falar com ele primeiro, e... Você pode vir para um almoço.

Ele assentiu.

\- Eu virei.

Ele me olhou por um tempo, e virou as costas e foi embora. Fechei a porta, deslizando minhas costas por ela, até cair sentada no chão, deixando as lágrimas que guardavam cair de uma vez.

Levei minha mão novamente aos lábios, enquanto sentia o quase beijo que eu havia interrompido.

\- Burra. Você é uma burra Sakura. - me repreendi por ser fraca. E chorei tudo o que tinha que chorar, sentada naquele chão frio.

Não queria nem imaginar como será o encontro entre Itachi e Sasuke. Tomara que saia tudo bem, e não me deixar tão abalada como estava naquele momento.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem deste capítulo, pessoal?  
Sakura deve dar mais gelo para esse Uchiha? Bom, é isso, nos vemos em breve.  
By ^^


	16. Uma Visita Inesperada

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Yooooo!  
Atrasada como sempre, mas aparecei com a minha cara deslavada :D  
Quero me desculpar por vocês por demorar tanto para atualizar, mas essas últimas semanas foram ruins para mim e não consegui atualizar nenhuma das minhas fanfic :  
Quero agradecer aos comentários anteriores e aos favoritos, leitores novos; sejam bem-vindos :)  
O capítulo está dividido, pois se não tivesse dividido eu não iria postar hj.  
espero que gostem e Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Uma Visita Inesperada.  
**

**_~ Sakura - Pov._**

Acordei num rompante, assustada com um barulho de algo se quebrando. Sentei-me na cama rapidamente passando a mão nos olhos totalmente atordoada. Olhei para o lado direito da cama onde Itachi dormia e percebi que estava vazio. Senti meu coração bater forte, mas logo se acalmou quando o vi sair do banheiro com a cara assustada e com o seu pijama de dragãozinho todo molhado.

\- Mamãe, desculpa. - sua voz estava trêmula enquanto seus olhinhos estavam marejados.

\- Itachi, o que aconteceu? - levantei-me da cama alarmada indo até ele que recuava alguns passos para trás, totalmente assustado.

Um cheiro forte de perfume invadia todo o quarto, e olhando para ele totalmente molhado, soube que aquele danadinho havia aprontado.

\- Itachi o que você fez? - voltei a perguntar, agora de cenho franzido quando parei a sua frente e o cheiro do meu perfume favorito estava impregnado em seu corpo.

Ele abriu um berreiro no quarto.

\- Desculpa mamãe. Desculpa...

Agachei ficando de frente para ele que estava com as mãozinhas nos olhos enquanto chorava. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros vendo seu rostinho branquinho agora todo vermelho devido ao choro escandaloso.

\- Itachi. - o chamei outra vez. - O que você fez? Está todo molhado!

\- E-eu... Eu quebrei seu perfume. - ele chorou mais ainda. - Desculpa!

\- Você se machucou? - perguntei preocupada olhando seu corpo, procurando algum machucado.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados negando, e me olhou com a carinha vermelha, enquanto seus lábios tremiam. O que eu achei incrível era que aquele berreiro todo que ele fazia, nenhuma lágrima havia caído de seus olhos. E soube que aquele escândalo todo era fingimento para que eu não brigasse com ele.

\- Briga comigo não. - sua voz estava baixinha e receosa.

Suspirei profundamente e puxei seu corpinho para mim num abraço apertado. Estava demorando para que ele aprontasse alguma coisa. O danadinho sabia me manipular perfeitamente quando ele afazia àquela carinha manhosa e totalmente fofa quando aprontava. Eu me sentia envergonhada por ser manipulada por uma criança de quatro anos.

\- Não vou brigar com você. - disse me levantando com ele no meu colo. Ele agarrou meu pescoço colocando seu rosto no meu ombro enquanto suas perninhas rodeavam a minha cintura. - Vamos ver o estrago.

Entrei no banheiro e comprovei que o cheiro era do meu perfume favorito. O líquido cor-de-rosa estava espalhado em volta dos cacos do vidro jogados no chão do banheiro. Meu perfume novinho que tinha comprado na aldeia da nevoa antes de vim para Konoha. Suspirei pesadamente, tentando não me exaltar.

A pia do lavabo tinha uma pasta de dente aberta e o armário com espelho estava aberto.

\- O que você foi fazer aqui em? - perguntei desviando dos cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. - Isso aqui está uma zona.

\- Eu queria escovar o dente, aí eu tava querendo pegar a escova, mas não tava conseguindo. - ele ergueu seu corpo para trás e olhava para mim enquanto contava os fatos de sua arte. - Aí eu me estiquei e minha mão escorregou e bateu no perfume, e caiu.

\- Você poderia ter se machucado. - o coloque sentado na tampa da privada e fui catar os cacos cuidadosamente e os jogando na lixeira. - Por que você não me chamou?

\- Você tava domindo. - olhei de relance para ele que estava com uma cara indiferente, balançando suas pernas enquanto me via recolher os cacos.

\- Agora que perfume viu usar depois que quebrou o meu, em? - tentei fazer uma voz zangada, mas tinha falhado dolorosamente.

\- Usa o meu do homem aranha.

Tive vontade de rir com a resposta do meu pequeno. Itachi sempre arrumava uma solução para tudo, mesmo as mais absurdas que fosse.

\- O seu é de criança, a mamãe não pode sair por aí cheirando criança. - abri uma porta do armário do lavado e peguei um pano seco e passei no chão, o secando. O cheiro do meu perfume era forte e tinha impregnado o banheiro todo.

\- Por que não? - ele perguntou.

\- Por que você vai tomar um banho agora para tirar esse cheiro. - falei jogando o pano num canto do banheiro e caminhei até ele.

Tirei seu pijama e o levei para dentro do box. Liguei o chuveiro e dei banho nele, aproveitando para lavar seus cabelos. Itachi resmungava por tomar banho cedo, mas apenas ignorei seus resmungos e continuei o meu trabalho.

Dez minutos depois, meu pequeno estava sentado em cima da cama já vestido enquanto eu penteava seus cabelos lisinhos que estava pouco embaraçado. Seu corte de cabelo era parecido com o do Sasuke quando ele era pequeno. E por falar em Sasuke, eu tinha uma pequena conversa com meu pimpolho sobre o pai.

Estava nervosa com aquele almoço que eu tinha marcado, e agora que parei para pensar, eu percebi que tinha metido os pés pelas mãos por ter marcado aquele almoço. Não por Itachi e sim por mim mesmo.

Eu voltei para Konoha sentindo-me mais forte, diante os meus sentimentos pelo Sasuke. Eu pensava que eu poderia lhe dar muito bem com aquela situação, mas ontem eu comprovei que não estava tão preparada assim.

A lembrança do beijo era viva ainda na minha memória. Sabia que não tinha sido forte o suficiente. Sasuke ainda mexia muito comigo, e os meus sentimentos por ele que tentei enterrar, vieram todos à tona de uma vez, me deixando tonta. Eu me sentia inquieta com isso, e tinha consciência que Sasuke e eu _nunca_ daríamos certo. Ele não me ama.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia em como esse almoço poderia acabar. Poderia acabar tudo bem ou em um desastre total. Mas eu tinha que ser forte e agir como uma pessoa adulta que eu era. Mesmo atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos, eu não podia estragar o momento em que Itachi iria conhecer o pai.

Olhei para ele que estava quietinho sentado na cama enquanto torcia a ponta da toalha úmida, totalmente distraído.

\- Meu amor. - ele me olhou e terminei de pentear seus cabelos deixando o pente em cima da cama. - A mamãe precisa conversar com você.

\- O que é mamãe?

Sentei-me ao seu lado e virei meu corpo para que ficasse de frente para ele, que ainda me olhava atenciosamente.

Chegou a hora.

Respirei fundo e comecei a falar:

\- Eu conversei com seu pai ontem. - vi seus olhinhos verdes se arregalarem surpresos com a notícia.

\- Meu papai veio aqui ontem? - ele perguntou pouco afobado.

\- Sim.

\- Por que ele não veio falar comigo? - o meio de sua testa franziu em um pequeno V. E por um momento eu vi Sasuke em minha frente com aquela cara zangada. Itachi e Sasuke eram muitos, mas muito parecidos um com o outro, e a única diferença só eram os olhos verdes que Itachi tinha herdado de mim. Mas o resto... Era Sasuke.

\- Seu pai passou aqui rapidamente para a gente conversar, você estava dormindo. - ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas fui rápida. - Mas ele vai vir aqui hoje.

\- E mesmo? - seus olhinhos brilhavam em animação com a notícia.

Sorri.

Não tinha como não ficar feliz com a animação de Itachi. Eu só lamentava pelo fato de Sasuke ser um bastardo filho da puta, que depois de tudo que ele fizera para mim, ele tivera a sorte de seu filho o amar mesmo sem o conhecer pessoalmente. Eu não estava com ciúmes de Itachi o amar, mas eu só não conseguia achar justo que Sasuke ainda saia ganhando depois de tudo que ele me fez passar. Mas eu não poderia demostrar isso jamais, o que estava sentindo. Eu estava feliz por uma parte, por Itachi, que sempre quis conhecer o pai e agora ele iria ter a oportunidade. E acho que seria bom ele ter uma figura masculina com que ele possa se apegar, e torço para que Sasuke seja um bom pai para Itachi.

\- Uhum. - respondi. - Ele vai almoçar com a gente hoje e aí você vai poder conhecê-lo.

Itachi abriu um sorriso do canto a outro mostrado seus dentinhos de leite. Ele ficou de joelhos no colchão de frente para mim, totalmente eufórico.

\- Ele vai demorar? Eu tenho que pegar o senhor Sumô para ele. Cadê o senhor Sumô, mamãe? - ele metralhou nas perguntas começando a descer da cama totalmente afoito. Mas eu o impedi com a mão.

Era por isso que eu não queria contar para ele ontem. Sabia que iria ficar assim.

\- Calma, seu pai não vai vir agora, ainda falta muito. - olhei para o relógio ao lado da cabeceira onde marcava 7hrs e 48min. Era muito cedo. - Vamos tomar café agora?

Ele bufou sentando na cama e cruzando os bracinhos.

\- Por que o papai não ficou aqui? - ele me olhou emburrado. - Por que ele não me esperou até eu acordar?

Perguntas difíceis. E sabia que uma hora ou outra ele me perguntaria por que eu não estou junto de seu pai.

Quando estava na aldeia da nevoa eu tinha a desculpa de estar em missão, mas agora aqui em Konoha, eu teria que dar outra desculpa. Não podia dizer que Sasuke era um filho da puta que me engravidou e me deu um pé na bunda. Não quero acabar com a alegria do meu pequeno que se tornou a razão do meu viver.

Alguns flashes de ontem à noite invadiram minha mente. A imagem de Sasuke acariciando os fios de cabelos de Itachi tinha realmente mexido comigo. Eu não queria admitir aquilo, mas eu tinha percebido que Sasuke estava emocionado com Itachi.

Bom, ele era o pai.

Eu tinha pensado o pior de Sasuke, pensei que ele não fosse querer saber do filho e que me trataria com quatro e cinco pedras na mão. Bom ele tinha ficado zangado por não saber da existência de Itachi antes, mas a culpa era totalmente dele. E eu também não tinha condições de abandonar a missão por assuntos pessoais. Mas ao contrário do que tinha imaginado ele tinha ficado chateado e acho que um pouco assustado com a notícia de ter um filho. Mas não era ele que queria restaurar o clã? Agora ele não era o único Uchiha vivo.

Olhei para meu filho que me olhava ansioso pela minha resposta, apesar de suas bochechas estarem infladas com o bico, emburrado por não está acordado para ver o pai.

\- Meu amor, eu e seu pai não somos um casal. - eu tinha que ser cautelosa com o que tinha para falar.

\- Por que não? - sua carinha era de pura confusão. - O papai e a mamãe dos meus amigos lá na aldeia da nevoa moram na mesma casa. Por que você e o papai não moram na mesma casa?

Eu daria tudo para sair desta situação desconfortável. Como eu iria explicar para uma criança de quatro anos que o pai dele era um canalha?

\- Olha meu bem, a coisa não é simples. Seu pai e eu não estamos juntos, mas nós te amamos. - passei uma mão em seu rosto e sorri, mas ele ainda continuava sério, enquanto processava o que eu tinha dito. - Agora vai para sala que eu vou me trocar para a gente poder comer, está bem?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça ainda com a cara séria enquanto descia da cama e caminhava com passos pequenos até sair do quarto.

Suspirei pesadamente, passando uma mão no rosto. Esta situação estava mais tensa do que eu esperava, e a cada dia se complicava mais e mais. Itachi não era nada bobo, e eu estava penando com suas perguntas difíceis.

[...]

Um pouco mais tarde nesta manhã eu estava na cozinha preparando o almoço. Olhei para o relógio de parede e esse marcava dez e meia, a hora estava passando rápido. Itachi de vez em quanto me perturbava se estava perto do pai chegar. O danadinho estava elétrico e estava começando a me tirar do sério. Ele não parava quieto, já tinha o mandado ir para sala várias vezes para assistir os desenhos enquanto eu preparava o almoço. Ele obedecia fazendo bico e batendo o pé, mas não dava nem dez minutos que ele estava na cozinha novamente.

Eu tinha dado um jeito na casa, rapidinho. Tirei as caixas que estavam espalhadas pelos cantos, arrumei o restante das coisas que estavam fora do lugar e quando vi já eram quase dez horas da manhã e corri para cozinha preparar o almoço.

Sentia o nervosismo me consumir aos poucos diante da hora que se aproximava do combinado. Eu tinha que manter calma, e Itachi no meu pé não estava ajudando em nada.

\- Mamãe, eu quero biscoito.

\- Itachi se você comer biscoito agora você não vai almoçar direito. Eu te conheço. - falei sem ao menos o olhar e indo até a geladeira e tirando as verduras de dentro.

\- Só dois. - ele parou ao meu lado mostrando dois dedos de sua mão. - Eu estou com fome, e vou comer tudo no almoço.

Olhei para ele e suspirei.

\- Tudo bem. Mas só dois.

Ele sorriu, e abri o armário e peguei um pacote de biscoito.

\- Não quero esse. - ele me interrompe de abrir o pacote, e eu bufei irritada. - Eu quero aquele do Super-Homem.

\- Ai Itachi. - reclamei jogando o biscoito que eu tinha pegado no armário e peguei o outro de chocolate. Tirei uns três e o entreguei. - Agora vai para a sala e me deixe cozinhar em paz. Vai acabar seu pai chegando e a comida ainda não está pronta.

Ele assentiu com um biscoito na boca, mastigando, e na mesma hora a campainha toca fazendo meu coração acelerar uma batida.

\- Será que é o papai? - Itachi perguntou eufórico com seus olhos arregalados.

\- Acho que não, ainda é cedo. - murmurei aérea.

Era muito cedo, tinha certeza que não era o Sasuke.

Caminhei saindo da cozinha e entrei na sala com Itachi ao meu encalço enquanto comia seus biscoitos. Meu coração estava acelerado com a possibilidade de ser Sasuke, mesmo achando que não fosse, mas sempre tem aquela surpresa de última hora quando a gente menos espera.

Tentei me manter calma e abri a porta de uma vez. Meu coração se acalmou e uma onda de felicidade me atingiu quando vi Naruto ali parado na minha porta.

\- Naruto? - senti meus lábios se erguerem num sorriso.

\- Sakura-chan...

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado e me abraçou apertado. Retribui o abraço o apertando o quanto eu podia. Que saudade que eu sentia do meu amigo, e eu nem esperava de vê-lo ali.

\- Naruto que saudade. - falei me separando dele e dando uma boa olhada em seu perfil. - Você está mais alto do que a última vez que te vi. Penteado novo?

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto levava uma mão em sua cabeça, naquele gesto descontraído dele.

\- Pois é, cresci mais um pouco. - ele riu, e me olhou. - Você está diferente da última vez que te vi. Está mais feminina.

Franzi a testa deixando meu sorriso morrer aos poucos. Aquele idiota estava sinuado que eu não era feminina?

\- Naruto eu acho que você esqueceu como é à força do meu soco. - minha voz saíra calma, porém cortante.

Ele arregalou os olhos dando um passo para trás com as mãos em palmas para mim.

\- Calma aí, Sakura-chan, não precisa ficar zangada. Eu só estava brincando!

Fiquei mais alguns segundos com a cara fechada até desarmar-me com um sorriso. Naruto soltou sua respiração, aliviado quando percebeu que eu não estava zangada.

\- Entra. - dei passagem para ele entrar. - Que surpresa você por aqui.

Fechei a porta assim que ele entrou.

\- Eu tive aqui ontem depois que eu voltei de missão, mas você... - seus olhos naquele momento se puseram em Itachi que estava parado em pé perto do sofá, enquanto olhávamos totalmente quieto. -... Não estava. - Naruto olhou para mim, e depois para Itachi, e voltando seu olhar novamente para mim. - Sakura-chan, ele é o...

\- Sim Naruto. - respondi, e acenei com a mão para que Itachi se aproximasse. Assim que ele parou ao meu lado eu disse: - Esse é Itachi o meu filho. - olhei para Itachi que tinha agarrado a minha saia longa. - Filho diga oi para o Naruto.

\- Oi. - sua voz saíra fina e baixa.

Naruto o olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados, e com a expressão incrédula, mas logo mudou abrindo um sorriso e se agachou de frente ao meu filho.

\- Olá rapaz, como você vai? - ele perguntou erguendo a mão para que Itachi pegasse.

Meu filhou olhou para mim como se pedisse permissão, e apenas sorri assentindo para que ele apertasse a mão estendida de Naruto. Ele voltou seu olhar e apertou sua mão.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - Naruto voltou a perguntar.

\- Itachi.

\- Itachi? - Naruto olhou para mim, mas percebi que ele não estava surpreso, Hinata completamente tinha falado com ele. - Belo nome que você tem Itachi. - ele passou a mão em seus cabelos, os bagunçando, e ficou de pé. - Sakura-chan, ele é a cara do teme.

Ele me olhou e depois olhou para o meu pequeno.

\- Pensei que você não fosse perceber a diferença. - disse com um tom debochado enquanto passava minha mão nos cabelos de Itachi.

\- Que isso Sakura-chan, eu posso ser um pouquinho lento às vezes, mas não sou burro. - ele franziu o cenho. - Ele é a cara do Sasuke.

\- Você conhece o meu papai? - a voz de Itachi atraiu nossa atenção para ele.

\- Sim, o Sasuke e eu somos amigos. - Naruto o respondeu, ele parecia um pouco confuso.

\- Meu papai vai vir aqui hoje almoçar comigo e a mamãe. - Itachi metralhou.

\- É mesmo? - Naruto olhou para mim com o cenho franzido. - Sasuke sabe da existência dele?

\- Sim...

\- Ele veio aqui ontem, mas eu tava domindo e eu não vi. - Itachi me interrompeu, rasgando tudo. Meu filho estava me saindo um fofoqueiro.

\- Mas ele vai vir hoje, né? - disse Naruto, o tratando igual por igual. Itachi adorava isso, quando o tratava como gente grande.

\- Sim, aí eu vou dar o Senhor Sumô para ele.

Itachi estava animado conversando com Naruto, e percebia que o mesmo também estava animado conversando com o meu amigo, mas Itachi era língua solta e vai acabar falando o que não devia. E para completar eu tinha que voltar para a cozinha.

\- Vamos para cozinha Naruto, estou preparando o almoço. - falei, começando a caminhar para a cozinha.

\- O cheiro está bom, Sakura-chan. - ele disse caminhando atrás de mim.

\- A comida da mamãe e gostosa. Eu só não gosto quando ela faz mingau. Sai ruim.

Olhei para trás vendo Itachi nos acompanhando. Naruto começou a rir.

\- Você fique aí na sala vendo desenhos.

\- Por quê? Eu quero ir para cozinha também. - Itachi rebateu.

\- Fica! - apontei para o sofá. - Ali está começando o homem aranha, vai lá ver.

Ele bufou cruzando os bracinhos e indo até o sofá. Suspirei, vendo Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ele é bem falante ao contrário do teme. - ele disse entrando na cozinha comigo.

\- Nem me fale, se dar muita corda ele fala até dizer chega. Senta aí. - apontei para a cadeira e fui terminar de preparar o almoço.

\- Hinata me disse que tinha encontrado você, e contou a história. Fiquei surpreso com tudo que ela disse. Sasuke não podia ter feito essa cachorrada com você, não.

Olhei de ombro para ele que estava sentado com os cotovelos debruçados por cima da mesa.

\- É, mas aconteceu. Eu também tive uma parcela de culpa, e sabia que ele não gostava de mim e meio que forcei a barra.

\- Mas mesmo assim, Sakura-chan. Se ele não gostasse de você não teria feito o que fez. Mas o teme mudou. - ele disse e eu soltei um sorriso sarcástico. - É sério, ele está diferente do que era antes. Talvez seja por aquele tempo de serviços comunitários, sei lá, mas ele não é o mesmo.

Virei-me para Naruto.

\- Isso não me importa mais, Naruto. A única coisa que quero dele é que ele assuma e trate bem o Itachi. Só isso que eu quero dele.

\- Você está diferente. - ele murmurou, me olhando minuosamente.

\- As pessoas mudam. - falei e ele assentiu. - Soube que vai ser papai.

A mudança de assunto o fez abrir um sorriso do canto a outro.

\- Sim, a Hina-chan está grávida de cinco meses. - Naruto irradiava alegria em todos os poros do seu corpo, e eu estava feliz pelo meu amigo. - Eu não vejo a hora dele nascer.

\- Fico feliz por você, Naruto, de verdade. - sorri. - Você merece tudo de bom para você, meu amigo.

\- Obrigado, Sakura-chan. Mas você também merece a felicidade também.

\- Mas eu sou feliz. - isso era uma meia verdade. - Eu tenho meu filho, e ele é tudo para mim.

Naruto assentiu mais uma vez.

\- E eu pensando que o teme iria ficar para titio. - ele riu balançando a cabeça para os lados. - O desgraçado é pai bem antes do que todos nós que casamos.

Eu não disse nada, apenas lembrava meus amigos já casados e com suas vidas arranjadas. Senti com uma pontinha de inveja, eu queria ter a minha família também. Um marido para que eu possa acordar em seus braços. Mas eu sabia que o único que poderia ter esse lugar, não merecia o meu amor.

\- Bom, eu vou indo.

\- Já vai? - perguntei o vendo se levantar da cadeira.

\- Sim, não posso deixar a Hina-chan sozinha, ela anda muito enjoada. Só passei para te ver.

Sorri e o acompanhei até a sala.

\- Agradeço pela visita e esta semana passarei na sua casa para dar uma visita a Hinata.

\- Vá sim. - ele olhou para Itachi que estava sentado no sofá com os braços cruzados e ainda com o bico grande. - Tchau, Itachi.

\- Tchau. - ele disse emburrado sem olhá-lo e sim para o desenho na televisão.

Revirei os olhos e Naruto riu.

\- Ele é o clone do Sasuke.

\- Nem me lembre disso. - murmurei abrindo a porta para ele.

\- Tchau Sakura-chan e vamos marcar para todo nos encontrar no Ichiraku qualquer disse desses.

\- Você ainda vai naquele lugar? - perguntei quando ele atravessou a porta ficando do lado de fora.

\- Claro. O tio reformou o lugar todo e está maior do que antes. Vou quase toda a semana com a Hinata lá. - ele abriu um sorrisão.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo.

\- Ai Naruto, só você mesmo. Mas vamos marcar sim. - disse e Naruto sorriu ainda mais.

\- Tchau, Sakura-chan. - ele acenou.

\- Tchau.

Fechei a porta e olhei para meu filho que ainda estava emburrado.

\- Desmancha esse bico Itachi. - mandei, e ele franziu os lábios.

Não iria discutir com ele agora, pois eu tinha um almoço para terminar e já estava atrasada.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Itachi é um fofo mesmo, né?  
Desculpe fazer vocês esperarem para esse encontro de pai e filho, mas esse capítulo como disse foi cortado, e o próximo é ele todo como o pov do Sasuke.  
Espero comentários e favoritos.  
Até.


	17. Almoço em Família? - Parte - 1

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Olá gente, como vão?  
A atualização saindo atrasada, era para ter postado semana passada, mas eu não consegui, sorry :\  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, e leitores novos: Sejam muito bem-vindos.  
Espero que gostem do capítulo, pois me deu muito trabalho em desenvolver os sentimentos do Sasuke diante da situação com o filho, e já declarando que o almoço só está começando rsrsrs  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Almoço em Família? - Parte - 1.**

**_~ Sasuke - Pov._**

Não tinha conseguido fechar os olhos a noite inteira, e a consequência dessa noite mal dormida, era uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Meus pensamentos não paravam nem por um minuto, a notícia de que eu era pai de um menino de quatro anos tinha me desestabilizado de um jeito que eu não esperava.

Minha ficha simplesmente havia _caído._

Eu estava nervoso, confuso e totalmente sem ação. Eu queria sim estabilizar o meu clã, mas pelo jeito que as coisas andavam ruim para o meu lado, as minhas chances de ter uma família era impossível. Não que faltasse mulher para mim poder procriar o meu clã, mas o problema era que nenhuma mulher me agradava. Eram todas fúteis e irritantes. Nenhuma se enquadrava ao padrão da mulher que eu queria ao meu lado. Nenhuma se enquadrava ao padrão de _Sakura Haruno._

Sei que pisei na bola com Sakura, que muitas vezes a humilhei de certa forma e a desprezei todas as demonstrações de afeto que ela tinha comigo. Eu simplesmente joguei fora a chance que eu tive de ser feliz por razões mesquinhas minhas.

Quando a mandei embora naquela nossa noite, eu me senti arrasado comigo mesmo, por ter chutado a mulher que me amava de verdade, mesmo ela sabendo de tudo que eu tina feito de ruim. Ela ainda continuava me amando. Mas eu a mandei embora depois que tirei sua virtude. Eu a tratei como uma vadia, coisa que eu sabia perfeitamente que ela não era. Eu pensava que estava fazendo a coisa certa, em mantê-la longe de mim, mas eu estava cavando meu próprio buraco.

Eu havia perdido os primeiros anos de vida de meu filho. Itachi. Era até engraçado, que mesmo meu irmão estando morto, ele ainda estava presente em certa forma em minha vida como sendo o nome de meu primogênito, assim como ele foi o primogênito de meus pais. Não soube como reagir na hora quando descobri que meu filho levava o mesmo nome que meu irmão. Senti uma onda de angustia, saudade e alegria, pois Sakura depois de tudo que ela passou, ela de alguma forma pensou em mim homenageando um membro de minha família. Meu irmão, que tinha se sacrificado pelo bem da vila e pela minha segurança.

A vida sempre me pregando peças. Sempre me pegando desprevenido quando eu menos esperava.

Olhei o relógio ao lado de minha cama. 9hrs e 30min. Nunca fiquei até essa hora na cama. Minha cabeça estava tão cheia e confusa que nem havia percebido as horas passarem.

Suspirei pesadamente me sentando na beirada da cama. Passei a mão em meus cabelos os deixando mais bagunçados. Hoje era o almoço na casa da Sakura. Surpreendi-me quando ela me fez esse convite, mas sabia que era um pretexto para ela me apresentar formalmente a meu filho.

Eu me lembrava daqueles olhos verdes cheio de vida e inocência e aquela cara sapeca. Percebi que ele era falante, diferente de mim que era calado e na minha. Eu também fui uma criança falante, alegre e inocente, coisa que fora arrancado de mim quando era um pouquinho mais velho que ele. Mas percebi alguns traços meus nele, principalmente o corte de cabelo parecido com o meu quando eu era criança.

Olhei a janela aberta vendo o dia com o céu límpido e com o sol brilhando. Aquele poderia ser mais um dia comum e solitário para mim, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que eu não estava mais sozinho, não exatamente.

[...]

Parei em frente à porta do apartamento de Sakura, e como na noite anterior, eu me sentia nervoso. Mas além do nervosismo eu sentia um frio irritante no estômago. Eu estava me sentindo um imbecil por ficar hesitando desse jeito. Era só a Sakura, minha ex-companheira de time e a mãe de meu filho.

Meu filho.

Vim o caminho todo imaginado como eu deveria agir, falar... Ele era uma criança, e eu não era bom com crianças.

_Droga! _

Estou prevendo um grande desastre. Eu não tenho a mínima ideia de como deveria reagir a um afeto. Um gesto de carinhoso, em que hora eu deveria abraçar o que deveria dizer...

Suspirei fechando os olhos.

_Vamos lá Sasuke. É só a Sakura e seu filho. Deixe de ser covarde._

Abri meus olhos com um pouco mais de coragem e levei minha mão ao pequeno botão e apetei a campainha. Pude escutar o barulho lá dentro, e meu coração deu um salto e começou a bater forte. O momento estava chegando, e tentei ficar o mais calmo possível adotando minha expressão de indiferente, ele sempre me ajudava a esconder o meu nervosismo.

Dois minutos contados depois, a porta fora aberta revelando Sakura. Senti minha boca ficar seca quando olhei seu perfil em pé a minha frente.

Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa com aquela blusa vermelha de alças fina e justa no corpo, onde detalhava sua cintura fina e seus seios fartos, eles tinham ficado maiores da última vez que os vi. Sua saia longa de estampa florida, seus cabelos estavam soltos e eram longos. Tinha muito tempo que não a via de cabelos longos, e aquilo me aqueceu por dentro enquanto me coração não parava de bater forte. Sakura estava mais mulher com curvas por todo o corpo, deixando para trás aquela visão de menina que ela tinha antes de sair de Konoha.

A cena no quarto ontem invadiu minha mente, ainda podia sentir seus lábios macios nos meus, e o gosto doce de sua boca, me deixava tentado em agarrá-la ali mesmo. Queria mais uma vez sentir aquele corpo pequeno e frágil colado ao meu. Mas eu tinha que ser cauteloso, ela ainda estava arisca comigo e tentar uma aproximação, como fiz ontem, só iria afastá-la ainda mais de mim.

Percebi que ela tinha ficado um pouco encabulada com a minha avaliação detalhada e sem um pingo de descrição. Ajeitei-me e olhei em seus olhos vento um V no meio de suas sobrancelhas.

\- Na hora combinada. - ela disse com aquela voz melodiosa, mas percebi um Q de irritação.

\- Eu nunca me atraso. - disse sem quebrar nem por um momento meu contato visual com seus olhos verdes e grandes.

Ela assentiu e abriu a porta dando passagem para eu entrar.

\- Entre.

Coloquei o pé naquele minúsculo apartamento desviando meu olhar dos dela e dando uma varrida pela sala até que o vi. Meu filho me olhava em pé a um metro e meio longe de mim. Seus olhos verdes e grandes que nem os da Sakura me olhavam enquanto sua testa franzia. Meu corpo parecia que tinha petrificado ali. Eu o tinha visto antes, mas receber aquele olhar dele tinha mexido comigo. Eu fiquei o encarando até quando escutei a sua voz infantil.

\- Você é o moço que estava bigando com a minha mãe. - o tom de voz de Itachi saiu acusatório, enquanto apontava seu dedo para mim.

\- Eu não estava brigando com sua mãe. - aquelas palavras tinham saído sem eu ao menos perceber. Eu estava no meu modo automático.

\- Tava sim. - sua cara ficara mais emburrada e eu próprio me vi ali. Parecia eu quando menor, quando eu era contrariado. Aquilo não tinha passado despercebido por mim.

A primeira coisa que meu filho diz assim que me vê, era me acusar de ter brigado com Sakura. Eu não tinha brigado com ela, eu só discuti com ela do por que ela ter escondido a existência de meu filho todos aqueles anos. Aquilo não estava se saindo como eu tinha imaginado.

\- Itachi! - Sakura o repreendeu fechado à porta e passando por mim, ficando ao lado de Itachi, que não tirava os olhos de mim nem por um segundo. - Que falta de educação é essa?

Ele desviou seus olhos de mim para Sakura que se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura que ele.

\- Mas esse moço bigou com você mamãe? - ele disse com a voz manhosa, porém zangada, me olhando de vez em quando de rabo de olho.

Sakura pós uma mão em seu ombro e sorriu.

\- Ele não estava brigando com a mamãe. - e deu uma pausa enquanto fitava os olhos dele que tinha sua atenção. - Ele é o Sasuke, seu pai meu amor.

Itachi arregalou os olhos e olhou rapidamente para mim que estava atrás deles, olhando a cena de carinho que Sakura tinha com ele. Eu fitei aqueles olhos verdes espantosos e senti novamente aquele frio na barriga. Eu estava nervoso na presença de meu filho que só tinha quatro anos. Ele voltou a fitar Sakura.

\- Ele é meu papai? - ele disse com a voz espantosa.

Sakura sorriu carinhosamente passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

\- Uhum. - e se pôs de pé. - Não vai falar com ele? Você não estava querendo conhecer seu pai?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e me olhou. Eu ainda estava perto da porta, em pé, me sentindo impossibilitado de dar um passo. Eu estava sem reação, não sabia o que fazer. Ele veio até mim um pouco hesitante parando na minha frente. Continuei na mesma posição.

\- Você é meu papai. - aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

\- Sou. - eu não consegui evitar a minha voz fria, era um abito meu.

Ele estava acanhado enquanto me olhava curioso. Desviei meu olhar para Sakura que estava em pé olhando a cena de meu primeiro contato com meu filho com a cara séria. Ela franziu a boca e apertou os olhos franzindo a testa e disse com os lábios sem emitir som: Faça alguma coisa!

_Droga! _

Aquilo era difícil para mim, tinha que me dar um desconto. Mas eu tinha que elevar, abaixar minha guarda e se render aos meus sentimentos que eu prendia dentro de mim se eu quiser que alguma coisa desse certo. Eu não tinha mais nada, só eles dois. Eu já tinha a antipatia de Sakura e não queria a do meu filho que teve uma impressão ruim de mim. Não quero que ele pense que sou um mostro, coisa que eu sabia que eu era.

Fitei o menino que ainda me olhava, esperando uma reação minha com aquele olhar inocente e cheio de esperanças. Agachei-me, ficando quase a sua altura, o olhando mais de perto, enquanto apoiava as minhas mãos nas minhas cochas.

\- Está tudo bem com você? - perguntei a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, me sentindo um idiota.

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Sim.

E agora? O que eu faço? Olhei mais uma vez para Sakura que estava no mesmo lugar, agora com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada esperando a minha próxima reação. Merda, bem que ela podia me dar uma força.

\- Você é grandão, mais grande que a mamãe.

Voltei minha atenção para ele e não consegui conter um pequeno sorriso, aquele pequeno gesto de alguma forma quebrou aquele muro invisível que me impedia aproximar de Itachi.

\- Sério? - perguntei e fitei Sakura mais uma vez que revirava os olhos, entediada, mas voltei a olhar para ele. - Você também vai ficar maior que sua mãe.

\- É?

Assenti ainda sorrindo, pois não precisei olhar novamente para Sakura para sabe que ela bufava irritada, e aquilo de alguma foram de deixou animado.

Itachi sorriu mostrando aqueles pequenos dentes e alguma coisa dentro de mim se aqueceu. Um sentimento de conforto e paz tomou conta de meu corpo enquanto eu olhava aquele pequeno ser que estava se animando, e sem pensar duas vezes agarrei meu filho para um abraço apertado.

Senti aquele pequeno corpo próximo ao meu, seu cheiro infantil impregnou minhas narinas enquanto senti as suas pequenas mãozinhas agarrarem meu pescoço. Eu me sentia feliz depois de tantos anos, eu me sentia _feliz. _Naquele momento deixei que meus sentimentos fluíssem, pois não poderia escondê-los. Não podia fazer isso com um pedaço de mim que estava em meus braços, o meu sangue o meu...

_\- _Meu filho. - agarrei mais seu pequeno corpo e me levantei, o segurando em meu colo. Eu não pude o conhecer direito, mas eu já amava, e iria protegê-lo com a minha própria vida.

Itachi me apertava forte, enquanto enganchava suas perninhas em cada lado de minha cintura. Eu nunca pensei que ser pai fosse um sentimento tão forte, era uma coisa inexplicável. Ele de alguma forma era uma parte minha e de Sakura. Era o meu dever protegê-lo de todo mal, e não deixar que nada o aconteça.

Afastei-me um pouco o fazendo desagarrar meu pescoço e pude ver o seu rosto. Sorri minimamente, vendo o pequeno sorriso no rosto dele se alargar. Aquele típico sorriso de criança levada.

\- Os meninos lá na aldeia da névoa, ficavam dizendo que eu não tinha papai. Eles diziam que eu era... Era... Ah... - ele olhou para trás virando um pouco seu corpo. - Mamãe como é aquela palavra?

Olhei para Sakura que estava um pouco desconcertada, mas tentava disfarçar.

\- Esquece isso Itachi, você falou isso mais de mil vezes. - ela disse um pouco desconfortável pegando um carrinho que estava no chão e o colocando em cima de uma mesinha.

\- Não. - Itachi rebateu. - Eu não falei po meu pai. Fala mamãe aquela palavra.

O que andava dizendo do meu filho na aldeia da névoa? Meus olhos não saiam de cima de Sakura que bufou contrariada antes de dizer:

\- Bastardo.

Itachi se virou para mim rapidamente e tirei meus olhos de Sakura para ele.

\- Bastado. Eles me chamaram de bastado.

Franzi o cenho com aquilo que Itachi acusava. Era só o que me faltava, meu filho ser apontado como criança sem pai, sendo que ele tinha pai. _Eu._ Que porra era aquela? Ah se isso acontecesse na minha frente, eu matava.

Olhei para Sakura que olhava a cena já entediada.

\- Você deixou essas crianças chamarem o meu filho de bastardo? - minha voz saíra aguda, fria e acusadora.

Sakura suspirou revirando os olhos.

\- Eu já cuidei disso quando eu estava lá. - ela olhou para Itachi. - Faz bastante tempo para você ficar remoendo essa história, não é mocinho? E antes de eu ter a razão quando eu fui reclamar com a mãe do menino, eu que tinha que escutar a reclamação por você ter quase perfurado o crânio do menino com uma pedra.

Olhei alarmado para Itachi em meu colo que estava com um pequeno bico. O coloquei no chão e ele cruzou os bracinhos.

\- Mas eles estavam implicando comigo.

\- Implicando por que você completamente começou. Entre as dez confusões que tinha, nove era você que começava. E desmancha esse bico. - Sakura disse um pouco severa, e Itachi descruzou os braços e ficou emburrado.

Olhei o modo como Sakura falava com ele, e percebi que ela era amorosa, mas sabia quando era hora de puxar a orelha. Típica de uma mãe que sabia educar um filho. Cada vez que eu descobria como a Sakura tinha mudado, aquilo mexia comigo. Ela era a mulher perfeita. Uma mãe perfeita. E... Uma_ esposa_ perfeita.

Uma esposa digna de um Uchiha.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

Itachi realmente é um fofoqueiro, não é? kkkkkkk  
O que acharam do Sasuke diante do filho?  
Finalmente o encontro :)  
No próximo tem muitas coisas para acontecer.  
Espero seus comentários e favoritos e nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.


	18. Almoço Em Família? - Parte 2

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Almoço em Família? - Parte - 2.**

**Sakura**

Definitivamente Itachi era uma língua de trapo. Kami como aquele garoto podia desencavar aquela história de bastardo lá do fundo do baú? Eu já tinha resolvido e encerrado aquele assunto, tinha falado com a mãe do menino que o perturbava e em troca recebi reclamações da mãe do garoto dizendo que meu menino era um pequeno meliante. Fiquei com a cara no chão. Não sabia a quem aquele garoto puxou, e de mim que não era, já que eu era uma criança calma e tímida. Mas completamente ele deveria ter herdado de Sasuke.

E por falar em Sasuke, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. A cena do nosso _quase _beijo vagava na em minha mente como uma pipa avoada. Eu me sentia afobada por dentro, mas me esforçava ao máximo para não demonstrar o quanto ele mexia com o meu emocional. Não tive tempo o suficiente para digerir os acontecimentos de ontem à noite. Tudo estava caminhando rápido demais, mas eu tinha plena consciência das situações que iria passar quando resolvi ser honesta e não esconder mais o jogo.

Mas diante de tudo isso eu fiquei surpresa com Sasuke. Eu sentia que ele estava se esforçando o máximo para demostrar algum afeto com Itachi. Sabia que aquilo era difícil para ele, até por que, Sasuke Uchiha era um poço de frieza, e não fazia o feitio dele ser sensível e amoroso com as pessoas.

Eu via de camarote seu o jeito desconcertado com o filho e várias vezes ele desviava seus olhos para mim num pedido de ajuda silencioso. Ele queria minha ajuda, mas eu não iria amenizar o lado dele, eu já estava fazendo demais sendo uma mãe compreensiva e não escondendo a verdade, ou separando meu filho de ter um pai.

Sasuke que se virasse.

Mas aos poucos ele foi relaxando e deixando seu lado casca grossa de lado, permitindo seu lado humano, seu lado de pai falar mais alto, e seus sentimentos fluir. E pela primeira vez depois de anos eu me emocionei por dentro. Ver pai e filho abraçados foi à coisa mais linda que eu pude presenciar. O modo carinhoso como Sasuke afagava os cabelos de Itachi enquanto murmurava palavras como _meu filho _me fez ter mais certeza de que eu fiz foi à coisa certa. Sasuke com certeza seria um pai maravilho, eu podia ver isso estampado em seu rosto, e aquilo me aqueceu por dentro, fazendo um pequeno sorriso escapar por meus lábios. E sabia que Itachi estava amando isso, pois era tudo que ele mais quis, conhecer o pai.

Por várias noites eu chorava e me queixava por ter sido tola e burra por ter me entregado para alguém que não me amava. Mas uma coisa boa aconteceu naquele dia que foi Itachi, meu bem mais precioso. Se eu estava em pé e forte como estava naquele momento, era por causa dele. Eu vivia minha vida por ele, só por Itachi.

Eu ainda olhava Itachi que estava com seus bracinhos cruzados, enquanto um bico do tamanho do mundo estava em sua boca. E mesmo ele sendo birrento - coisa que me tirava do sério -, ele conseguia ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

Desviei meus olhos por um segundo do meu pequeno para Sasuke que estava quieto e olhava atentamente para a cena a sua frente. E mesmo sua expressão de indiferente, como se ele não se importasse, eu percebi um brilho de diferente em seu olhar. Desviei meus olhos dos dele assim quando ele pousou os seus em mim.

\- Desmancha logo esse bico. - pedi, minha voz saindo séria e autoritária.

Itachi sabia que eu não brincava quando eu fazia minha cara séria, e que eu não tinha pena em colocá-lo de castigo. Aos poucos ele desmanchava o bico e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes como se ele fosse à vítima.

\- Você fica bigando comigo. - ele acusou com a voz alta, fazendo aquele dramalhão. E para aqueles que não conhecem a peça, pensa que eu era uma mãe megera.

\- Eu não estou brigando com você. - falei sem tirar meus olhos dele. - Eu só estou lembrando também o fato que você não é flor que se cheire, conheço muito bem a peça que tenho.

\- Mas eles que começam! - ele disse emburrado, encostando suas costas nas pernas de Sasuke.

\- Por que _você_ dá motivos. - questionei, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha num modo desafiador.

Ele bufou, descruzando os braços e olhando para o chão. Depois ergueu seus olhos para cima, para Sasuke.

Ergui meus olhos para cima também, e fitei Sasuke. Ele parecia meio deslocado, enquanto desviava seus olhos que estavam em Itachi para mim, como se percebesse que eu o fitava.

Senti minha pele ficar quente com aquele olhar em mim. Meu sangue correu mais rápido, enquanto eu era arrebatada por uma onda de sentimentos. Aqueles sentimentos que insistiam em ficar em meu peito.

Aquilo parecia uma maldição. E naquela hora eu percebi, que não adiantava eu tentar fugir, não adiantava tentar arrancá-lo do meu coração, pois tudo seria em vão. E por mais que eu tentasse odiá-lo eu não conseguiria, pois o amor que eu sinto por aquele homem que está na minha frente, era grande demais.

Eu me sentia uma doente, pois mesmo sabendo que ele não me amava, eu ainda sentia lá no fundo uma pontinha de esperança que ele pudesse sentir um pouquinho de amor por mim.

_Droga! _Mas que merda eu estava pensando? Eu tinha que parar de ter esses pensamentos, não posso fraquejar. Não sou mais aquela garotinha apaixonada e imatura, agora eu era uma mulher feita, mãe de uma criança incrível. Não podia ficar batendo várias vezes na mesma tecla quebrada para sempre. Aquilo que aconteceu entre a gente havia ficado do no passado, e no passado que tem que ficar. Agora eu só tenho que pensar em mim mesma e no meu filho.

Desviei meus olhos dele, soltando a respiração que eu nem tinha percebido que prendia. Maldito seja Uchiha Sasuke e o poder que ele tinha sobre mim.

Olhei para o chão, depois para os lados, sentindo-me desconfortável. Era estranha aquela situação entre a gente, e me arrependia amargamente por ter proposto aquele almoço. Eu pensava que estava preparada para tudo que viria, mas eu tinha percebido que eu não estava. Acho que nunca estarei preparada para lhe dar com o assunto que envolvesse o Uchiha. Principalmente quando ele estava mais bonito do que antes.

Abri minha boca para dizer algo, enquanto voltava meu olhar para ele e Itachi a minha frente, quando a voz do meu pequeno me interrompeu:

\- Ah. - ele arregalou os olhos surpresos e depois olhou para mim.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- O que foi meu bem?

\- Mamãe o _presente_ do papai!

\- Presente? - questionou Sasuke.

Olhei brevemente para ele, que tinha o cenho levemente franzido, enquanto nos fitava curioso.

\- Cadê ele? - a voz de Itachi soou novamente eufórica, deixando de lado a irritação de minutos atrás.

Voltei minha atenção para o meu pequeno que mantinha seus olhos ansiosos em mim. Ah, o maldito boneco de ação que ele havia ganhado na aldeia da nevoa.

\- Está lá no quarto...

Ele nem me deixou terminar a frase e correu, sumindo no corredor. Apenas suspirei pesadamente, enquanto sentia o peso dos olhos de Sasuke novamente em mim.

\- Que presente? - ele quis saber.

Ergui meus olhos para ele, que mantinha uma expressão levemente confusa.

\- Por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, aceite e agradeça. - falei, minha voz saindo baixa. - É importante para o Itachi. Não faça nada para magoá-lo.

Ele franziu levemente o cenho

\- Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro. - sua voz saiu fria e cortante, seus olhos escureceram mais. - Eu fiz muitas erradas, e me arrependo de todas elas. Começando por você. - me senti novamente desconfortável, ele continuou: - Mas estou tentando concertar tudo. Ele é _meu_ filho, Sakura. Nunca irei fazer alguma coisa para machucá-lo.

\- Assim eu espero.

Nós ficamos algum tempo nos encarando, parecia que uma força energética me puxava para ele. Nós não tínhamos assunto, e isso só deixava o clima mais estranho.

\- Senta. - murmurei, apontando para o sofá ao seu lado.

Ele não hesitou em sentar, apenas sentei-me no sofá que ficava na sua frente, e olhei para as minhas mãos. Sentia minha pele queimar com seu olhar, mas fui logo salva por Itachi que entrava na sala correndo.

Tanto eu quando Sasuke, voltamos nossa atenção para ele que parou de frente para o pai.

\- Aqui! - ele estendeu o boneco para Sasuke, que olhou brevemente para mim.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça para ele pegar. Ele voltou sua atenção para o filho e pegou o boneco e ficou olhando com aquela cara de indiferente.

\- Gostou? - Itachi quis saber com aqueles olhinhos esperançosos.

Sasuke desviou seus olhos para ele e em seguida vi o canto de sua boca se erguer para cima, num pequeno sorriso torto.

\- Gostei, obrigado.

Itachi abriu um sorriso enorme satisfeito e depois olhou para mim.

\- Viu mamãe, o papai gostou.

Sorri.

\- Estou vendo meu bem.

Itachi se virou para Sasuke.

\- Esse é meu boneco favorito - ele começou sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke, tomando toda a atenção dele para si. - Foi à tia Mei que me deu.

\- É mesmo?

Itachi assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para o boneco, sorrindo de leve, e voltou a olhar para o filho.

\- Vou colocá-lo num lugar especial, e quando você for à minha casa eu te mostrarei. - Sasuke disse, todo atencioso passando uma mão na cabeça de Itachi.

Permiti um sorriso escapar de meus lábios, com aquela cena de pai e filho. Nunca pensei que Sasuke podia ser tão atencioso, tão carinhoso. E todos os meus temores de que ele poderia de alguma forma rejeitar Itachi já eram quase nulas.

Mas de repente, senti um cheiro esquisito, parecia...

\- Mamãe que cheiro de queimado. - Itachi se virou para mim de cenho franzido. Sasuke também pareceu perceber o cheiro.

Arregalei levemente meus olhos e me levantei do sofá num pulo.

\- O arroz!

Corri até a cozinha, que estava fumacenta e com um cheiro horroroso de comida queimada. Desliguei o fogo, enquanto meu rosto se formava numa careta. Abri a panela só para comprovar o arroz que estava preto e tostado.

\- Queimou? - a voz de Sasuke ecoou na cozinha.

Suspirei pesadamente assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Tudinho. - bufei, pegando a panela e a colocando na pia.

\- Não vai ter comida? - perguntou Itachi, ficando ao meu lado, tentando olhar sem sucesso a panela queimada na pia.

\- Claro que vai ter. - o fitei, pegando o pote de arroz. - Vou fazer outro rapidinho.

\- Você quer ajuda? - ofereceu Sasuke, parando no meu outro lado.

\- Não. - murmurei, me afastando dele e abrindo o armário ao lado e tirando outra panela. - Eu vou fazer outro arroz rapidinho, e vocês poderiam ficar lá na sala.

Não ousei olhar para eles, apenas corria de um lado para o outro, para adiantar a comida que estava atrasada.

\- Tudo bem. - disse Sasuke, se afastando um pouco.

\- Vem papai, vou te mostrar meus brinquedos.

Ergui meus olhos por um momento vendo Itachi puxando Sasuke pela mão, para fora da cozinha. Suspirei aliviada pela pressão que sentia de ter Sasuke no mesmo cômodo que eu. Aquilo estava saindo mais difícil do que eu pensava, e torcia para que tudo desse certo e que o dia passasse logo.

**Sasuke**

Permiti ser guiado por Itachi que me puxava pelos cômodos, passando pela sala onde deveríamos ficar para o corredor, entrando em seguida no quarto que eu estive ontem. O quarto de Sakura. Assim que pus meus pés no cômodo o cheiro adocicado dela percorreu minhas narinas, me deixando redondamente embriagado. E novamente fui arrebatado pelas cenas de ontem.

Sentia Sakura distante e de certa forma acanhada com minha presença, mas eu não a culpava, pois eu era o causador de todo aquele sofrimento. Mas eu estava disposto a conquistar tudo o que era meu. Sim, Sakura e Itachi me pertencem, principalmente Sakura.

Itachi largou minha mão e correu para um canto do quarto onde uma caixa de papelão estava. Com dificuldade ele puxou a caixa até mim. Naquele pequeno tempo que eu tive com Itachi, percebi o quanto ele era elétrico, falante e principalmente mimando. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito dele, e na hora que ele queria, e naquele momento lembrei-me de mim mesmo.

Lembrava o quanto eu era amado e adorado por minha mãe, o que me fazia ser à criança mais feliz de todas. Eu tinha um irmão mais velho que eu achava um máximo, e amava quando ele dava importância para as coisas que eu dizia, mesmo as mais absurdas.

Itachi tinha muito de mim quando na minha infância, sua inocência era uma coisa que eu faria de tudo para preservar. Iria fazer o impossível para protegê-lo.

\- Esses são os meus brinquedos. - saí de meus devaneios, com a voz dele e o olhei que ofegava depois de puxar uma caixa pesada.

\- O que tem aí? - eu quis saber, demostrando todo o meu interesse, pois sabia que crianças amam quando dão importância para o que eles falam. Bom era assim comigo quando eu tinha a idade dele.

Itachi sorriu e sentou-se no chão ao lado da caixa, e me chamou para sentar-se ao seu lado. Fiz o que ele me pediu e ele revirou a caixa.

\- Esse aqui é o homem aranha. - ele me entregou um boneco vermelho mascarado.

\- Hm. - o fitei. - Você gosta dele?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, animado.

\- Eu vejo o desenho todo dia. - ele disse. - Minha mamãe comprou uma mochila do Homem Aranha para eu ir para escola.

\- É mesmo?

\- É. - ele se levantou de repente, e correu até o guarda-roupa e revirou até tirar uma mochila vermelha de lá dentro, e veio até mim. - Olha!

Ele ergueu a mochila para mim. Peguei.

\- É bonita.

Com a mochila ainda em minhas mãos, Itachi a abriu, e começou a tirar os cadernos e lápis de cor, giz de cera e canetinhas.

\- A mamãe disse que eu vou para a escola segunda-feira.

\- Acho que ela vai brigar com você pela bagunça que está fazendo. - o alertei.

\- Não conta para ela não! - seus olhos verdes arregalaram de leve. - Ela disse para eu não pegar.

\- É melhor você guardar. - sugeri, sentindo aquela sensação de cumplicidade crescendo entre nós dois. E eu estava gostando disso.

\- Tá.

Rapidamente, Itachi jogou todas as coisas que estavam fora dentro da mochila, o ajudei também. Assim quando ele fechou a mochila, ele correu até o guarda-roupa e jogou a mochila lá dentro, um pouco antes de a Sakura aparecer na porta de seu quarto.

\- O que vocês estão aprontando aqui? - ela quis saber, parada no portal, desviando seus olhos de mim que estava sentado no chão, para Itachi que terminada de fechar a porta do guarda-roupa. - O que você está fuçando aí, em? Eu espero que não esteja mexendo na mochila novamente.

\- Não! - ele disse rapidamente, fazendo aquela cara de criança arteira quando é pega no flagra.

Sorri, apoiando minha mão no joelho, tomando impulso para ficar de pé.

\- Ele só estava me mostrando os bonecos, Sakura, nada de mais. - falei, fazendo-a olhar para mim.

Senti alguma coisa dentro de mim enquanto eu era o alvo de seus olhos verdes e brilhantes.

\- Bom eu só vim chamá-los para almoçar.

\- Já está pronto? - perguntou Itachi, parando a sua frente.

\- Sim. - ela o fitou. - Vai lavar as mãos.

Ele assentindo e correu para fora do quarto, deixando somente eu e Sakura ali. Ela me olhou mais uma vez.

\- Nunca pensei que veria Uchiha Sasuke jogado no chão brincando. - ela disse com a voz saindo levemente debochada, enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava o ombro na porta.

\- Para tudo tem que ter uma primeira vez. - respondi, dando um passo para frente, meus olhos não saindo dos seus.

Ela assentiu.

\- Concordo.

Silêncio.

Eu me sentia de certa forma estranho quando Sakura estava por perto, sei lá, a notícia de que nós estávamos presos por uma parte de nós que era o nosso filho tinha me feito perceber que tudo o que eu mais queria sempre esteve ao meu lado e que eu não soube dar valor.

Sakura desviou os olhos para o chão.

\- Obrigada. - ela disse com a voz baixinha.

Fui pego totalmente desprevenido e a olhei confuso.

\- Você está me agradecendo pelo quê?

Ela ergueu seu olhar para mim.

\- Por você está se esforçando. - ela mordeu o lábio num gesto comum, mas que causou efeito nas minhas bolas. - Eu... Eu realmente pensei que você não pudesse...

Sua voz falhou por um momento. Franzi o cenho.

\- Que eu não pudesse o quê? - questionei. - Fala Sakura? Como eu disse antes, Itachi é meu filho, é minha obrigação como _pai _o proteger.

Porra, qual era da Sakura? Eu sei que fiz muita merda no passado, que também não sou uma pessoa mais amável do mundo, mas eu não era um monstro ao ponto de desprezar meu próprio filho.

\- Mamãe!

A voz de Itachi em outro cômodo quebrou aquele clima pesaroso que havia novamente se apossado. Sakura não respondeu, apenas saiu do quarto. Apenas a segui.

Quando chegamos à cozinha Itachi estava em cima de uma cadeira com lavando as mãos na torneira da pia, e esbanjava litros e mais litros de água.

Sakura reclamou com ele, e o tirou de cima da cadeira, o colocando no chão. Depois desse episódio, sentamos à mesa que estava arrumada e começamos a nos servir. Itachi sentou-se ao meu lado, e falava como um papagaio. Sakura de vez e quando o repreendia por ele ter falado demais, como o episódio de mais cedo que ele tinha quebrado o perfume favorito dela e sugeriu para ela usar o dele do homem aranha. Não pude evitar sorri com isso, imaginando a cara que Sakura deveria ter feito, ganhando um olhar mortal dela.

E assim o almoço passou. Fiquei um tempo com Itachi que contava coisas que ele tinha feito na aldeia da nevoa. Nesse meio tempo Sakura estava um pouco mais falante, e por um instante eu imaginei que eu tinha uma _família._

E foi por volta das quatro e meia da tarde que eu fui embora, sentindo um vazio em meu peito por deixá-los, mas eu sabia que não éramos uma família, _ainda._

Andando sozinho pela aldeia, com o meu _presente _na mão, passei em frente a uma loja de móveis, e como se estivesse agindo automaticamente entrei no estabelecimento. Logo um vendedor com cara de idiota me atendeu.

\- Olá senhor, me chamo Tsuki. - ele disse, sorrindo como um panaca. - O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

Olhei para os móveis ao meu redor e depois para ele.

\- Quero ver camas, guarda-roupas, cômodas, e de preferencia infantis.

O vendedor abriu um largo sorriso, sabendo que aquela venda estava feita.

\- Ah, temos vários modelos, e vários estilos. - ele andava na frente, olhando vez ou outra para mim que o seguia. - Também chegou uns modelos novos do personagem Homem Aranha.

\- Eu quero ver esse.

\- Certo, por aqui.

Acho que tinha chegado a hora de decorar o quarto vago que havia em minha casa.

**Continua.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam na interação de Sasuke e o filho?

No próximo terá mais interação dos dois, quero deixar o laço de Sasuke e Itachi forte, para vir a fase de Sasuke correr atrás da rosada.  
Espero comentários e favoritos e acima de tudo me amem kkk SQN.  
Bjs.


End file.
